Death, Inc
by volkova21
Summary: Emma has found herself in an unusual situation, she has been hired on by death in exchange for her life. SwanQueen AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is still a work in progress, but the first few chapters are done so I thought I'd start posting. Everything is AU, so if you don't like seeing characters with completely different stories, this won't be for you. Reviews are always appreciated :)**

 **And I'd also like to thank my awesome Beta- UnfairestOfThemAll for all her hard work.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Emma gazed wearily around her, unsure what had happened. The last thing she could remember was running out the door after her mark. A sharp stinging in her head quickly reclaimed her attention, " _Oh yeah, he hit me,"_ placing her hand at her temple, checking for any blood. As the ringing in her ears died down and she was able to regain some focus, she looked around. Nothing looked familiar, for one, everything seemed too bright. It had been nearing midnight, but there was a bright white light all around her.

" _How long was I out_ _?"_ She started to take in that her surroundings weren't just bright but also had changed significantly, instead of being in a busy, well-maintained part of the city, she was now in a place that looked rather abandoned.

"Good, you're up now. Let's go." A gruff voice said behind her, she jumped, unaware that anyone had been there. In fact, she didn't even remember standing up. Emma looked cautiously at the owner of the voice, he was tall, had short messy hair, a beard starting to grow, and wearing a grey button up and vest. She had never seen him before, of that she was certain, but he regarded her with some familiarity.

"Who are you?" Still, she was unable to decide if she should follow him or not.

"I prefer to go by Graham, though I'm sure you're more familiar with my other names." A cocky smile spread across his face as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans. Emma, still questioning who he was took a step backed and prepared to reach for her concealed pistol, just in case things got a bit messy. Graham instead pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it towards her. Emma looked down at it, still trying to decide if she should take it or not, but that was when she caught the words neatly printed across the top. _Graham Humbert – Grim Reaper._ Her jaw dropped, she was so unprepared for this one.

"Never get tired of that reaction, now come on, I've still got a schedule to stick to, can't be late."

Emma followed wordlessly behind him, still trying to comprehend how she had ended up here of all places, and wait, wasn't the afterlife supposed to be nice and cloudy and not look like the worst slums of Boston?

She really was unsure of where to start, what to ask, or even what to say and the Grim Reaper well, how was she even supposed to address him? Not to mention he really didn't look like the skeleton she'd always imagined him to be. If anything she thought he looked rather attractive, for being dead. Graham paused in front of a heavy steel door, paint peeling off of it, sunken into a brick building. Emma had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had almost run into him. She could only imagine how well that would go over, wait, was he a solid form or would she just go right through him?

Graham turned and looked at her, "Do not say anything unless commanded, do not touch anything unless commanded, do not look anyone in the eyes. I will stay with you when we are inside, but I cannot save you from them. You will go straight through to the back of the building, no detours."

The thought of the Grim Reaper not even being able to save her scared Emma slightly and she nodded nervously at him. How bad was this day going to get? And what could they even do to her? She didn't want to know what could be worse than this. Graham pushed open the door and motioned for Emma to lead the way.

Nervously, she stepped inside, going blind in the pitch black of the room surrounding her, and stopped just inside the door. She felt a pair of warm, strong hands, definitely not a pair she would have imagined belonging to death, on her back, pushing her to continue on. She remembered his words, straight back, and cautiously stepped forward, unsure of her footing. Slowly, she made her way across the room, it seemed to continue on forever, or maybe that was just her warped perception, passing through a doorway though, she found the next room was dimly lit. It was also not empty, actually, there were two bodies blocking her path to the next door, quite literally standing just in front of it. Graham coaxed her forward and when she found herself standing in front of them, she stood there, unsure of whether or not to say anything, once again remembering his words.

She looked over her shoulder, noting Graham's gentle eyes as he nodded and gave her a small smile. Her voice came out timidly, she couldn't even believe it was hers actually, "Excuse me". Even though she'd been standing there, the person, or spirit, or whatever they were in this place, looked down as if he was just now noticing there was someone there.

He spoke gruffly, "What d'ya want?" A thick accent, Emma guessed Italian, marring his words.

Graham stepped up from behind her, "Let the lady pass, she's got a meeting with the boss."

He looked down at Emma, inspecting her closely, before stepping aside and allowing her passage. Graham, once again, followed her through into the next room. Emma, feeling like she was willingly going to her own death, except for the fact she was already dead, was unsure why she was leading him around.

In this next room, the lighting was only marginally better, but she was able to make out that well, everything was red, the walls, the floor, the ceiling, the furniture. She imagined that last one to be red as well, but she couldn't really see as there was only a desk and a chair, currently occupied by the one body there was. That body had to be the boss, there were no other rooms for her to disappear into, he was imposing, hair slicked back, and she thought he would have made for a good Mafia boss in any movie. He certainly fit the picture right now, sitting there in front of her.

Emma noticed Graham was no longer right behind her, in fact he stood a few feet behind her, absolutely motionless.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Miss Swan."

Emma really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Ah cat's got your tongue? Or are you mute? I wasn't aware of that little development. Maybe you're wondering why you're here?"

She glanced nervously back at Graham before clearing her throat. "Yeah, that'd be a good start" her voice trailed off near the end. She hadn't realized she was so quiet.

"Well, lucky for you, this isn't heaven, or hell. Though you may find yourself in one of them soon. However, I am willing to offer you a deal, if you value your life. I can send you back like none of this happened in exchange for your services."

This was an area Emma knew, "What services are those?" She sounded much more confident.

"See, dearie, there are certain people out there who wish to escape death. They've figured out how to stay just out of Graham's reach, and we need someone living to give him that extra bit. You seem to already have an ability to find those who don't want to be found, and your accident was rather untimely. I'd be willing to return you to the living if you send me those souls in exchange."

Emma stood there stunned; she'd never been asked to outright kill anyone, though this was definitely not the normal assignment. Her bargaining skills were yet to be tested in this area and what exactly do you charge someone for murder? Granted being alive was a good thing, but still, how many lives would she be responsible for?

"It's only one for your life, well this one in particular, he's been a rather tricky one. After that, you'll be paid quite handsomely, though if you fail, you will be brought back here, no second chances. Do we have an agreement?"

"Who is it?"

"Ah ah, dearie, first do we have an agreement?" He held out his hand, long skinny fingers fully extended, waiting for her to do the same.

Emma reached out her hand, not sure exactly what she was getting into, but unsure of having another choice if she wished to go back home. He smiled wickedly and pulled out a piece of paper, crudely photocopied on it was what Emma thought was a driver's license. It had a name, a photo, but no address and another line, Emma couldn't be sure what it was supposed to hold. Just X's in place of that information. She picked it up and read the name, "Will Scarlet?"

"He's been a rather tricky one, seems someone forgot to register him when he was born. Without those blanks filled in, we can't touch him. But you can."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He smiled his greasy pointed smile, and gave a small wave. Emma woke up with a start, jolting upright. She looked around her, thinking this was rather familiar. This time though, she found she was in her bed, wearing her pajamas, like nothing had ever happened. Emma slowly got out of bed, taking in her surroundings, everything appeared to be the same, but still something felt different. It was almost like a chill in the air, maybe it was in her bones, it was cold, dispassionate, but refusing to dissipate. "Maybe this is what death feels like" Emma wondered, though she also hadn't remembered feeling that before. Or was that all just a dream? She brushed back her long blonde hair before exiting her room, determined to find breakfast.

Entering the kitchen, laying there neatly in a pile, were cards she had not left there the night before. She walked over to them, curious to investigate what they could be for. In the same fashion as Graham's, these cards read _Emma Swan – Human Resource Coordinator, Ever After Talent Agency_. She chuckled at her new found job title, supposing it was better than "serial killer".

Emma's stomach growled, drawing her attention back to her reason for being in the kitchen: breakfast. She began opening every cabinet she had, searching for that one perfect thing. _"Cocoa Puffs, Frosted Flakes, Oatmeal- how old was that?"_ She flipped the can upside down before frowning at the expiration date- May 2014, and continued on her search. _"Pancakes, a bag of donuts, mac'n cheese, ramen, well, looks like ramen it is."_

She pulled out the bright red package and set to work, heating a bowl of water in the microwave and dumping the noodles in. It wasn't her favorite meal in the world, but it was something. Slurping down a mouthful of noodles she pulled out her phone, checking to see if there were any new messages.

There was one, from a number she didn't recognize and highly doubted anyone actually owned. It was all 0's, but the text underneath is what got her attention. _Will Scarlet, last seen: New York. You have a week._ Opening up the message fully, she saw a picture of him had also been sent. Not much information to go on, but Emma had had worse in the past. Luckily, New York wasn't far. She pulled up her bank's app and logged in checking her account before she decided how bad the bus or train ride up would be. She wasn't even sure either would be possible, but her poor bug wouldn't make the trip, not with the engine trouble that had developed last week.

There had to be a mistake, that's the only explanation. Her account had a couple extra zeroes at the end. No way that was possible, there was only $50.00 max last night and she'd missed capturing the guy to get paid. But what stared back at her now was a cool $10,000. No way the bank could make that mistake, she scrolled back to see when that money appeared, but there was literally no explanation, it all added up, and she couldn't find an extra deposit anywhere, it was as if she'd always had that money.

Another text from a different mysterious number popped up across her screen. _It's Graham, I'll be your primary point of contact from here on out, report to me when you've completed your missions, they'll come through on various numbers though. We advanced you some pay to get you started, find him and there's more where that came from. Remember, don't tell anyone what happened, fail and you'll end up back here._

Emma placed her phone back in her pocket, Graham seemed to have some impeccable timing. She glanced back at her stack of business cards, smiling, she muttered "So I'm a human resource coordinator huh?"

With that, she walked out of her apartment, determining her car could use some fixing before her trip. Emma was determined to keep her yellow bug if it was the last thing she did. In the back of her mind a voice told her it wasn't a healthy level of attachment, but she didn't care. It had been her dad's, before the accident, the one that left her an orphan, forced into her aunt's life. It wasn't the worst childhood, but it definitely wasn't the best. Her aunt wasn't ready to have kids, being barely an adult herself, and Emma had only been a toddler. Still, it was better than being in the system. They'd fought through difficulties together, and while she had a place to live and a family that loved her , there hadn't been much room for extras in her life. Emma loved her aunt dearly; Ingrid had tried so hard to provide for them.

It had been on her 16th birthday that her aunt had presented her with the keys to her father's former car. She'd always wondered why it was exactly that he had chosen to drive a bug, but it would never stop her from loving it.

Emma had decided upon taking a train to New York while her bug would be in the shop. Hopefully a week would be enough time for her to track down the guy that death himself couldn't find. She stepped down off the platform, removing her sunglasses and looked around, her lone suitcase in tow. The bustle around the station was enough to prevent her from actually seeing what was around her. Maybe someplace less crowded would have a better outcome, if nothing else an attempt at locating the missing party.

First she would need to find some place to stay; she couldn't very well pull her suitcase around all day. Hopefully there would be something near the station that wasn't too expensive . Emma walked outside, sliding her sunglasses back on. The afternoon sun shone down brightly, warming her against the still lingering chill of the springtime air. She contemplated how to start finding this mystery man as she walked towards the first hotel she saw. This had never really been her job before. As a bail bondsperson she did have some skills in tracking people, however, she had mainly pulled surveillance and caught her mark, someone else had located them and given her the information. This was a new area to her.

But there was one person she could call, and with a smile she pulled out her cell. She punched in the number and listened to the phone ring a couple times before it was answered "Hey Emma, how'd last night go?"

"Hey Rubes, kinda sucked, the guy made me before I could arrest him, he ran out and got one over on me."

"Oh wow, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, it wasn't that good a hit. Hey listen though, I need your help."

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"I need some help tracking a guy, I just have a name and a city he might be in. It's a personal favor for someone, but I'm not sure where to start."

"Gotcha, I'll send you some stuff, can't give away all my secrets though. Check your e-mail in a few ."

"Thanks Ruby, knew I could count on you. I'll be in touch."

Emma smiled into her phone, knowing this would be over soon. In the meantime, she had managed to find a hotel that wasn't too expensive and was on her way up to a room. She'd leave her suitcase there and go find a coffee shop. There was bound to be one nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The hotel's concierge had recommended a small out of the way coffee shop a couple blocks away, and Emma found herself standing just inside the door, staring at a man that looked strikingly similar to the one she was sent to find.

"Hey miss, you alright?" He called out to her, pulling her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, I- wow you have a lot of choices" Emma stammered trying to come up with some excuse for her inattention.

"You not from around here eh?"

"No, no I'm not." She noticed his British accent finally, and quickly added "You aren't either are you?"

"I've been here a few years, me accent just hasn't left yet."

Emma stepped up to the counter to get a better look at the person she was sure was her mark. But she also questioned herself, knowing there was no way she could get this lucky. In a city the size of New York, she should not have just happened to wander into the one place that Will Scarlet happened to be working. "So, what's good here?" She hazarded a look down to his nametag.

"Well miss, everything's good here, but my favorite's the Stolen Heart."

Emma's eyes perked up at that name, but she'd manage to catch his nametag said Will. At least that made this conversation promising. It was even more promising after she ordered her drink and saw his number scrawled messily on the side. "Classy," she muttered under her breath, "at least this'll be easier than I thought."

She quickly jotted down his number, promising to send a text later; if she was going to pull this off she couldn't very well seem desperate. She discarded the cup in the trash can by the door before walking out, back into the busy streets of New York.

The next day, Emma sent that fateful text to Will, hopefully this was the right one and not just a look-alike that happened to have the same name. Trying to find the right amount of flirty and interested but not desperate or crazy, she typed out the message and deleted it several times before settling on what she hoped would be the right one. _So, is it a normal thing 2 put ur number on cups at work or am I just special?_

She put her phone back in her pocket and decided to set out to explore the city. She'd always lived so close to New York, but never had the time or money to actually experience all that the city had to offer. She was going to finally have the chance to be a tourist, and if that wasn't the right Will, then maybe it would be her last chance to play.

Emma had always thought she was one to "live life to the fullest" but she really felt like she was able to live now that she'd met death. Maybe it was cliché, but the skies seemed bluer, the grass greener, the smells stronger. The only issue now, was deciding where to go first.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she pulled it out, seeing a message from that same number she had texted earlier. She rolled her eyes at what she saw, thinking he definitely was a new level of cocky. _Just the ones that can't resist my charm._

Emma quickly typed out _U think ur that irresistible?_

 _Well, yeah, you were the one to text me remember._

 _true. So y don't u show me what makes u such a charmer_

 _Can do. Dinner 7 pm you know where to find me ;)_

Emma really wondered why this guy was so hard for death to track down, he seemed to be easily found, anywhere near anyone of the female variety. But that would just make her job even easier, and if that $10,000 that had found its way into her account was just part of her pay she really couldn't wait to see what the full amount was.

She slipped her phone back into her pocket, only to sigh in exasperation when it buzzed again.

 _Just checking in, need any help?_

It was Graham. Emma smiled at the thought of not being alone in this mess, though he couldn't actually come help her.

 _I've already found him, I think. What exactly do I need to do now?_

It was only after having returned to her apartment that Emma had realized she hadn't been told exactly how to do her job. Was she supposed to just find them, or did she also have to kill them? She didn't have long to ponder the implications that that scenario could mean when his response came through.

 _Nothing more than you've already been doing. When you're sure it's him, you'll cuff him as you would normally do. Your handcuffs, specifically the black set, will shine blue. It is important he not escape as it will send out a beacon of sorts, and our hunters will be drawn to it. As long as those cuffs stay on, we will do the rest. Should he escape, it will be up to you to finish the job, we will only have one chance. The hunters will keep his soul contained until myself or an associate arrives to collect it._

 _Will anyone see this happen?_

 _It is best to do it in a secluded area, but no. It will look like a heart attack to any possible passersby and will not take more than a couple minutes of your time. However, you may wish to brace yourself as you will see all of this, and our hunters are not the most appealing of sorts. I'm sure you've heard the stories; they are often referred to as demons by many of the living._

Emma found that only mildly comforting and shuddered at the thought of being swarmed by demons later that night. It overshadowed the relief she had originally felt when being told she wasn't the one to kill anyone. Now she just needed to make sure she had her handcuffs for that night and this would be over soon enough. In the meantime, she still had a few hours left before she would meet up with Will, and she could come up with no better way than to spend some of that time at Central Park.

The weather was uncharacteristically nice that day and while she wasn't sure the park would offer much more than just a big green patch, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend some time soaking up the sun.

She laid down in the grass, enjoying the feeling of inner warmth the sun provided against her skin. Her headphones were in, playing some soft rock, lulling her to sleep. She was fighting it off, unsuccessfully as the sandman grabbed at her eyelids, willing them to stay shut longer with each blink.

Her phone vibrated against her stomach, and as she opened her eyes once more to grab it, she noticed that the sun had sunk further down in the sky. It was nearing 6, and Emma had only an hour left, she was determined to be on time for her "date". The sooner this was over the sooner she could get back to a normal life, or as normal as could be. She wondered how many had actually managed to escape death.

She got up and brushed the grass off her jeans before deciding she'd just have to go on her date dressed like this. There wasn't a chance she'd be able to get ready in time, but she'd have to return to the hotel for those handcuffs. She'd just have to keep them hidden in the pocket of her red leather jacket as anywhere else would be too visible. She normally kept them hidden in a small purse but the one she had brought would seem too out of place with how she was dressed. It was a small black silk clutch but it still seemed too formal for tonight. Hopefully Will hadn't come up with anything too nice either.

She quickly made her way back to the hotel, taking the train in hopes it would be able to avoid the late rush hour traffic that still remained. She didn't have time to get stuck, though the coffee shop wasn't more than a mile from the hotel.

She raced in through the doors and straight to the elevators, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets and tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the arrow atop the doors to finally point to the ground floor. Whispering "Come on, come on" as her constant mantra, the elevator not seeming to go quick enough. She pulled out her phone checking the time 6:38 it read. "Shit" She muttered and went back to hurrying the elevator in between cursing it.

Finally the ding signaling its arrival sounded and the gold plated doors slowly opened. Emma rushed inside only to start jamming on the button for the 7th floor, willing the doors to shut faster. After what seemed another eternity, they finally began their slow creaking movement closed and her foot began tapping impatiently.

Watching the lights change from one floor to the next, she prayed it didn't have to stop at any of the other floors, she silently cursed the hotel for having put a pool on the roof. As she finished that thought, the elevator dinged, once again signaling a stop. She looked up checking the small display for what floor it was. Five. Well, she was almost there.

Emma watched as a woman just a couple years older than her stepped on to the elevator behind her young son. He looked to be about eight, wearing his blue and green beach towel wrapped around his shoulders. It contrasted sharply with his bright red swim trunks and purple noodle. His mom stood next to him, still dressed professionally, her black power suit looking very out of place for their destination. Emma assumed she was just dropping him off at the pool and would not dare swim. Making a mental note as the elevator stopped at her floor, she was going to swim with her kids if she ever had any.

Once again the doors shuddered and creaked open, this time on her floor. Emma rushed off the elevator, forgetting she had onlookers as she took off down the hallway, barely making out a small voice asking "Momma, doesn't that lady know there's no running?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed my story thus far for keeping me going. It may seem like a slow development, but it will pick up from here on out. I'll continue posting updates regularly, though I'm still trying to figure out where exactly this will lead to. SQ endgame of course, but there's gonna be a lot of players and finding the best roles for them can be hard. I hope everyone continues to enjoy this.**

* * *

Pausing only momentarily to open the door, Emma jammed the key through the reader and dove inside, ready to grab her handcuffs and sprint once again out into the hallway. She checked her watch as she waited for the elevator, hopefully it wouldn't take too long as last time. Her watch had read 6:47. Exactly 13 minutes to make it there on time, every second mattered right now. She once again resumed tapping her foot impatiently, this time only for a couple of seconds before determining it was taking too long and she made for the stairs. Her footsteps echoed in the stairwell, reverberating off the cement that surrounded her, beating in time with her heart, amplifying the awareness of every second passing around her. By the time she reached the bottom floor, Emma was out of breath and had almost tumbled her way down the last flight when she mis-stepped near the top. The last echo she heard was her palm slamming against the crash-bar on the door, its boom carrying up to the ceiling, becoming louder with each flight.

Stopping her run less than a block away from the coffee shop, Emma tried to catch her breath, hoping that Will wouldn't notice that she was almost late. She walked up to the coffee shop, checking her watch once again, 6:56. Not a minute too soon. Opening the door, she spotted Will standing behind the counter, his eyes lighting up and a smile spreading across his face as their gaze locked on each other.

Emma pondered for a moment just how easy this would be as she walked up to the counter. Will however, was first to greet her, "Hey gorgeous, at least that's what I've been calling you myself, you know my name but might I know yours?"

A slight chuckle escaped Emma as she realized that she did in fact, know his name, but had never told him hers. "Emma."

"Emma, just Emma?"

"Yep."

"Well, alright just Emma, I'll be done here in a minute, would you like a drink?" Will asked, not taking his eyes off her as he absent-mindedly ran the rag in his hands over the counter.

"If I could get a water, but it's no trouble." Her mouth felt immensely dry after her impromptu run through the streets. It was just now catching up to her.

"One water for just Emma coming right up." He winked at her and Emma had to force herself not to roll her eyes. She couldn't wait to get this "date" over with. Will was getting on her nerves and fast.

Emma tried not to drink the cup too fast as Will returned to finishing up his cleaning duties. It was in this moment that she realized Will was the only one in that shop that she'd ever seen working. And as she started to ask him, he answered her question. "It's just me here, my shop's small enough I don't need anyone else to help. Poured my heart and soul into this place after I opened it." He walked over to the open sign hanging in the window and paused momentarily before flipping it to closed, seeming reluctant in his motions.

Emma had taken this moment to walk up behind him, she wanted this over with as soon as possible, and he was alone currently, what better time than now to do her thing. As she reached into her jacket pocket for her handcuffs she managed to miss Will tense in front of her. His right hand balling into a fist, he swung around on her, coming in contact with her gut. Emma lurched forward, the wind getting knocked out of her with a groan. Her track record really was starting to fail her, this was the second time her suspect managed to get one over on her. Will seemed prepared for this fight, at least more than she was and Emma questioned where she'd messed up as he grabbed the back of her jacket pulling it over her head. As Will went to knee her in the stomach, she grabbed his leg and pulled him off balance, holding on for all she could.

This wasn't going as planned. Not one bit. She had to let go of her handcuffs if she wanted to get out of her jacket. Will hadn't let go of that yet. She dropped her cuffs and slid her way out of her jacket as Will scrambled to grab on to them. "Shit," Emma muttered and found herself diving on top of him, trying to keep him from making it to the cuffs. He scrambled and slid his way across the floor, as Emma laid on top of him, trying to reach her cuffs before he could. It was cheap, and Emma knew it, but the only thing she could come up with was putting him in a choke hold. He couldn't very well fight his way out of that one in this position. She wrapped one strong arm around his neck and grabbed her wrist with her other hand, pulling back as far as she could, hoping to distract him. It worked, sort of, as Will wrapped one hand around her arm, he managed to lessen the pressure and drag her along even more effectively as he reached for the cuffs still. She had managed to only slow down the speed with which he moved. Emma's mind froze as she searched for another way to solve her problem.

Will was breathing hard and still struggling to keep Emma away from her handcuffs, he knew that if she put those on him, it was all over. His only chance at this point was to keep her from having them. A sly grin spread across his face as his fingers touched the cool metal of the cuffs. He heard a muttered "Fuck me" come from Emma and felt her grip around his neck shift. She wrestled her arm free of his grip and shoved his head forward into the floor beneath them. It was enough to faze him as she pushed off of his back and grabbed the cuffs from his grip. Will was quickly pushing himself off the ground and this time ran for the door behind him. Emma took in one last breath and rushed after him, out into the busy streets of New York, chasing after Will. Will had managed to bounce between the locals, sliding his way through the crowd with ease as Emma followed behind, being slowed by the people that never seemed to stop coming.

Emma darted forward knowing she couldn't let Will get away, she might never find him again despite her luck at finding him the first time. She wondered if she'd been figured out at first, given the way things had played out. How had he known?

Emma didn't have time to question much, her eyes never leaving the retreating figure in front of her. She had to catch up somehow. She saw Will turn down an alleyway and managed to follow him. Catching up to him, paused at a brick wall, pushing into the bricks. Emma stopped, wondering what he was doing, and momentarily frozen in shock as Will continued on forward, through the wall. Was that even possible?

Will looked back at her, a cocky smile splayed across his features and continued pushing through the wall as it filled in around him. Emma overcame her fear and managed to slide in behind him. She continued rushing, but stopped as she felt a pair of strong hands around her arms. She looked around her for the first time, taking in her surroundings now that she could no longer continue blindly on in search of Will. He was nowhere to be seen, but the muscular forms holding her looked like guards of some sort. Their dress was entirely unfamiliar to her, and they drug her forward. "Our Queen won't be liking this," one chided as he led the small group towards a doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I love all these awesome reviews. Your feedback really helps keep me going. Another chapter down, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emma was thrown to the stone floor in front of an older-looking brunette who sat sternly atop her throne. She hit the ground with a reverberating smack and an "oof" managed to escape her lips. She cautioned a look up at the figure in front of her who sat still, but gazed down upon her with a look of curiosity. Her fingers drummed on the armrest at her side. Emma had no idea who this figure was, or what was going on here, but something whispered to her not to stand in the presence of the queen. A rush of breath escaped her, as she tried to contain a laugh at the ridiculousness of that thought. Queens didn't exist anymore, they never had in America, and this woman in front of her certainly wasn't the Queen of England.

She studied the figure in front of her, waiting for something to happen, she wasn't sure how to proceed, but she drank in the details, unsure of what may happen later. The queen sat perfectly upright, wearing a red dress, definitely looking regal and commanding in her presence. Her hair was pinned back but one strand framed her face, accentuating her makeup nicely. Her lips were a bright red; Emma thought a shade not many would be able to pull off. She could play the part of a stern grandmother without a doubt, and Emma wondered if she ruled by fear alone.

"What have we here?"

One of the guards spoke up behind her, "She was found trying to enter the kingdom, she does not belong to our land, your Majesty."

"So, she is still living? How did she find us?"

"She followed in Scarlet. She's one of Gold's."

The Queen's eyes flared at hearing this information. "Where is he?" She demanded and Emma stayed quiet not knowing who she was referring to and hoping that the guard would continue to answer for her.

The Queen demanded again, "Where is Scarlet!" This time she had lost her previously calm demeanor and Emma swore she could see the flames in her eyes. She thought the guard would answer as they had kept her from following Will further. Emma cautiously looked back to the guard standing behind her, imploring them to answer.

The Queen wasted no time waiting for a reply, "Bring him to me!" She banged her fist on the armrest of her throne and this time there really was a fire in her eyes.

The guards tripped over themselves trying to leave the room, seeming as though neither could escape fast enough to please the queen before them. One stammered out "Y-yes your Majesty" as he fell to the ground preferring to crawl his way out.

Now that the room was empty save for Emma and the queen herself, her gaze softened as she adjusted her focus to the blonde cowering before her, "You tracked Will here?"

"Y-yes," Emma paused before adding "your Majesty". She wasn't sure what she should do in this situation but did not wish to irk the queen further, lest those flames be directed at her next.

This seemed to please the queen as she smiled and stood, making her way towards Emma, the train of dress stretching out behind her. Her heels clicked on the stone floor, measuring her long, slow steps. She spoke again, "What is it that you want with him that you would come all the way into the territory of the Queen of Hearts to get?"

Emma kept her eyes on the floor as the woman neared her, she could swear she felt fingertips brush against her back as the queen passed her. "I was sent by death to retrieve lost souls. My first mission was to catch Will Scarlet and turn him in, he has evaded death's reach for too long."

The Queen of Hearts seemed to latch onto this bit of information and her eyes lit up as a predatory smile overtook her face. "Your first mission for death? Oh Gold must be getting desperate now to catch him if he's resorted to using the living. Very well, I will make you a deal, you can have your prey if you agree to leave my kingdom and all of us alone. He's of no use to me now anyways."

Emma wasn't sure if this was a trap, this seemed all too easy for her given the fear the queen seemed to strike into her guards and wait, she said Queen of Hearts? Like Alice in Wonderland Queen of Hearts? Emma had to keep the shock off her face, she couldn't believe she'd fallen into Wonderland, she'd just walked through a wall after all.

"No use?"

"He's led you straight to us, I can't have him running around putting the rest of us at risk. Your issue lies with him, not the rest of my kingdom; I can always replace him if I have use of another."

The guards burst in, two of them restraining a struggling Will Scarlet. The hall filled with his screams and his struggling increased as he saw Emma kneeling before the queen. She once again looked down at Emma, ignoring the intrusion before them. "He is yours, my guards will escort you back to your land, please refrain from taking him until you have returned to where you came from. I don't want Gold's men here more than necessary. You are dismissed."

She turned her back on the group and returned to her spot on her throne. Emma took this as her cue and followed the guards holding their prisoner. They showed her to a doorway and handed Will over before standing back to the side. Emma grabbed hold of his arms and pushed him through.

They emerged on the other side of the brick wall, unnoticed by the surrounding population. Emma reached for her cuffs, not wanting a repeat of the chase from earlier. Who knows where she'd end up this time. Though there was still one question burning for an answer, and with only a moment's hesitation, she asked. "How'd you know?"

He let out a short laugh, "Know what?"

Emma shoved him into a wall, she didn't have time for these games, "You know what."

Will had winced at the contact his front had made with the brick wall, a gasp of pain escaped his lips and he said, "You really don't know? You should really learn to hide your smell. Most normal people won't notice it, but those of us who exist because we can't be found, we've learned. You smell a bit earthy after death, it's like the smell of the forest after a fresh rainstorm, clean but dirty."

There was a far off look in his eyes as he finished the last part Emma couldn't help but notice, it was like a memory for him, a memory that was out of place, as if it reminded him of a person it once belonged to. There was almost a peace that he showed, one that had been missing. Maybe this was who he really was and not the person she'd seen before. Emma took this moment to slip the cuffs on him without his notice, his attempts at breaking free had stopped with his last answer.

The skies darkened overhead as she clicked the cuff closed around his wrist. It was an unearthly bluish gray, lightning streaked its way through the clouds, a hole opening up above them. The sun had disappeared entirely, making the day as dark as night. The clouds began swirling as shadows began moving, pouring out of the hole they created. Emma blinked and found herself surrounded, shadows clung to the walls, darting in and out of sight, claws scratching on the asphalt below. She could feel their breath, hot on her neck, tongue grazing her skin. It stopped as suddenly as it started, Graham walking down the alleyway, calling the spirits back to him.

"We are only here for the male. You may claim him as you will, but she is already ours."

Emma was no longer reassured by his presence as he stepped up to her, taking hold of Will. He was still dressed as she had seen him before, and he sent her a gentle smile before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Emma blinked, temporarily blinded from the flash that appeared right in front of her. Everything was back to normal, or she suspected had always been normal for everyone else. She stepped back out into the street, not sure what to make of the events that had just transpired.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay guys, had surgery on my arm and then the week just kinda got away from me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Emma found herself stumbling into the hotel she was staying at later that night; her mind had receded into a stupor, still unsure of how to process the earlier events. Now it was clouded in a liquor induced haze. She had felt the need to have a stiff drink after watching Will be hauled off into the afterlife. It wasn't that she had felt any connection to him, but rather that he had died because of her actions. She knew that was part of her job when she agreed, but she hadn't really thought of the consequences if it meant she'd get to stay alive. Her life was worth more than the lives of those who had already lived long enough; at least she thought they had been around long enough. It wasn't a question that had previously crossed her mind; she just simply assumed they had been around for centuries if death couldn't find them. Though Will didn't seem out of place, maybe he was still young. Emma shook her head, ridding herself of the thought.

She really didn't want to contemplate these things right now. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she realized that the fog in her mind was starting to clear. The effect of those earlier shots was already wearing off. Maybe there was a mini-bar in the room that she could raid… Her thoughts trailed off there as she stepped into the elevator, eyes locking with the brunette from earlier, this time without the kid.

Emma wasn't one to eavesdrop, but confined in such a small space, she couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation. "What do you mean you lost him? You were supposed to follow him. Find Scarlet. Now. We can't afford to start over. He was our only lead. No, you lost him, you find him. It better be soon or it's your ass on the line."

There was definitely some anger there, she could practically feel it radiating off the brunette even in her drunken stupor. It wasn't until the other occupant raised an eyebrow in her direction and asked "Can I help you?" that Emma realized she was staring.

She stuttered out a "No", but it came out weaker than she had anticipated and she quickly turned her head in hopes to avoid further confrontation as a blush quickly spread up her neck, discoloring her cheeks even more than the alcohol had done earlier.

When the ding sounded at her floor, she rushed off the elevator, almost running into the doors as they creaked open, leaving a confused brunette watching her. She failed to notice that she had also stepped off the elevator a few seconds later after collecting herself and resuming her conversation.

The bit of information that Emma had gathered from the conversation was swirling about her drunken mind, not quite making complete sense. She had actually questioned if they were talking about the same Will Scarlet that she had killed earlier that night. But in a city this size, she guessed it wouldn't really be the same one, there had to be more of them, and there wasn't a first name given. It was actually the name that had caught her attention, not the breathtaking beauty of the other woman, at least that was what Emma kept repeating to herself. That and she would, in all honesty, never see the other woman again. She was leaving tomorrow, returning back to Boston now that there was no reason to stay in New York.

After a drunken, sleepless night, Emma found herself slowly packing, her meager belongings had never truly been unpacked, but she was still dragging her feet on the few changes of clothes that had littered the floor. It seemed the reality of never seeing that brunette beauty was setting in. Emma had to laugh at herself, she didn't even know the woman's name, and she was probably married, that is if that was her son in the elevator. She mentally cursed herself for feeling so drawn to the strange woman as she really had no reason to feel this attraction. It had to simply be physical attraction, that pull was simply her lusting after the beauty of the other woman. But still, she found herself, standing in her hotel room, trying to decide if she really wanted to leave today or stay for another and hope for a chance encounter. Maybe she could have another run-in with her mystery woman. Emma found herself daydreaming about how this "meeting" would go. It seemed this woman had sparked her inner child once again as she found her self-control dwindling. Or maybe it was the liquor hadn't lost its effects yet. She had been up most of the night drinking. Yeah, that was it, it was probably still impairing her judgement.

Emma jumped as her phone vibrated next to her, the screen lighting up to display a text.

 _Good work last night. Next assignment will be Killian Jones. Last known location was Houston. Two weeks, and you'll need every second of it to find him. Payment for your last assignment has been sent._

Emma was left curious, and she quickly pulled up her bank account. Her jaw hit the ground quite literally as she saw what her full pay was. She thrust a fist up in the air and then quickly went to book a first class flight to Houston. Who knows, maybe this time she'll even rent a Mercedes. Her thoughts had quickly moved on past the brunette from the elevator.

She quickly grabbed her remaining items and stuffed them into her bag, before pulling it out of the room, she was about to head straight to the airport. Her flight left in five hours, just enough time to make it to the airport and through security.

The elevator dinged at its destination, the hotel lobby, and Emma stepped out as the doors slid open. Making her way to the front desk, she saw the same brunette, and Emma assumed, her son. He was holding on to a red and blue Spiderman bag, his back to the desk. He smiled brightly up at Emma as she approached the desk, starting a line behind them. The boy looked up at her large brown eyes slightly covered by his shaggy brown hair, and without the least bit of hesitation, he asked "Are you leaving too?"

Emma smiled down at him, deciding to try and make a good impression with the kid, especially with his gorgeous mother there. "Yep, look's like vacations over."

His eyes sank to the ground, "Mine too. I asked mom if we could stay, but she has to go to work." His tone was sullen, and his mother noticing the conversation turned to him, "Henry, quit bothering this nice young lady."

Emma didn't like hearing him chastised for being friendly and quickly said "He wasn't bothering me at all." She wasn't sure if she should take offense to being called a "young lady". But to further her point, she squatted down and continued talking to Henry. "So, your names Henry? Mines Emma. Nice to meet you."

Henry smiled at her and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you too Emma." She smiled and shook his hand firmly, just as his mother turned around once again, "We're all finished here, time to go Henry." She placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer and ruffling his hair. Emma stood up and smiled at the gesture of affection from mother to son. She waved at Henry who had turned and waved at her as he walked out the door.

Emma stepped up to the desk to check out as well. It seemed fate was determined to have her constantly bumping into the nameless brunette.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just felt like I needed a chapter of some fluff between our two leading ladies. Enjoy!**

* * *

Emma found herself a short time later in the airport waiting in line, once again. Her boarding pass to Houston in hand, her suitcase rolling along behind her, and security up ahead. This was the part she hated most about flying, all the lines, ridiculous wait times, and showing up ungodly early to sit around for no reason. Really, she didn't even find a point to all of it, with all the news stories about how much was caught versus missed. Emma started to feel her anger growing as the line once again came to a stop.

She began muttering profanities under her breath when she heard the flight attendant announce her flight would begin boarding shortly, she'd barely moved forward in what seemed like ages, and once again Emma was feeling the pressure of making it on time. She was cursing her luck, that very same luck that seemed to make her late, no matter how early she left. It could only be hoped at this point that the line started moving and she made it before the flight actually took off.

Luck seemed to be a funny thing in Emma's life. Coincidences had always plagued her, such as finding Will on her very first day, it was a common occurrence to her, bumping into people in places they really shouldn't be, at least in her opinion. The majority of her friends had been people she'd run across time and again in her work. Job changes, moves, nothing could stop these people from showing up. And speak of the devil, Emma had looked to her left, and there, in line just ahead of her, was a certain brunette, sans son. Emma wondered where he had managed to disappear off to. But she didn't have to question long as the line started moving again, and she lost view of the brunette in the crowd.

Emma exhaled a sigh of relief as she found herself stepping onto the plane, the pressurized cabin making her ears pop, the distinct smell of the airplane filled her nostrils as she padded her way down the aisle. It was only a short distance to her seat, an overstuffed looking leather recliner of sorts. Well, it was as much of a recliner as an airline can provide in their cramped spaces. The blonde lifted her suitcase over her head into what little storage existed above them, a soft grunt escaped her lips. She slammed the compartment door down, and looked around sheepishly, a slight blush had covered her cheeks, she hadn't meant to actually slam it shut, but the door had closed easier than she had expected it to. Sinking into her seat, Emma started pressing all the buttons that existed on the arm rest, curious as to what they all did and most definitely not because flying made her act like a kid in a candy shop, trying to cover her nerves. She told herself she was acting like any reasonable adult who had never flown first class before would, it is necessary to know what the buttons do or not to avoid any awkward surprises later.

When someone plopped down in the seat next to Emma, she hazarded a glance over at the new arrival and found herself doing a double take. The brunette from the hotel had happened to land in the seat next to her. Emma smiled and asked "You aren't stalking me are you?" A raised eyebrow accompanied her question, and when the brunette looked at her questioningly she realized maybe she had asked a little too flirtatiously for never having had any real conversation before.

She tried to backpedal, but that made the situation all the more awkward before stopping her sputtering of sounds with an introduction. "Emma, from the hotel, I was talking to Henry this morning." She offered her hand to the brunette who glanced downward at it as though it might bite. She daintily held out her hand, lightly gripping it with just a couple fingertips, a cautious "Regina" followed.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have started with a joke. Just I seem to keep finding you."

"Yes, I've noticed, maybe I should be the one accusing you of stalking as you arrived at the hotel after me."

"Right, bad start. Sorry about that, I didn't mean anything by it. Funny coincidence though isn't it?" She was dying to ask where Henry was as she hadn't seen him again, but at this point she thought better of that. The brunette seemed to think Emma didn't belong here.

"Yes. Hilarious." The brunette pulled one of the SkyMall catalogs out of the seat pocket, flipping through the pages absently, hoping the blonde would figure out that this conversation was over.

Emma amazingly got the hint that the conversation was not just off to a rocky start but completely over. She pulled her phone out, and did what she did best, scrolled through Facebook until the announcement came over the intercom that the seat cushion could be used as a flotation device and to turn off electronics and put the seatback upright and store the tray table. She chuckled at the demonstration of the oxygen masks and explanation of how the seatbelt worked. She found it funny that people out there could not work a seatbelt, especially ones as simple as these and actually required a demonstration. It wasn't as though she flew a lot, hardly ever in fact, but she had still managed to operate a seatbelt successfully.

The plane finally took off, her 5 hour flight was going to be a long one if she was stuck next to the moody brunette, silently telling her off, no matter how good she looked, it did nothing for her personality.

Emma debated for a while if she should try starting up a conversation again, or just leave it. It was kinda fun to get under Regina's skin, but she didn't want to make this flight complete hell. Well, when all else fails she figured she might as well try and sleep.

And that was how she found herself in this current predicament. It was quite comfortable if she was to be completely honest. She'd woken up after being jostled by a bit of turbulence, but didn't wish to move from her position, where she guessed she was using the shoulder of the attractive woman next to her as a makeshift pillow. She was however, completely surprised that the brunette had not shoved her off and was allowing this stranger to use her in such a way.

What she did not realize, was this was not exactly by the choice of the brunette who had also managed to fall asleep, and was a much heavier sleeper. Emma tried not to jump when she felt the brunette shift below her, making their situation all the more awkward. Regina had somehow managed to turn sideways, which was an impressive feat in and of itself, and that left Emma to realize that she was now using the woman's chest as her pillow. As if that wasn't enough, in her position change, Regina had decided to hold Emma there. Her face had visibly redden and if Regina was awake she would have discovered Emma was also now awake, but that was not the case as Regina had wrapped one arm around Emma, placing her hand on the blonde's cheek.

Emma was silently cursing herself for ending up in this position. There was no way she could get out of it without waking the other woman and that was bound to lead to another unpleasant conversation. Why had she decided that sleep would be a good thing? Could the flight end? It couldn't come soon enough. And more importantly, why did she have to find this position so comfortable? Why did she have to actually enjoy being this close to the infuriating woman?

Emma found herself a short while later, waking up, once again, this time as the plane was descending. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep again. But now, since the flight was almost over, she found herself not caring if she woke up the other sleeping woman as she tried to extract herself from the situation. Regina stirred beneath her as Emma tried to slip out of her grip. She had at least wanted a bit more distance between them before Regina started to wake. She mentally cursed herself once again and braced for whatever may come. Slowly the brunette's eyes fluttered open, and immediately widened upon taking in the blonde who was suspiciously close to her. She sat up straight and pushed the blonde away, turning bright red and refusing to meet her gaze, which was perfectly fine with Emma as she did the same. Not one word was spoken between them for the rest of the flight and all the way until they disembarked the plane.

That is, until Emma thinking she'd never see the brunette again just had to get one last verbal jab in. "I would've never imagined you to be a snuggler." She ended that statement with a wink and turned to walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma currently found herself standing outside the airport, suitcase in hand, feeling oddly refreshed after her in-flight nap. Her only dilemma would be to find Killian in this city. Sure it was smaller than New York, but she'd also found Will completely by accident. She didn't know the first thing about this Killian guy except that death wanted him, well, dead. She doubted he'd actually be going by that name even, but it was worth a shot, maybe she could find some information on him.

But tracking people down was really more of Ruby's thing, definitely not Emma's forte as she was always the one to actually catch anyone. Where better to start than Google? Emma shrugged to herself as she stepped off the curb, catching the bus to get her rental. She pulled out her phone and tapped away at the screen, hoping something would come up.

Which did happen, with a bit of searching. She found a news article dated May 23rd 2014. She quickly scanned through it, finding his name buried within it. The article seemed to be from a cruise line announcing their new ship and stating that Killian would be the captain of the ship. It wasn't really detailed, but it did feature a nice posed photo of a rugged man in his 30s if she had to guess. His five o'clock shadow had grown into becoming more like a ten o'clock shadow, complimenting his use of thick black eye liner and pierced ear. He seemed more of a biker than a ship's captain, but to each their own right?

It wasn't much but it was something. Maybe this was the right Killian, and maybe he still worked for this same company. Houston she supposed would be accurate as it was a port city. Now to find out if he was still the captain of that ship.

Emma pulled up a new tab, thinking to check Facebook, maybe he'd be on there and have some more information. She had a picture, now she just needed to match it, and hopefully he'd be there. It wasn't like he was too ancient, okay, well maybe he was, he had eluded death for an unknown length of time. Long enough at least to make it on death's most wanted.

She smiled to herself as she realized that maybe renting a car wouldn't help her as much as booking a cruise. The bus had pulled to a stop outside the rental place and had pulled Emma from her search temporarily. As she disembarked she decided having a car ready may not be such a bad idea as she didn't know when she'd be leaving exactly, or even if the cruise would be soon enough – if he was even still the captain of that particular ship.

She made the decision a couple days couldn't hurt, she still had research to do on this Killian guy and would need some way to get around until her research was done. Emma had never been one to enjoy the helpless feeling that came without having any mobility. Relying on others was not something she liked, it spoke back to the darker days of her life where she felt entirely helpless following the accident.

Gripping the keys tightly in her hand, Emma walked back out of the building and into the blinding sunlight. She raised her hand holding the keys to block out the sunlight, blinking rapidly and squinting. "Now to go find this thing" she muttered under her breath and stepped off the sidewalk out into the lot in search of her vehicle.

Thankfully it wasn't too hard to find the black BMW coupe she had rented for the remainder of the week. She would at least drive in style while she could. Loading her suitcase into the small trunk, she thought longingly of her yellow bug, still back in Boston, and almost felt as though she was betraying it for a moment. Emma slid into the driver's seat and ran her hands along the steering wheel, enjoying the feel of luxury for a few moments before starting it with the push-button it was equipped with. That would take some getting used to she thought before pulling out into the street. Now to find her hotel, once more. Emma laughed to herself as she thought about how funny it would be if she happened to run into a certain brunette again. She really would have to accuse her of stalking then! But that also seemed to be how Emma's week was going, what with running into Regina all over the place. The flight was yet another weird coincidence, though Emma could only hope that would be it.

She pulled up to the hotel, one of those luxury ones, something Emma had never been able to even walk into growing up, and found herself anxious as she stepped up to the counter. She had to laugh at herself though as she was able to afford this place, but her nerves were still on edge as though she'd be accused of stealing something and asked to leave.

The old woman behind the counter gave her a gentle, reassuring smile as Emma began to nervously, ask after a room. She'd managed to book it online, though that didn't help, she could only imagine the woman questioning where she'd managed to steal the credit card from, and paying extra close attention to all the details, just in case there would be any crimes later.

Emma didn't think she looked like a common thief, but she did feel extremely out of place here. If her family had managed to afford vacations before, which was hardly ever, they never managed to stay at a hotel and instead ended up couch surfing for a weekend if that. She remembers one time they took a trip to the beach a couple hours away and ended up sleeping in the car that night simply because they wanted to stay an extra day but couldn't afford a hotel or the money for the extra trip out if they drove home.

Emma smiled as she realized she could now help out her aunt who had helped her so much growing up and tried to give her everything she possibly could. It was Emma's turn to give back now. Just the thought of giving her aunt some solace left her with a smile that she realized probably seemed out of place to the other woman as she was snapped from her thoughts with a clearing of the throat. Emma looked down to see the room keys had been placed on the counter in front of her and the kindly old woman was still smiling at her.

"Is there anything else I can help you with dear?"

"Uh, no, I think I'm just gonna go to my room for now. Thanks."

"Alright, well, if you change your mind, I'll be here all night."

Emma grabbed her keys and turned from the counter, looking for the elevators. She looked down at the paper envelope holding her keys and noticed it said she was in room 815. Looking back up as she continued walking towards the elevators (of course they were on the other side of the lobby and down the hall a bit, because why them near the doors where it would be convenient she mused to herself) she spied the brunette from earlier and let out a shocked "Seriously?"

Emma realized she must have said that louder than she had first thought as Regina looked up and locked eyes with her. "Now dear, I must be the one to accuse you of stalking me."

Emma blushed slightly and looked down. "Not like I'm trying to."

A disbelieving "If you insist" was all that followed from the brunette and Emma took that as her cue to keep moving when she looked back down at the newspaper she held in her hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma found herself later that evening, walking down the hallway to Regina's room. She really didn't want to think about the poor line of thought that brought her here. She could turn back, if she wanted to, but she didn't think she really did, and after all she had gone through so much work to find which room was hers. And sooner than she realized, she was stopped in front of the door, fist raised, about to knock, when her fears kicked in again. _"You can do this Swan, it's not that hard."_ She steeled her nerves, and brought her fist down, coming in contact with the door, a sharp rap sounded, followed by the sounds of shuffling coming from within the room.

The door opens, and a look of shock is quickly replaced by irritation as Regina stands there in the doorway, looking at Emma. "Can I help you?"

"Well, you don't have to but I figured I'd ask if you'd wanna maybe go get dinner. I mean, it seems like we'd run into each other there anyways." Emma trailed off feeling like she'd maybe said more than she meant to. Though she quickly added "Just as friends, well acquaintances really. Not a date or anything like that," when she saw the raised eyebrow Regina regarded her with.

And with a dramatic sigh, Regina stepped out of her room, pulling the door shut behind her. "I might as well seeing as how you seem to keep finding me. But let's make this clear, it is not a date."

Emma found herself smiling, even though Regina seemed to be working on maintaining the image of Emma being an annoyance and nothing more. Maybe the brunette would have a sweet spot for her after all. Or on second thought, maybe not, Emma had to correct herself, noticing the look the brunette was giving her. But it was probably all for show.

She led Regina out of the hotel and to her rental, getting the door for her in what may have been seen as an overly romantic gesture, but Emma just told herself, she was not hitting on her and would not be doing anything of the sort tonight.

Getting in the car herself, she tried to start with some small talk, hoping a conversation may follow. "I've never been to Houston before, but I figured I'd try and experience what I could while I was here. I hope you like Mexican though. It seems pretty popular online."

"It would certainly be a shame if the reviews were wrong."

"You have no idea, talk about embarrassing. I don't want to be taking you to some sketchy diner where we'll get robbed."

"That situation would be most unfortunate."

Emma pulled her phone out and began pulling up the Maps app, hoping the restaurant wasn't too far away, maybe some food and drinks could fix the tension, or pull the stick out of Regina's ass. Emma smiled to herself as her inner monologue continued on with exactly how far that stick would have to be up there to be that uptight.

"What seems to be so funny?"

Emma paled as she realized she couldn't actually answer that if she wanted this "not date" to continue on smoothly. Quickly covering with the first thing she could "Just a text a friend sent me. Seems to think I've been kidnapped."

"Why would he think that?"

"Well, I left home rather abruptly a few days ago and haven't returned. I said it'd only be a couple days, but my boss keeps sending me on trips."

"Oh really? You're here for work?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long I'll be in town though. Probably just a couple of days really, unless something comes up." Emma thought _"Of course it'd be work that she's interested in. The one topic I can't actually give many details on."_

Trying to steer the conversation off of herself, Emma asked "What about you? What brings you to Houston?"

"Work as well."

"What do you do?"

"I'd have to kill you if I tell you."

"Funny. But seriously, what brings you here?"

"No, really, that's classified. Why so interested in what I do? What is it you do?"

Thinking back to her business cards she'd found on her kitchen counter at home, she laughed at how the answer had already been supplied to her, earning a strange look from her companion. "I'm in human resources."

"Oh really?" Regina seemed to give her a disbelieving look.

Emma flashed her a genuine smile, "Really, you can even have my card if you want. Who makes up business cards with fake info right? I'm not that much of a creeper, it's just a weird coincidence we keep ending up in the same place."

"A weird coincidence indeed."

"Well, when I leave this time, I can always tell you where I'm going and we can compare notes to make sure we don't end up at the same place if it helps."

Emma's phone had to interrupt their easygoing conversation with a computerized female voice stating that their destination was on the left.

"Hey, look it's not a hole in the wall! No danger of getting robbed here." Emma couldn't help but exclaim. She pulled into the parking lot adjacent to the restaurant which looked rather plain on the outside, but well maintained, even the sign had all the letters illuminated. She got out of the car and headed over to the passenger side, intending to get the door for Regina, but found she had already opened the door and gotten out herself, leaving Emma to feel a bit awkward as she stood there. She acted on the first thing that came to mind and offered her arm out to Regina, who proceeded to look down at the red leather covered arm, hesitance on her face.

Seconds passed, but it felt like minutes, Emma getting the feeling that she would not get a positive reaction from this, instead shoved her hands in her pockets and turned to walk into the restaurant hoping Regina would follow.

"I thought I made it clear, this wasn't a date. I'm married."

"Yeah, not a date, no worries, just trying to be friendly." Emma could feel the tension between them rising again. She pulled the door to the building open, and held it for Regina, ushering her in with a quick wave of her hand.

She heard a muttered thank you as she followed Regina in and went to ask for a table. Silence fell on them once again as they followed the overly cheery hostess to the table, walking past all kinds of decoration made to make the place feel more "authentic" even though most of the sombreros hanging on the wall probably came with made in China stickers. She took in the look and feel of the place, enjoying some of the local artwork, the bright colors, and of course all the clothing. Mariachi music could be heard playing in the background and Emma really hoped this wasn't one of those chain-type American Mexican restaurants.

Emma took her seat opposite Regina at the small table, and ordered a beer when the waitress came by. Regina ordered a glass of red wine, and Emma couldn't help but think that seemed to fit her, like the drink was made for her, refined but bitter, an acquired taste of sorts.

She tentatively attempted to start up the conversation again. "So, you're married?"

"Yes, I certainly hope you're not too crushed by this revelation on our not date."

Emma could feel the sarcasm just begging to come out, "My poor heart, I think it's breaking. I don't know if I can make it, living a life without you, it just seems impossible. I've only known you a day but you've already changed my life _soooo_ much." She broke down laughing, unable to continue on this path any longer and keep a straight face.

Her comments at least earned a chuckle from Regina and she continued on between bursts of laughter. "After the flight earlier I really thought we had something special, guess I'll cancel the wedding invites. My family will just be devastated."

Regina was laughing now and joined in on her teasing, "My husband will be pleased to hear that he hasn't lost me to another woman whom I've just met. That would be a whirlwind romance wouldn't it?"

"The type that only appears in the movies like some bad rom-com." Emma took a swig of her beer. "So, on a more serious note, you really wouldn't just run away with me?" She asked attempting a serious face, but her wide grin gave it away.

"You'd have to be offering something very nice to sway me. I'm about as straight as they get."

Taking another swig of her beer, Emma smiled once again, "we'll see," and she tipped the bottle up, winking at Regina as she did so.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"No, of course not, I wouldn't dare try to steal a married woman." She looked away and finished up her beer before asking for another.

"Jeez, are we ever gonna get to actually order our food? Seems like we've been waiting for ever."

The waitress popped around the corner, dropping off Emma's next beer and taking their order. The conversation continued to flow smoothly between the two of them the rest of the meal, or maybe it was the work of the alcohol. Emma lost track of how many beers she had while Regina had a few glasses of wine. Good drinks, good food, good company was always a recipe for disaster, especially with Emma Swan when a straight (married) woman was involved.

"Come on 'Gina, you gotta do a shot with me. Look, they've got the kind with the worm in the bottle, that's how you know it's good."

Emma had been pestering Regina for the past few minutes, trying to get her to do a shot with her. Emma would swear up and down that she wasn't drunk, not even tipsy, besides, the restaurant was open a few more hours, and she was enjoying her company, and finally Regina (or Gina as Emma was currently calling her) relented.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me, my muse disappeared for a while (well, work kind of took over my life) but it's back now, I have the next couple updates already done (it was that or a super long one). Things should start picking up now though, both in the story and between our two leading ladies (yes it will still be swanqueen)**

* * *

One shot, two shots, three shots, and they lost count. Laughing, giggling, talking, moving ever closer, the two enjoyed the company of the other. Conversation flowing freely, talking about everything, talking about nothing, time passed around them while they stayed fixed in the moment. Emma could feel herself falling ever deeper, knowing it was a path of no return, that someone would end up hurt (most likely her).

Emma did her best to keep conversation on safe topics, meaning nothing personal. Anything and everything superficial was brought up, they discussed the weather, TV shows, gossip, people watched (mostly on that one lady with the beard three tables over who didn't realize that not only was there a weight limit to wearing yoga pants without anything else, they shouldn't come in jumpsuit orange and that purple flowery-lacy not quite top was really unattractive with it).

That however, was a bad idea as the conversation somehow got pulled into the realm of which celebrities would you fuck. Regina seemed most curious in Emma's choices, asking mostly about men. Emma in an attempt to make Regina feel just as awkward (or maybe she was genuinely curious on just how straight she really was) asked her about women.

"Okay, okay, I got one," Emma tried to spit out between bouts of laughter, "How about Rose, from Doctor Who? Do you know who that is?"

Regina blushed ever so slightly, "Yes, I'd have to give it a shot, even if I don't like it, to be able to say yes to that, we'll who wouldn't be jealous? Your turn, I'm guessing she's a yes for you too, so what about…." Regina trailed off, lost in thought for a second, biting her bottom lip and tilting her head slightly to the left, "Tennant?"

Now it was Emma's turn to sheepishly answer with a yes, "Though I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't especially if he really was the Doctor, I mean that's hard to resist right there, dangly bits and all."

The waitress walked over to the table interrupting their conversation, "I'm sorry ladies, but we're about to close for the night." She placed their check down on the table, pulling them out of their own world. Emma reached for the check, pulling it away from Regina and looked around the restaurant as she pulled out her wallet.

"I didn't even realize we were the only ones left in her."

Regina chuckled, "I hadn't either, didn't realize how late it was getting to be, to be honest."

Emma stood up from the table and held her hand out to Regina, offering it in case she needed help standing up, or maybe just because she was hoping to have some contact with her companion for the evening. Regina smiled, looked away, and took Emma's hand as she stood up, and pulling her towards the door. She didn't notice how Emma beamed at this slight contact between them.

Regina pushed the door of the restaurant open and stepped outside. She stopped and fell back in line with Emma, standing close to her, their shoulders brushing. It might have been the alcohol, or maybe it was the physical contact, but Emma's world started spinning (she would always blame it on the alcohol in the future). She pulled out her phone and called a cab, not wanting to attempt a drive home, or lose contact with the brunette (but that was a selfish reason, so safety first). It wasn't that Emma was hoping to get lucky (well, that thought was in the back of her mind –she certainly wouldn't complain if the other woman wanted to instigate any events later that night), but she wanted to savor any moment of contact between the two. She stayed there, enjoying the comfort of the brunette's skin on her own, for a good long moment (or a few), waiting for the cab to arrive, conversation forgotten about.

The cab finally pulled up outside the restaurant and Emma, being ever the chivalrous woman she was, opened the door to help Regina in, who this time accepted her help. Emma could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as Regina held her hand, fingers lingering. A silent prayer that Regina wouldn't notice later, and she finally let go of her hand, determined to blame anything that happened tonight solely on the alcohol. She shut the door and exhaled deeply as she turned around, trying to forget the electric feeling in her fingertips left by such a gentle touch. "Get your head in the game Swan, she's married. You can't do this," she muttered, trying to convince and remind herself at the same time. It didn't provide much solace though as she walked around the car, fingers still tingling.

She slid in on the other side, and found Regina sitting closer than necessary, which became way too close when the cab turned a corner and she fell into Emma's side with a giggle. "Oops." Emma felt a blush once again creeping up her cheeks. Regina made no move to sit upright again, staying put where she was, leaned up against Emma, in the back of a cab, in Houston.

" _Shit,"_ was all Emma could think as she tried to find a way to bring them back to a safe ground. It seemed Regina was a lot less uptight than she had thought, or maybe she was just _very_ friendly. She had said she was straight after all right? Maybe, it was possible, that she didn't actually realize just what effect she was having on the blonde. Her thoughts were interrupted by the gentle snoring sounds of the brunette on her shoulder. Emma relaxed and started to enjoy their position when the cab stopped, having arrived at their destination.

She gently prodded the brunette awake and paid for the cab before getting out and once more helping her inside and up to her room. Reflecting upon the evening she realized, maybe it hadn't been such a bad idea after all to ask Regina along. Savoring the last few moments of close contact as she walked down the hallway, arm wrapped around Regina's waist, she secretly wished this would never end.

Regina fished around in her pockets looking for the room key before a drunken "shit" could be heard, "I don't have my key." Emma turned to guide Regina back downstairs and was mildly surprised at the sound of protest she heard from the brunette at her side. "Nooo sleep now, key later. I'll get in mm the morning."

 _"This has got to be a bad idea,"_ was all that Emma could think as she felt like she was walking to her death. She paused for a moment outside her door, swallowing hard, she grabbed her room key and slid it through the door, tensing as she pushed open the door. This could either go very _very_ wrong or maybe okay as her mind was reeling with all the possibilities. Emma's pulse quickened as she felt the brunette starting to take the lead and pull them both towards the bed. But relief came as the brunette simply pulled her down on the bed with her and snuggled into her side, holding on tight.

The two of them lay there, fully dressed, shoes still on (Emma decided to try and slip hers off without disturbing her sleeping companion), Emma staring at the ceiling, while the brunette slumbered curled up into her side. Emma's arm found its home wrapped around Regina's shoulders and she couldn't resist running her fingers through dark locks. The nagging voice at the back of her mind kept telling her it felt right, that this is how she wanted her life, though she knew it would never happen.

Images of her and Regina and Henry on vacation, going to the beach, running through an amusement park or even walking their dog flitted through her drunken mind. She could find a home with them, maybe not the home she wanted, or the family she'd ever imagined. Especially not the family part if Regina really was as straight as she had said, and there was always the problem of the husband. But a girl can dream right? That's all it was, just a dream. And dream that night she did.

That morning Emma woke up to an empty bed, a closing door and a foggy mind. Nothing made sense to her, until it started to come back to her in bits and pieces (so did the hangover). She vowed she would not go chasing after the woman who had attempted to sneak out, and been successful up to the shutting door. If she wanted to leave without waking Emma, then Emma would let her believe she was successful. Besides, it wasn't as if Regina was disappearing forever, maybe it was just work? She checked her phone for the time. The screen lit up blindingly bright, displaying 4:18am on the lock screen. Okay, maybe it wasn't work. (Though she told her self it could be – she didn't know what Regina did in all honesty, not having gotten past it's classified.)

Groggily, Emma got up and made her way to the bathroom. She was determined to sleep the rest of her hangover off, in just a minute. Pushing away any thoughts about the likelihood of Regina running away, regretting the previous night's actions (even though nothing happened), she stripped her clothes off and went back to bed, this time in a proper manner, sliding under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

A sharp rapping at the door pulled Emma from her slumber. At first she didn't recognize the source of the sound or really what had even woken her up, but it sounded again, this time seeming more urgent. Emma jumped out of bed, and went to the door, throwing it open for whoever was standing on the other side, momentarily forgetting her lack of pants as she stood there in a tank top and boxers.

She was dismayed to find a certain brunette standing on the other side of the door, and suddenly felt embarrassed at her lack of clothing when a blush began to color the other woman's face. Emma invited her in and began searching around for some pants, glancing at the clock laying on the table. 12:47pm (was it that late already?) She grabbed her pants from the previous night, left lying lifelessly on the floor by the bed, noticing how Regina refused to look in her direction.

She heard the brunette start speaking, "I'm sorry about last night, I don't normally act like that. I just wanted to apologize for my actions, I didn't mean to give you any ideas and I hope I didn't make you think otherwise."

Emma gave Regina a reassuring smile, "No worries, it was just two friends out for drinks. I know you're married and I wouldn't dare do anything that might jeopardize that. Besides, it'll take a lot more than one night's drunken actions to make me think otherwise." Emma knew that last part was an outright lie, but Regina didn't need to know that. It still didn't change the fact that she sincerely meant she wouldn't try to ruin Regina's marriage.

"I really felt bad waking up and leaving like I did, but I didn't think I should stay any longer."

"We were both drunk last night, but nothing happened, there's nothing to worry about."

Emma thought it might be a long shot considering the previous night, Regina might have reservations about tonight, but she decided to ask anyways, "So, I'm starving, how about breakfast – or lunch in your case?"

She earned a smile from Regina, "I thought you were here for work, but so far I haven't seen you work, just sleep and eat."

"Well at least you know what I do Miss I'll-have-to-kill-you-if-I-tell-you."

"Actually, I can't say I do, what does a human resources coordinator do?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," Emma said with a smile and a wink, knowing that was probably more accurate than she'd like to admit.

"Ha ha, very funny. Though I highly doubt you are doing your job, unless your job is to spend time with me."

"Well, my job is a uh recruiting job you could say. And as I don't know what you do, I may very well be doing my job."

Well, if you must know, I work in the government; it's a rather boring job."

"It can't be that boring if it's classified."

"I'm an accountant."

"Telling me that was punishable by death?"

"No, but it's really a conversation killer. Finding out all I do is stare at numbers."

"Still, I doubt it's as bad as you want me to believe. But, if you don't want to talk about it, we can talk about something else. How about your family? I met Henry, and I keep hearing you're married but I have yet to hear anything else about him."

Regina smiled and blushed, "Well, I'm not sure where to start, what would you like to know?"

"How about the simple stuff, what's his name? How'd you meet? Is he human?" Emma had thrown the last part out in jest and smiled at Regina poking her tongue ever so slightly out between her teeth.

She had earned a hearty laugh from Regina, "Yes, he's human, sorry to disappoint, I did not marry a cat. His name's Daniel, and we met in college."

Emma gave Regina a reassuring look, hoping to urge her to continue on. This might be the only way to learn anything about the secretive woman in front of her. She hadn't even managed to get much information from her when they were drinking the night before.

Regina hesitated before continuing on, a look of apprehension marred her face, almost like she was giving away too much rather than just talking about her family. "Well, I left home to get away from my mother, she was rather controlling, and went to college out of state. I didn't have any idea what to expect when I got there really, but when I was moving in, these guys came over to 'meet the new students' as they put it. I was invited to a party at their frat house that night, and when I got there, I felt completely out of my element. This guy brought me a drink, and he looked good, and I didn't think anything would come of it. But, well, I was proven wrong. I don't remember much of the rest of the night, except for well, Daniel. He'd managed to save me from who knows what horrors."

Emma felt a twinge of guilt hearing this revelation, she was the one who had pushed for it, and regretted it instantly, realizing she was the reason for Regina's current discomfort, something she had never wanted to cause her. She opted to change topics.

"So how about that post-hangover breakfast? I have to go pick up my car anyways."

"On one condition."

Emma raised an eyebrow, curious as to what "conditions" Regina could have.

"I pick where we eat this time, and please don't call it a post-hangover breakfast again. That would imply we were actually hung over."

"Oh? You drink like a college kid on spring break often then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Regina winked at Emma and turned and sauntered out the door. Emma followed after her shaking her head in disbelief, this woman was going to be the death of her.

"So, where is it we're going to?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

It was a Starbucks they ended up at, Emma should have guessed. However, what she never would have guessed was who she saw. Graham sauntered up to her, shortly after she entered the coffee shop, trailing behind Regina once again.

"Emma, how's your search going?" He questioned innocently, taking a sip of his drink.

Emma was still trying to recover from the shock of seeing the grim reaper drinking coffee but she managed to stammer out "It's uh it's going about as well as one would expect." Regina stood next to her, confused at the particular exchange (or rather the reason for Emma's sudden nervousness).

Graham smiled at her, a sparkle in his eyes, "Just remember, you've only got five more days. I wouldn't get distracted if I were you." He turned and walked away, disappearing just as abruptly as he had appeared.

Regina turned to Emma, "Well, that was weird. Who was he anyways?"

"That was my boss."

"What? Does he think you can't do your job?"

"I think he's just reminding me to do it. It's kind of an important one."

Regina laughed, "How important can HR be? It's not like you'll die if you don't hire somebody right?"

Emma paled and then hoped Regina didn't notice, forcing a laugh, she scratched at the back of her neck "No, of course not." Though she was really questioning how she was going to find Killian, there wasn't much information to go on, and it would pull her away from the attractive brunette and their blossoming friendship. She could feel her heart sink with this revelation, but if she had to leave, it would be even more awkward to ask the brunette to go with her, especially to make it seem like she wasn't hitting on her. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

 _She's not worth your life._

Emma sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket, it seemed like that answered her question. Her job was definitely more important.

Regina sensed a shift in Emma's mood, "Something wrong?"

Emma looked up at her, seeing concern in her eyes, she smiled weakly, her good mood from earlier ruined. "Boss just texted, I should probably get back to work, I'm sorry. I'll see you later?"

"Yes, I'd like that."

Emma smiled as she turned and left, pulling out her phone once again, ready to get back to work on finding Killian. It seemed easier this time, or maybe she was just elated that Regina had admitted to wanting to see her again.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma was on the phone, she had managed to discover that Killian was still captain of a cruise liner, and that his ship was currently docked. It would be leaving soon (the next day actually), and so she was trying to get her impromptu vacation booked (not that she wasn't already on a vacation of sorts). Sadly, the cruise itself was a week long, going to Central America, and once her work was done, she wasn't sure what else she would do to pass the time. And that wasn't even getting into the complications of how they would get back home, what with the captain mysteriously disappearing in the middle of it. She had contemplated calling up Ruby, but getting her down to Houston on such short notice may not be successful (not to mention she would really prefer taking Regina and getting to know her better).

Emma sighed, realizing she was going to spend the next week alone, there was no way around that. She pushed herself up from the table, the chair sliding back, and exited her room. Her cruise would be booked, just her, just one week, she could do this. She padded down the hallway, feeling the carpet under her bare feet, guiding her towards Regina's room. She knocked softly on the wood door, taking in the hollow sound that echoed in the room. Though she couldn't help but smile when the door opened, despite the thought that this would be the last time she'd probably ever see the brunette.

"Hey," she greeted, the empty feeling rising in her stomach, "I guess this is my last night here."

"Did you just find out?"

"Yeah, my boss says there's this cruise I need to be on."

"So you're getting a working vacation? That sounds rough. What do you do exactly?"

Regina had motioned for Emma to come in and was shutting the door behind her with a click. Emma sat down in one of the two chairs occupying the room, Regina sat down on the bed.

"Well, you know I do HR stuff."

"Yes, but I don't know of many HR representatives that get to go on cruises or travel as much as you."

Emma smiled and jokingly asked "Is this an interrogation? Don't you like have to read me my rights first?" She took in her surroundings, either Regina didn't have much of anything with her, or she kept it all very hidden. It looked like the room was completely unoccupied.

"No, of course not, I was just curious, your job sounds interesting, getting all these vacations, travelling all the time. I thought HR was just sitting in an office and doing paperwork, pretty boring like my accounting job. I may have to consider a change of career if it's just one big vacation."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, Regina's response was a little bit of an exaggeration, "Well, if you must know, I work for Happily Ever After Talent Agency," she quoted the name off her business card, putting together a story on the fly, "I know it's kind of a corny name, but it fits. You've probably never heard of us, but well, our agents are everywhere. We focus mostly on the entertainment industry, trying to connect people with their dreams. I could go on and on about the intricacies of it, but you're probably more familiar with some of our work. I recruit mostly for TV shows, those reality shows that everyone loves to hate, I find their people. You need a bitch, I can find one, a country girl, you got it, or the perfect douche – yeah it's all me."

Emma was mentally panicking, hoping she could come up with something Regina would believe, she refused to show any nervous habits right now, that would definitely be a giveaway. She could hope this was something Regina didn't want to push further, she didn't know any actual names of anyone from any show, but it was too late to change her job now.

It seemed to have worked, Regina seemed fascinated with the web of lies she had woven, "So, there's somebody on this cruise you're looking for?"

"Seems like it, my boss was rather cryptic about it, but it wouldn't surprise me if he thinks there's someone special there. He tends to find people and send me to, well, seal the deal you could say."

"Definitely more interesting than my job. So when do you leave?" Regina asked, leaning back, using her arms as support.

"Tomorrow morning." Emma looked down, trying to push that thought out of her mind again.

"Well, we'll just have to make tonight count." She winked, smiling and maybe a little too flirty for Emma's liking. Oh this woman was going to get her in trouble.

Emma couldn't help but respond in her own way, a challenge. "Really now? What do you have in mind?" Subconsciously, she licked her lips.

A sultry "You'll see" was the only reply that came.

Regina pulled Emma inside a darkened building that night, the two of them already having had a couple drinks with dinner, had decided to continue on, going to a bar. But Emma didn't recognize the building outright as being a bar. It seemed too dilapidated for that, but if the pounding music she could hear outside was any indicator, it had to be occupied rather than abandoned.

Regina had led her around back, and for one bleak moment Emma had entertained the idea that maybe she wouldn't be going home that night, rather her body may be left there, in the alley to be discovered later by some poor drunk.

But that thought was pushed aside when Regina knocked on a door and it opened a couple seconds later, revealing a big, burly, black man, dressed as a typical bouncer, shaved head, arms as big as tree trunks in standard fashion. His face however, broke into the biggest brightest smile upon seeing Regina and pulled her into a tight hug, letting go only after she tapped out, begging for release.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the exchange, that is, until he pulled her in for a hug with a quick "Any friend of Regina's is a friend of mine." When he finally let go, Emma was unwilling to tap out no matter how restricted her breathing was, he stepped back and introduced himself, holding out a hand, "Name's John."

She quickly took it, and then realized her fingers may soon fear for their lives, and braced, "Emma, Emma Swan." He grabbed her hand and shook it vigorously, before Regina slid her arm around Emma's and pulled her toward the door.

She led Emma all the way to the bar before ending their contact, she ordered them drinks, not even asking Emma's opinion. "Don't worry, it's his specialty" she had said, "Guaranteed to result in a fun night," maybe a little too suggestively.

He sat the identical drinks down in front of them, Emma didn't even know what it was she was drinking to be honest, but she wasn't going to question her companion's judgement. A quick toast and an empty glass later, Emma was on the dance floor, Regina in front of her. She didn't want to question exactly what had happened to lead her to this point in time (she really wasn't sure, and she really wasn't going to protest it), but it had resulted in Regina currently grinding against her. Normally, Emma would really enjoy the attentions of such an attractive woman, but given her predicament, was doing her best to not enjoy them so much (she was still married after all, and straight, and so not into women despite all the other signs).

The song stopped, and before the next one started, Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her back to the bar, it was going to be her safety zone tonight. Claiming she needed another drink, despite how detrimental that may be in the long run, she was going to have another drink, and maybe a break from their contact.

The stars were not aligned to Emma's favor that night. She had just received her drink when some guy who Emma would normally hate (but maybe not this time) walked up to the brunette, leaning in close, trying to be heard over the music, attempted to pick her up, or that's what Emma would assume. She had really only heard Regina's response as the brunette had shook her head, and leaned away from the guy, into Emma. "No thanks, I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that."

Emma nearly choked on her drink because as luck would have it, she was drinking it at the time, looking over at Regina, eyes bugging out of her head. She quickly schooled her face, but her shock had been evident. The smirk on this guy's face turned evil if it could ever be described as that, and he leaned back into Regina. Emma was once again unable to comprehend what he said, but was once more on the receiving end of Regina's actions. She turned to Emma, kissed her fully on the lips, grabbed her drink and pulled Emma away. Emma had no choice but to comply, left in a shocked stupor, never in a thousand years had she seen this turn of events coming, but now she had to forget what that brief (way too short) kiss had felt like. She really didn't want to describe it as feeling 'right', no that was giving it too much control over her future, a future that could never happen with Regina. She tried to push all her feelings on the alcohol, really she tried, her mantra becoming "She's straight" once again. And somewhere deep down, she felt entirely too grateful to that prick for leading to that (and she cursed his name because now she couldn't forget).


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me through this. The reviews are awesome! Definitely keeps me going, so, bonus update :) This is my NaNoWriMo piece too (though I started early, still gonna try to jam out another 30K or more words this month) Sorry it's a cliff-hanger but the mystery behind Regina will be over soon.**

* * *

Regina shoved Emma's drink into her hand, who promptly tipped it back, savoring the sweet burn of the alcohol, wishing she had another one (maybe later). Leading the brunette to the dance floor, she pulled her close in her arms. If this was all she was going to get, she would take it, savoring every moment of contact, pushing her limits, knowing that this may be all she'd end up having with the woman in her arms. She went back to the bar, getting another round of drinks for them between songs, trying to make their act believable, just in case that guy was still around. They danced to every song, drinking the night away, a blurred stupor enveloping them, stumbling out of the club when it closed, holding each other upright, a cloud of laughter swarming around them.

The rest of the night was a blur, and Emma was once again, slightly hungover as she made her way to the cruise ship. She had gotten Regina's number and was texting her already, unwilling to lose any sort of connection that was developing between them. She was positive she'd fallen hard for the brunette and wouldn't be able to find anyone else. Though she was still determined to try and make the best of this trip, despite her thoughts being somewhere else. Maybe a break wouldn't hurt, she could get her head on straight again. The brunette and her smile continued to swim around the blonde's head, not giving her a moment of respite. Their conversation wandered and meandered, sweeping past the events of the previous night, touching on neutral, safe topics. The wait time to get on the ship was way too long for Emma's liking, her deadline was fast approaching, and from the looks of it, there were quite a few people getting on this ship. Emma started questioning if she could manage to find the captain before the ship embarked on its journey, maybe then, just maybe, she wouldn't have to destroy the vacations of everyone around her, maybe they wouldn't be stranded at sea.

She found herself once again questioning what a cruise ship would do in the middle of the gulf with no captain around. That had to be a new situation, since when did just the captain disappear? Maybe she could make it seem like he'd fallen overboard as someone was bound to notice his disappearance pretty quickly, at the very least that light show that had erupted the last time.

When she finally made it on the ship, she set about finding her cabin so she could leave behind her suitcase before searching the ship for the one and only Killian Jones. He was according to his picture, a man in his mid-thirties, with rugged good looks, the type Emma supposed she'd go for, if she was straight, not that she couldn't appreciate him without any attraction. A slightly heavier five o'clock shadow graced his face, strikingly opposite his baby blue eyes that sparkled with a youth that was long past. He was tall and thin, and could probably bring home any woman he wanted, and Emma imagined he did quite often.

Her plan would be an over-used but reliable one, men were all the same, they'd always respond to an attractive woman wanting to accompany them for the night and Emma knew she was good-looking, at least enough that most men would not turn her away, and quite a few women would be hard pressed to deny her attentions too.

She set about wandering around the ship, trying to look lost, which considering she really was, was easier done than said, hoping to attract the attention of some young employee. She just needed to get close to the captain, and as luck would have it, she managed to bump into him, presumably returning from greeting the visitors that had slowly been boarding.

"Oh, hello, uhm, could you help me? I'm afraid I've gotten myself a bit turned around," She asked, faking a shy smile, trying to look embarrassed at her current predicament. Her blonde locks fell over her left shoulder, drawing attention to her cleavage, on display in her too tight tank top, her shorts a little too snug. She was the picture of innocence, and anyone who saw the scenario from afar would guess she was planning something, but the captain was too taken by her looks and ability to help her and maybe himself along the way.

He smiled wolfishly at her, "Of course, miss, I'd love to help one of our esteemed guests." He offered his arm out to her, and she accepted, wrapping her arms around it, holding firmly but not too tight, smiling up at him. "Now, what is it I can do for you?" His Irish accent coming out a bit thicker, no doubt in an attempt to seduce (women love accents after all).

"Well, I was out exploring the ship, it's really big isn't it? And well, I may have gotten turned around, and now I don't know where I am, or how to get back to my room, and it's all just a bit overwhelming. How do you even remember where anything is? Did you get lost a lot? I don't think I could ever find my way around, definitely not without a map."

Emma had begun rambling, trying to praise the captain while making herself seem weaker and foolish, knowing what his type would be. Definitely one to enjoy playing the hero. He asked her what her room number was and she gave it to him, following behind his every footstep. She punctuated her ramblings periodically to ask him questions about himself and offer compliments. Soon she was outside of her cabin, still holding on to his arm, she pulled him in for a hug, thanking him and whispered in his ear, "Would you like to come in for a drink? I'd like to thank you properly." She could feel his body shift under her as he took in the meaning of her words.

He pulled back, "Maybe later, love, I've got to get this cruise underway, wouldn't want to keep the other guests waiting."

"Oh of course, you have a super important job, but I'd love to see you, maybe you could stop by tonight, around 8?" She winked at him, her tongue poking between her teeth; she only had to keep this up for a bit longer. Hopefully he wouldn't put up too much of a fight, she had practically offered herself up on a silver platter already.

"I think I could manage that, can have my mate hold down the fort for a little while later. Eight it is, love."

Emma smiled and gave him a small wave of her fingers as she turned and entered into her cabin. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it, exhaling deeply, letting the act fall as she slid to her knees. It was almost over, she could almost go back home. At least, she could only hope for a break between now and her next mission. She was really starting to miss sleeping in her own bed, and maybe it would do her some good, she could hit up the bars, find someone or a couple of someones and forget about Regina.

She didn't move from her spot until she heard his feet softly thud down the hall, her head fell back and hit the door. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she pulled out her phone and checked it for any new messages. The clock on her lock screen read 2:46, she'd have just under 5 hours to prepare for her date. She slid up on the screen and opened her texts, scrolling through to Ruby's name, she typed out a message.

 _Shit, Rubes, I'm fucked._

 _What happened?_

 _I met someone._

 _That's great, go for it! I don't see a problem there._

 _She's married, and straight._

 _Oh_

 _Yeah, oh. You're a lot of help you know that._

 _Well, it could be worse._

 _How so?_

 _She could be ugly._

 _Not helping Rubes._

 _I'm trying, but ur not giving me much to work with._

 _I've got it bad, she kissed me the other night and I can't stop thinking about her…_

 _Well, if she kissed you, she can't be that straight. I'd be more worried about the married bit really. U might have a chance though. Are there any troubles in paradise?_

 _Seriously? That's your advice? Hope she gets divorced?_

 _Well, it's that or hope they're up for an open marriage and get used to being with a guy. Unless u wanna destroy a happy couple?_

 _Not an option, I couldn't hurt her like that._

 _So, find someone else then. What makes her special?_

 _Honestly, dunno. She's hot, and funny, and kind, but kind of a bitch too, ok a lot of a bitch, and not really that kind, she actually was really rude when we met. But she's funny, and idk, it feels right. She's really done nothing special to make her special, or different or anything._

 _God, Em, u got it bad. Better find someone else unless u wanna be friendzoned for life._

Emma leaned her head back against the door one last time, her arms resting against her knees. She could not wait for a vacation after this. Vegas. Definitely Vegas. Who would have thought travelling all the time for work could be this draining? At least she still had some time to watch TV before he'd stop by tonight.

She flipped through the channels absent mindedly, cycling through all twenty options the cruise offered before freezing. It was the 5 o'clock news, out of Houston. Emma grabbed her phone and immediately typed out a message to a certain brunette.

 _What the fuck were you doing today?! I saw you on the news; please tell me you're still alive._


	14. Chapter 14

Emma's foot tapped nervously on the floor as she sat on her bed, phone still in hand, watching the footage replay while the announcer spoke in the background, waiting for a reply from Regina.

"…This scene from earlier today was recorded following a shootout. Several FBI agents stormed this warehouse, previously thought to be abandoned. It actually contained one of the largest money laundering operations of the past decade. It is thought the agents entered the warehouse taking the occupants, members of the cartel, by surprise. They were not counting on several more arriving heavily armed. So far three agents are dead with several more in critical condition, it is unclear how many actually lost their lives today…"

The footage in the background showed a large building currently surrounded with yellow crime scene tape, officers were walking in and out of the building, and if she blinked, she would have missed it. She saw Regina, in the background, being escorted by an officer out of the building, at least, she thought it was Regina. The officer was blocking most of her body and she'd only caught a slight glimpse as they walked out the door before he'd moved to her side once again.

"Please don't let her be a criminal," Emma found herself repeating over and over again with still no reply from the now very mysterious brunette.

She kept checking her phone, tapping the lock button every so often to check the time, it seemed like it had stopped though. 5:12, it never changed, not once. The anticipation was killing her, but she refused, well, was currently resisting typing out another message.

5:13, still nothing. 5:14, was she alright? Was she locked up? Or worse, what if she was dead? God please don't let her be a criminal. Was it all just an act? What about the club? She'd known the guy a little too well, and what was with the back entrance? Something had seemed off about that, like really off.

She unlocked her phone, seeing nothing following her message. She thought better, and locked it again, putting it down on the bed, she got up and paced her room. Two laps, that was all she made before she lunged after her phone again, pulling up her conversation, her fingers shaking she tapped out another message.

 _Please respond, please tell me you're not a criminal, please tell me you're okay. I'm really worried, just let me know._

She could feel her tears threatening to escape, she wasn't sure if it was out of frustration or something more, hurt? Betrayal? Worry? It wasn't like the brunette to not respond. Well, maybe it was, they really hadn't known each other that long and the blonde couldn't say for sure what she was or wasn't like normally. Maybe she had given the brunette too much importance in her life, that was actually very likely, and it was even more likely that the other had not given her nearly the same power.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the brunette texted back. It definitely wasn't what Emma expected.

 _I'm fine, I'm not a criminal. What's brought up this line of questioning?_

 _I saw you on TV, you were with a cop at that warehouse shooting today. That or you have a very convincing twin._

 _What shooting? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?_

There was a shifty eyes emoji included in that last message. Emma looked up at the TV once again, replaying the same scenes over again, she kept watching for the brunette leaving with the officer. It never came.

"Was I just imagining that? I know I haven't been drinking. Am I really just seeing things?" She began to question herself before realizing that Regina was probably waiting for a reply.

 _I coulda sworn I saw you on TV, the news is all over that warehouse shooting today. It looked like you were in the background being escorted out by a cop. I was scared you'd been involved. Sorry to freak on you like that._

 _No worries, I'm glad you care about my safety, but should I be concerned you're imagining me places? Especially dangerous ones? What would an accountant be doing in a shootout?_

 _I don't know, I thought maybe you were like one of those agents or something. Aren't they all like paper pushers anyways?_

 _Well, you don't have to worry about that, I'm an unarmed paper pusher/number cruncher, biggest risk I have is a papercut at work. ;)_

 _Thank god, wait, you're not a hemophiliac or whatever that could bleed out are you?_

 _Nope, not going to die of a papercut any time soon. But seriously, should I be worried about your extreme concern over my safety?_

 _Nah, just think of it as an extreme lack of others to care about in my life._

Emma put her phone down, _"Shit, I didn't think she'd question me on that, what if she finds out? Is she gonna push me away? I'd rather have her in my life than not at all."_ All of Emma's inner fears began pushing themselves out of the dark recesses of her mind, coming forward once more, each thought getting crazier and crazier but all involved losing or rather, being forced, out of the brunette's life. She kneeled down in front of the minibar, looking to see what alcoholic goodness was stored within it. She grabbed a tiny bottle of vodka and tossed it back in an attempt to push the thoughts away with it.

She still had to put up a good act with Killian tonight if she wanted to finish the job. More importantly, if she wanted to stay alive. She was running out of time, three days left to get it done or she'd be done. And that would mean losing Regina, but at that point, it didn't really matter what Regina had figured out or thought or her feelings to be brutally honest. She couldn't ruin her chance with Killian, who knows if she'd get another, and with what he was thinking would happen, she'd have to go through with it for that chance. She cringed at the thought of what would have to occur, his sweaty body writhing on top of hers, the act she'd have to put up.

Faking the orgasm wasn't the problem, that's a skill every woman has, but being convincing, at least enough to make him come back, well, it really didn't help he was a guy and she wanted nothing to do with him. It wasn't that he was unattractive, but it was more that she was about as straight as a hairpin turn. And he was most definitely male.

She'd need to be on top of her game for this, there was no doubt about that, and any drama with Regina needed to take a backseat. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something about that conversation seemed off, but it was honestly more likely that she'd simply been imagining her friend in the background, besides she'd watched the clip repeatedly and not seen her or that other cop there again. On second thought, maybe a couple more bottles wouldn't hurt. Just as long as she didn't smell like a brewery later when Killian arrived she figured she'd be fine, and besides a little liquid courage never hurt when it came to her acting abilities.

Soon enough, the fateful knock on her door came, and she took one deep breath, slowly exhaling as she made her way to the door, mentally preparing herself along the way. Pulling it open, she plastered on the best, most sincere smile she could manage and invited him in for a drink.

He smiled eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly considering this was to be his last night alive. Stepping inside, he wrapped his hands behind his back, trying to act as the ever chivalrous gentleman, his pristine white uniform gripping his body, showing off well defined muscles hidden beneath layers of clothing. "Enjoying your stay?"

"Of course, the ship's very nice, all the comforts of home here," Emma lied through her teeth, not wanting to admit she hadn't left the cabin all day, in anticipation of this exact moment, "What can I get you to drink?"

"I wouldn't mind a spot rum if there's any," he started to make himself comfortable in her room, knowing exactly how tonight should end.

Emma made her way to the mini-fridge, bending over to inspect the contents. She took her time, feeling his eyes on her, her dress for the night hugging all her curves perfectly, "Looks like you're in luck tonight, there's a couple mini bottles here." She grabbed both of them and stood up, looking over her shoulder to meet his gaze.

Killian made his way over to her, arms outstretched, intent on pulling her into his embrace. Emma felt his arms wrap around her waist, felt his body pressing into hers, his breath warm against her neck. She fought the urge to tense up, sinking back into his arms as his beard tickled her neck as he kissed her way down. She tilted her head away, allowing him easier access, trying to forget who he was, instead imagining it was Regina. He slowly pushed his way further and Emma turned in his arms, facing him, she pressed her lips against his attempting to distract him while she reached for her cuffs.

As his hands made their way over her body she broke the kiss, sliding the cuffs on him. Emma couldn't hold back a smirk as a look of confusion then fear washed over his face. The room was filled with a soft blue glow, the light emanating from the cuffs on his wrist. The waves outside the boat picked up, rocking the ship back and forth, lightning flashed outside the cabin window and around them hooded figures appeared. Clawed hands extended from the oversized sleeves, the room filled with an eerie chill, another flash of lightning and Graham appeared in front of her.

He gave her a slight smile and a gentle nod in her direction as she stepped back, putting more distance between herself and the scene unfolding in front of her. Graham turned his focus to Killian, a scythe materializing in his hands as the hooded figures circled around him, holding Killian in place. He began begging for his life, pleading for forgiveness, asking for another chance, saying he could be of use, he knew where she was, he'd help them just please spare his life.

Emma turned from the scene in front of her, she couldn't bear to see the sight of a grown man begging like this, she couldn't witness Graham taking the life of the man she'd captured, the thought that he was dead now because of her. She couldn't watch as they all faded from this plane, returning the world back to normal, the waters quieting once more, a peace falling over the ship. Now she just needed to get home.


	15. Chapter 15

Shaking, Emma picked up her phone, knowing she'd just witnessed someone die, but she couldn't imagine why it bothered her this time and not last or any of the other times she'd directly taken someone's life. This was rather indirect, and he had had long enough to live. She supposed it could be a result of the events from earlier that day, her thinking that some harm had come to Regina. Maybe her nerves were just done for and over today, maybe some sleep would help, but she didn't want to sleep, or rather couldn't stomach the idea of sleeping in the room where he'd just died. That was certainly something she'd never had to deal with or worry about before, but it's not like she could just change rooms or leave and go somewhere else. She had six days left on her cruise, six miserable, long days. She started wondering if she could just get off at the next port and not get back on, if she could actually take a vacation there or maybe just catch a flight and go somewhere else.

She had dialed Regina's number, realizing what her actions were once she had placed the phone to her ear and heard the ringing, one, two, three. It took three rings for Regina to answer.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, busy?"

 _"_ _If I was I wouldn't have answered. Are you alright Emma?"_

Emma cleared her throat, "Yeah, about as alright as I can be."

Regina's tone softened, _"Talk to me, what's going on?"_

"Today's just been rough. This cruise thing is definitely not my style." She let out a strained chuckle, trying to fight back the urge to unload her soul to the person on the other end and reconciling it with the knowledge that Regina would surely think she was crazy if she knew the truth. Emma fell back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, her blond hair splayed out like a crown.

 _"_ _Well, did you find the guy at least? Or just getting started on your work still?"_

"Yeah, I found him, definitely not what I expected. But, you know, the boss gets what he wants in the end right?"

 _"_ _If he wasn't what you expected, how do you know he was the right guy? I thought he didn't give you a name or anything to go off of."_

Emma mentally cursed herself as she remembered that she had said that. Thinking on her feet she answered the only way she could really think of, "Yeah, I didn't but my boss texted me some info today, guess he realized it'd be near impossible to find the right guy without at least a description of him. Turns out it was the captain of the ship, funny huh? I was thinking it'd be a visitor the entire time, but no, he found a staff member."

 _"_ _So, did you get him to agree?"_

"Agree to what?"

 _"_ _That show you said you recruit people for, what was the name of it by the way? I'll have to watch it sometime, now that I know one of their staff."_

Emma could feel the anxiety building in her chest, her pulse started racing, pounding in her ears, she hadn't realized how long she laid there, staring up at the ceiling, silence on the line until Regina's voice pulled her out once again.

 _"_ _Emma?"_ The voice was tender, soft, comforting, seeking out an answer, wondering if something was wrong, unsure of what had just happened. _"Emma, honey?"_ She probed again, and Emma felt her heart tighten in her chest.

"Y-yeah, I'm here," she cleared her throat, "sorry, I spaced out, today's been kinda rough for me."

 _"_ _It's okay, dear,"_ Regina shifted topics; sensing work may be the cause of the distress Emma's currently facing, _"So, when you're not busy gallivanting around the country, what do you like to do?"_

Emma found herself chuckling at the use of the word 'gallivanting'. Falling into easy conversation, time passed around them, frozen for the two women, their musings wandering, drifting, meandering, learning about each other. Emma committed everything she could to memory; she didn't want a single detail to slip through her fingers. Laughing at how she thought she'd despise the older brunette when she first saw her, how it sharply contrasted with their easygoing and tentative friendship, how it was at opposite ends of her current emotions for the other woman, with her seductively sultry voice, even when she wasn't trying.

With a start she woke up, her phone laying beneath her, she couldn't even remember falling asleep, or getting off the phone with Regina the night before. She ungraciously wiped a trail of quickly drying drool from her chin and pulled her phone out. Tapping the lock button, its screen remained black, she held it, a drained battery icon flashed on the screen. Emma dug out her charger from the depths of her bag, she'd had yet to unpack it, and plugged her phone in. Her stomach rumbled, begging for nourishment that she'd failed to provide for most of a day.

She quickly changed out of her clothes from the previous night, opting instead for something more comfortable- an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats and gaudy lime green flip-flops. It's not like she was trying to impress anyone on this ship anymore, sweeping her long blonde hair back into a messy ponytail, she exited the room, her keycard tucked safely in her pocket. A quick meal would do her some good, and cruises were famous for their all-you-can-eat buffets and never ending drinks. She'd worry about her phone and her job later, for now she needed to relax.

Scouring the directory located by the elevators, she searched for one of the many buffets or dining places that would be open at whatever time it was currently- something she was unaware of. It was times like this that she really realized just how much she depended on a phone, not having one currently was limiting her choices. _Alright, looks like I'm going to a 24/7 buffet then rather than one of the restaurants; sooo looks like that'll be deck 4C and I'm…_ her finger traced the lines on the map, searching for the "You are here" circle and the most direct route, _Gotcha, so I'll just go down here, take a left or is that a right? Well, I'll go that way and then figure out which way to turn, it's either a hallway or the ocean. And then up a couple floors, no, no I need to go down. Well, I can always find another map if I need one._

Emma turned from her spot and started walking down the hallway, hoping she was going the right way as her stomach growled annoyingly loud once again. Food was becoming a necessity and fast, trying to hold back laughing at her ridiculous thoughts of getting lost and then having to start eating her shoes, scenes out of horror movies dancing in her minds' eye.

Somehow, she did actually manage to find her location and without having to actually resort to eating her shoe. The scent of food guided her the last few feet, dancing in her nostrils, pulling her along like in cartoons, she felt almost weightless, pulled forward, the smell dancing down the hallway. Her stomach rumbled once more and she placed her hand over it, trying to cover the sound in embarrassment now that people were around.

She walked into the dining area and grabbed a plate, piling everything she could find on it, not sure what many of the choices were exactly but finding she didn't really care in this moment, sauces obscured many of the choices, aromas mixed together, her mouth watering and she found she was willing to eat anything at this point. She'd find out what it was she was eating later.

Making it to the end of the line, she turned and grabbed a roll of silverware before hunting down a place to sit, ready to dig in. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for a table out of the way, she didn't want to be noticed, but close enough to the food. There were people scattered throughout the room, wearing those tacky Hawaiian print shirts she couldn't help but think that the pineapples printed across them didn't deserve it, they hadn't done anything to those people, mostly overweight, balding white men wearing socks with their sandals.

She found a place in the corner, close to a window, she could at least enjoy the view, the waves rolling gently, whipping up against the side of the boat, rocking ever so slightly, it was actually really peaceful if she were to admit it. If it wasn't for the events of the previous night or the reason for her being here, she'd probably really be enjoying this right about now. She looked down at her plate, finding it empty. Had she really eaten all that so quickly? She shrugged to nobody in particular and got up, ready to grab another plateful of food. She'd at least get a decent meal out of this before she disappeared off the ship.

It was from her place in the corner that she noticed members of the crew arguing with each other, their hushed whispers trying to mask the urgency in their voice. And it wasn't like she meant to pry, but she really couldn't help but overhear, and what she heard caught her interest.

"No really, we can't find him."

"He isn't in his cabin we checked."

"Where could he have gotten off to?"

"Not sleeping in one of the lifeboats is he? Or maybe crashed with a lady friend last night?"

"Are you sure he's not in his cabin?"

"Positive, I tried calling him, no answer, he hasn't been seen since last night."

"Was he out drinking last night?"

"No, he left around 7:30, asked me to take over for a bit, said he'd be back in the morning, haven't seen him since."

"And there's no trace?" The group had passed on by and she could no longer hear anything.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma couldn't help but muse to herself over the conversation bits she'd just heard. It seemed they were talking about the captain, questioning where he could be, it was only a matter of time before they'd figure out that he'd been in her room, and he'd never left. This could get ugly real fast, she knew well enough how these things worked. The police would be involved soon enough and she'd not be able to provide a good enough excuse as to why he'd never left and where he was.

Her thoughts could only take her to a dark place, and so she got up and left, walking glumly back to her cabin. Her feet guided her along, watching the swirls and dots, the patches of gum and the worn spots all pass under her feet, lost in thought, wondering what was to come. She stopped in front of her cabin and slid her key into the slot, slowly stepping inside. She knew in the back of her mind, she had to get off this ship as soon as possible. What would happen if she was caught? It was only a matter of time, maybe she'd been too reckless in her actions.

Would Graham be able to help her? Or was she going to spend her last days in jail before her time was up and Graham came for her? She shuddered at the thought, wasting away in jail before being found dead for unknown reasons, or maybe they'd let her die of the injuries she'd had already. Her mind jumped to the thoughts of her wounds still there, festering under the surface, invisible to everyone but still very clearly present. She really didn't want to think about that, because that thought made her feel like a zombie. She was technically one wasn't she? After all, hadn't she died and been brought back? Emma couldn't help but chuckle at these thoughts, maybe she wasn't a zombie and was actually the second coming of Jesus, and he too had risen from the dead much as she had.

She plucked her phone unceremoniously off the charger, turning in on to see what her next mission was, if she indeed had one. Or maybe she would prefer texting Graham for some help. And there was that pesky issue of if she'd fallen asleep on the phone with Regina.

Biting her lower lip, she slid open her messages and tapped on out quickly to Regina, better to start with an apology for something she wasn't sure if she'd done or not, but it might save her some embarrassment later. Her only other option really was to pretend it never happened and hope Regina didn't bring it up later.

Waiting for a reply, she flipped over to her last string of texts from Graham, she started typing out a message, then shaking her head, she erased it all and started over. She'd gotten a couple sentences when her phone buzzed with life in her hands. A new message from that same mysterious string of zeros she'd come to recognize as death had arrived. She read it as it scrolled across the top of her phone.

 _Good job catching him. Payment has been sent, your next mission will be different. Graham will give you the details._

Emma looked back down to her halfway constructed message to Graham and erased it all, ready to once again start over.

 _So, what's this next mission you've got for me?_

She stood still, holding on to her phone, eyes unmoving from the screen, unwilling to even blink in case she missed the next message. Soon enough, it appeared with a buzz.

 _You're next target will be a fellow by the name of Neal Cassidy. We've been watching him for some time. He's gotten careless with his age. You'll be following him, get to know him, see what you can discover. We want to know who it is that's keeping them alive, we think he's the link._

Emma smiled down at her phone, this she could do, it was back to familiar territory. She released a breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she waited for a response. A glimmer once again appeared in her eye as her life became that much more comfortable, she thumbed out a message once again to Graham.

 _Where's he at? What's the time frame I'm working with?_

The response came quicker this time, _Tucson, Take your time, we need intel more than we need him dead. I'll expect updates every week though._ Another message buzzed in just a second later, an exact address and job info, then another, a photo of him appeared below that. This was going to be easier than she could have hoped. But she couldn't help but wonder, if they already had that much information, what was keeping them from finding out what they needed to know? What could she possibly get from him that they couldn't? After all, she was sure death would be better at following him undetected than she could ever hope to do.

Emma paused, thinking for a moment, contemplating if it was even worth asking or not, finally she shrugged to herself, thinking what's the harm, and she typed out another message to Graham, _How do I get off this ship before they get suspicious? Heard the crew talking, they'll figure it out soon enough._

Her answer came soon enough, not in the form of a text like she'd been assuming, but rather a change in the atmosphere. Her body felt light, tingly, as though it was drifting apart, present but not, calm floated through her mind, surprisingly contrary to the feelings that she thought she should experience at the sensation of being ripped to pieces. A darkness had surrounded her, a sharp juxtaposition to the daylight that had been flooding through the room moments before.

She found herself surrounded by those same dilapidated buildings and run down streets she'd awoken to weeks before. Graham stood in front of her smiling, "Help is only a text away, all you need to do is ask. I may be a reaper, but I'm not heartless. Do you want me to return you to Tucson or would you like a stop by home first?"

Emma couldn't help but smile, comforted by his presence this time rather than intimidated. The scenery sure didn't look any better now than it had before, but she hadn't expected death to ever look cheery. Shaking her head to clear her mind of its stupor, she realized he was still standing there with his ever so charming smile waiting for an answer. She stuttered a moment, trying to formulate a cohesive thought, before a somewhat apprehensive "Tucson" was said.

The same feelings as the first time came flooding back, but instead of ending in a weightlessness she could feel the pounds coming back, pulling her down, solidifying her once again as a member of the living world.

She could feel a firmness beneath her feet, one she hadn't realized she'd missed having already adapted to the gentle swaying of the ship, the black asphalt beneath her radiating the heat it had trapped all day, sweat rolling down her legs. A car horn honked behind her and she couldn't help but jump at the sharp sound, breaking the silence she'd been experiencing in that other world.

Realizing she was in fact standing in the middle of the road, holding up traffic, much to the irritation of the other drivers around her, she ducked her head sheepishly and gave a slight apology wave, muttering a 'sorry' under her breath. She silently cursed Graham for dropping her in the middle of a road of all places, it was like he wanted her to actually die again or something. Upon reaching the sidewalk, Emma spun around, a little bewildered, noticing for the first time, that she didn't have her suitcase with her and there was only one place it could be, still on the ship, occupying her now empty cabin, hundreds, if not thousands of miles away from her current location.

"Seriously, Graham?!" She knew she wasn't talking to anyone in particular and that others could hear, but in that particular moment, Emma found she didn't exactly care about their mutterings and stares, she was fine being labeled the crazy one. No one here mattered to her anyways, except that is, for one Neal Cassidy, who she was now responsible for following.

Emma looked around, for the first time, really taking in her surroundings, noticing she was in a business district of the city, the wide city streets laid out neatly in front of her, a light tan sidewalk breaking up the dark colors surrounding her, leading up to the black skyscrapers, blindingly bright in the afternoon sun. Cars whirred past her, resuming their busy lives, unfazed by the interruption that had passed only moments before.

She couldn't help but hold her hand up to shield her eyes, the sunlight glinting sharply off the glass of the buildings around her, turning them white. Unsure exactly of where she was headed, she stepped off, walking down the street, hoping to find something that looked of use to her, be it a hotel or a coffee shop, maybe a diner. She'd definitely need to set up a base first, and maybe find some transportation, the city was much too large for her to walk.

At this rate though, she'd be here for a while, after all, she wasn't exactly sure how much information Neal would have, let alone wish to divulge to a complete stranger. And the challenge would be figuring out exactly how much he knew and how much she could get from him before he'd be suspicious of it all. But in the meantime, a little aimless wandering couldn't hurt too badly could it?


	17. Chapter 17

It wasn't long before she'd managed to explore the area, find a hotel to stay at, replace her now gone forever clothes aboard the ship, rent a car, and find a diner to eat at. Emma felt it was as successful a day as she could have hoped for, and she didn't mind giving herself a congratulatory pat on the back for all her hard work. And while she had mentally done that, she found herself staring over the dessert menu at the aforementioned diner, thinking her reward would be dessert first. She was contemplating something with chocolate, maybe a cream pie, there were a few of those, one looked like it was an almond joy whipped up into a mound of goodness (and all the calories that came with it). Yeah, that one sounded good, start with that one, and then figure it out from there, maybe that fried chicken dinner she'd seen pass her by a few minutes ago, it had certainly smelled heavenly as the redheaded waitress passed by, carrying a large overly loaded tray of chicken and potatoes and green beans, all precariously balanced on one strong arm, elbow digging into her side.

Emma subconsciously licked her lips, thinking about the taste that would have to match the smell of that amazingly greasy goodness, small moan escaping her as she thought about that feeling of biting into a nice juicy, tender, breast.

"Have you decided what you'd like to order?" An overly cheery voice pulled her out of her thoughts with a start. She hadn't noticed that waitress had walked up to her table, and was crouched down in front of her in that overly friendly way. Emma couldn't help but wince in embarrassment over being caught. _Scratch that, change of plans,_ she thought.

"Uh, I'd like the fried chicken please," she stammered out, a little quieter than she'd intended, the waitress straining forward to hear what it was she said. The smile evident on her face.

"Don't worry a lot of people think that about our chicken," she winked and stood up, turning on her heel, a seductive wave of red disappeared behind the counter, leaving Emma sitting there, at the table, turning a brilliant shade of pink. She quickly busied herself in her phone.

 _Oh shit, I think the waitress is flirting with me, IDK what to do!_ She'd quickly typed out, not even noticing that she was sending it to Regina until after she'd hit the send button.

 _Well, is she attractive?_ Was the response that came only moments later, causing Emma to freeze mid panic attack. She'd meant to text Ruby for some help, but Regina apparently, would have to fit the bill for that right now. Ruby had always been her wingman, and currently knew about the straight woman situation, but maybe she could manage to get some insight from Regina, a bit of counter-intelligence to see what the best way to win the woman would be, if you know, anything were to happen to her husband later.

 _Yeah, I guess she is, she's not really my type, but she isn't ugly either._

 _And what, exactly, is your type?_

 _Oh you know,_ Emma found herself trying to suppress a giggle at this one as she had a devilishly good idea come to light, _short, brunette, Latina and with a pension for power skirts and straining top buttons._ She hadn't been able to resist describing the brunette. Hopefully, though, she would take it as the joke that it was, or at least had been played off as being.

 _Hmm, I see, I would hazard a guess that that does not exactly describe your waitress at the current moment._

 _Hardly, she's tall, a redhead, and seems to favor short shorts and t-shirts. She's a little too much of a sorority girl for my taste (though it's quite flattering, but I like them old enough to drink)._

 _Well, I would take it as a complement. It's your choice to act on it or not. Besides, I haven't heard you talk of having anyone special so, you never know what could happen. Maybe you're just limiting yourself by sticking to a type._

Emma let out a small, sad sigh, it seemed Regina had chosen to gloss over the description given earlier. That, or, there was a minute possibility, that she didn't figure out the description was of her, and that may have been for the best if Emma were to be completely honest. Regina had after all, said she was completely straight, but that was before a kiss. Granted, it was a kiss that in all likelihood, meant nothing to Regina, despite it meaning the world to Emma.

She shook off the feeling of doom and gloom that was starting to befall her and was determined to turn on the Swan charm. She'd heard stories of her dad having been a real life prince charming in his youth. Her dad had loved telling her of his younger days before his death. Her favorite was of how he'd met her mom, granted he'd spiced it up a bit, telling of knights in shining armor, of bandits, of a fair princess who was to be wed to a man she didn't love.

He'd stormed in, sword drawn at the last minute, determined to save her, whisking her off on his white horse, he'd fought valiantly and emerged victorious. They'd never talked much before that moment of course, her mother was rather studious and withdrawn, her father from the rival high school. He'd seen her passing by as he left football practice and she'd been arriving at the school for a debate tournament. They were polar opposites, but as he told the story, Emma always knew this had to be true love.

She'd watched him, growing up, copied his every move, opening the door, pulling out chairs, smiling appreciatively, and most importantly, taking an interest in the other. He had taught her well in the short time she'd been able to appreciate him as her father and role model. Emma was pulled from her thoughts by a steaming plate piled high with chicken was placed in front of her. She could practically see the flavor radiating off of it, the steam wafting away as the grease sizzled on the breading, fried to a crispy golden brown. A mountain of mashed potatoes next to it, the gravy spilling down, thick and creamy waves rolling down, spreading into the chicken, mixing slightly with the drippings, Emma's mouth watered uncontrollably at the sight. Combined with the admittedly attractive redhead, Emma scanned her shirt for the nametag (and no other reason she told herself), finding it read Anna in an overly curly script, she couldn't help but think she'd definitely be one to dot her I's with a heart, she tried to offer her a smile, but feared it may have come off wrong.

Okay, maybe flirting wasn't Emma's strong point, but she still was a charmer, but that was when she actually wanted someone, or knew them, she wasn't good at trying to read people, especially with no information to actually go on. Maybe she could pull off the young, read newly discovered, lesbian without too many problems this time. A few awkward looks, shy smiles, and a wave or two should do the trick. She'd hope that this waitress who she'd had yet to speak successfully to was more of a 'go-getter' and would take the lead, Emma would just go along for the ride this time.

Sure enough, it worked, by the end of the meal, she had yet to really say anything to the- Anna, she had to make sure to get it right, Anna, but she had managed to get a phone number, along with a 'call me' written on her receipt. And her phone had buzzed with a text from Regina, _So, did you get her number or did you chicken out?_

Emma couldn't help but let out an indignant scoff and texted back _For your information, I did in fact get her number. Btw, I don't chicken out._

 _Mhm, sure you don't. That's why you're picking up women who aren't your type at random restaurants instead of pursuing your very specific type. Which really, a straining top button? What are you, a teenager?_

Emma couldn't help but play along with the insinuation, _Why yes, I believe I am, and all teenagers have a thing for strict adults who dress provocatively._

 _Are you attempting to tell me I was never a teenager because I believe I was, and I never had a thing for any adult in revealing clothes._

 _Well, you definitely weren't a normal one if you were, because everyone I know had a thing for our English teacher, she had an accent and her clothes were at least one size too tight, not to mention she was barely older than us anyways._

 _Is this how you're going to impress me? By ranting on about some high school crush you had?_

 _Who said I was trying to impress you?_

 _I had thought that's what you were trying to do with your crude attempt at saying someone else had some attraction to you and describing me as your 'type'. I admit it would work on some women, desiring a highly prized mate, but I am straight, and married sorry to say, your attempts will not work._

Emma felt her jaw drop and a red blush creep across her face, Regina had read her attempts quite skillfully, however, she was wrong about the jealousy attempt (not that Emma wouldn't have tried anything like that anyways), and she had only one reaction, she took a picture of the receipt and sent it to Regina.

 _Nice try, but wrong._

 _So there was a waitress after all? Oh, and I have to ask, you aren't stalking me are you?_

 _Yes there was, and what do you mean stalking you? I told you, it was an accident I ended up in Houston but, I'm in Tucson now._

 _Yes, I am aware of how a receipt is read, and that is what I'm commenting on._


	18. Chapter 18

Emma sat there, puzzled for a moment, unsure of what exactly it was Regina was talking about now. That is, until a jingling bell above the front door sounded, followed by a certain brunette, gracefully (if it could be considered that) plopping herself in the seat across from Emma. Her eyes grew wide in surprise, then her brow furrowed in confusion.

"So, are you stalking me?"

"Actually, I should ask if you're the one stalking me. How'd you even know I'd still be here?"

"Lucky guess," Regina answered with a wink, "So, which one is it?" She asked leaning forward against the table, interested in what the answer would be.

Emma couldn't help but blush once again as she pointed her out to Regina, the entire situation was surreal to her.

"She's cute," the answer came, it wasn't condescending, or judgmental, there wasn't even a hint of jealousy that came from the other woman, it was simple, as if stating a fact. Emma felt she could no longer meet Regina's gaze, a glum whisper of a 'yeah' was all that came. She tucked the receipt with her number into her pocket, and stood to leave.

She turned to look down at Regina, "Are you coming?"

"Where to?"

"I don't know, somewhere, not here," She couldn't help but sound distant as she answered.

Regina offered a small smile, and stood up, following Emma out the door, she couldn't help but worry that something was wrong, there was more to this situation than meets the eye.

They stepped outside, into the warm afternoon sunlight, still beating down from above, bathing them both in a gentle embrace, comforting, telling them that everything would be alright, spring was on its way.

Emma smiled up into the sunlight, closing her eyes, just enjoying existing for the moment, her cares put behind her. It was Regina who broke the silence between them, "So, what brought you here?"

"Work, there's another guy here my boss wants," Emma knew she was being secretive, but this was just starting to get strange, Regina just happened to be everywhere Emma was. There had to be some connection, but she didn't know what it was, and wouldn't be able to rest until she did know.

She thought back to their first run in, on the elevator in New York. She'd been looking for Will too, she was sure of it. And then in Houston, was that just a coincidence? Or what was she doing there? Emma had never seen her doing any actual work, and then, she'd only been gone for a day, and now Regina's here, so she'd left the same day then hadn't she? Why her? What was going on?

"Oh yeah? Did he at least give you a name this time?" Her wide smile was infectious, paired perfectly with her gentle teasing.

"Yes, he did give me that at least, and a photo," Emma couldn't help but laugh at the goofy look Regina had given her.

"Wow, you got really lucky this time, did you mess up the last one? Oh wait, is he dying? Is that it? Are you dying? Could that be why he's eased up on you?"

Emma tossed her head back and let out a deep laugh, one she needed desperately, but hadn't realized, "No, as far as I'm aware I'm not dying, and I doubt he ever will. Guy's gotta be older than death himself." Which to be honest, he was death, so it was probably a close enough estimate of his age, she hadn't put a lot of thought into that whole working for death bit.

"C'mon, I'll take you somewhere you'll like," Regina grabbed her hand without a moment's hesitation and pulled Emma down the street at more than a brisk walk, not giving her a chance to refuse.

Emma attempted to groan in frustration, not that it was really worth the attempt even as she secretly loved every moment spent with Regina, and treasured every bit of contact they had, but this was getting ridiculous. Was Regina going to just drag her everywhere like they were best friends? She certainly seemed to have picked up on Emma's feelings for her, then smashed them, and was now building them back up at a ludicrously fast rate.

She was drug into a big brick building so quickly she didn't manage to catch the name on the door, or the window, and it wasn't until she was inside, picking her jaw back up off the floor, that she saw where she was.

It was dark inside, and had taken her eyes a minute to adjust, but the sheer amount of glitter everywhere, and women wearing skimpy clothes- wait… Emma had to do a double take, drag queens, it was a drag bar. She should have guessed sooner from the amount of makeup that plastered everyone's faces.

"Regina, what are we doing here?"

"We? I am showing you a good time, and you are going to enjoy yourself. You've been sulking too long, all mopey distant. You're hiding something, but I can't force you to tell me. So, I'm going to at least cheer you up, and what better way than with a good drag show." Regina led her over to a table near the bar, it was in the back, far enough away from the main attractions that she wouldn't be seen and pulled in to participate, but close enough that she could still enjoy the show.

The lights dimmed in the bar, screams and cheers began, a spotlight illuminated the stage, and out stepped the first performer. Emma wanted to focus on the show, really she did, but she couldn't take her eyes off Regina, watching her secretively, pretending to be focused on the show, her hand still held firmly in Regina's grasp.

Her mind wandered, in and out of reality, lost from the here and now, simply enjoying being, here, with Regina, sitting so close, touching her, feeling her warmth. Her mind began filling with images, of them, later, together, walking down the street, hand in hand, a boy running ahead of them, wrapped in coats, snowflakes attaching themselves to their eyelashes, noses tipped with red. She could see herself, leaning in, stealing a kiss, tucking a stray strand of dark hair behind an ear, lost in chocolate orbs.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a certain brunette, looked back at her, gave her a smile, and leaned in to her, closing the distance between them, she could no longer focus on those mental pictures when she had much more inviting real ones in front of her.

However, she was disappointed when she only felt hot breath ghosting across her cheek, the brunette whispering in her ear. Asking if she was enjoying the show, or if her mind was still too focused on work to let her relax. She struggled to come up with a response, at least a suitable one, because her mind was now working over drive, trying to function with all the thoughts that had been running rampant, then the sensations of Regina this close to her.

All she could come up with was a sorry excuse of claiming it was hot in there and she needed some air. She abruptly let go of Regina's hand, pulling away from her contact, standing up, and running outside. She had to get away, this was getting to be too much. She leaned up against the dark tinted glass windows of the building and exhaled a deep breath.

It was only a moment of solace before Regina was once again, at her side. Questioning her, wondering if she was okay, why did she have to care so much? Why did it have to be her? Emma fought to resist the urge to pity herself and her situation, she couldn't fall into that trap. She really didn't regret anything with her new found friend, but it was definitely getting to be too much, she couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to tell her the truth, as painful as that may be, and whatever would happen, would happen, there was no changing that. If Regina couldn't handle it, then she would walk away, and that would be that, but she couldn't manage to hide these feelings, not now, not anymore. She longed to one day have that image, of her, with Regina, with Henry, together as a family.

She took a deep breath, braced herself, mentally and physically. Exhaled, and looked up, her green eyes meeting a deep brown, "Regina," she began slowly, cautiously, unsure of where to go from here, "I have…" she paused. That may be the wrong way to start this.

Her eyes searching, meeting, checking for any answers, "Go on Emma, what is it?" She carefully extended an arm, her hand finding Emma's, trying to comfort, to reassure the blonde in front of her that she was there for her.

Emma took another deep breath, hiding her eyes, she looked away, she had to start over, "Regina, I need to tell you…" she wavered for a moment, "something."


	19. Chapter 19

Definitely not the strong start, or finish, that she had been hoping for. But Regina stayed put, standing there, in front of her, holding her hand ever so gently, afraid she might break, "You can tell me anything," she said softly, the concern evident in her voice.

Emma couldn't help but pull away from her companion, her support in this mission, she steeled her nerves once again, barely able to prepare herself for this. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, but here it was, she had gone too far to turn back now. One last deep breath, a bit more mental coaching, trying to convince her she could do this, that Regina wouldn't act negatively, wouldn't throw her away, cast off to the side like yesterday's garbage.

"I really, really, kinda like you, as more than a friend and I've been trying to hide it and forget how I feel but I really can't and I think I might even love you," it all fell out at once, in one breath, each word connected, hanging onto the last as though it was being cast off a cliff. They all ran together, a sort of verbal diarrhea that assaulted Regina's ears, and it was over. But it wasn't, Emma had yet to take a breath, she couldn't believe she'd admitted that much, she really had just wanted to stop after the first sentency-bit, but the rest kind of fell out with it, and then she forgot how to breath.

Regina couldn't help but laugh at Emma's current embarrassment, the present situation she was in, she had imagined something much worse, more along the lines of 'I killed your puppy', not 'I have a crush on you', not to mention the way Emma had really dealt with all of this, it reminded her of high school. And the lovesick teenager that had just professed her feelings, was still standing in front of her, waiting, for some reaction other than laughter, hurt clearly displayed on her features.

"Is that all?" She managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter, "I thought you were going to say something much worse."

Emma stood perfectly still, looking down at the sidewalk, a blush creeping across her pale features, she didn't know how to respond, what to say, or do, or if she should just turn and run, but no matter what she willed, she couldn't force her body to actually react to anything.

She felt soft hands on her cheeks, forcing her head to raise, Regina's deep chocolate gaze holding hers, brown meeting green, eyes searching for answers, for questions, for clues, for one another. Tears bristled, threatening to spill, she wanted to look away but was unable to. Regina smiled at her, "You know, I've heard much worse in my time, a crush is nothing to be embarrassed about, we can't control who we are attracted to. But to be perfectly honest, you're not exactly the best at hiding your attraction, it was obvious the moment you chose to speak to me. And if I may, I'd also like to say, I'm very flattered that someone such as yourself would be interested in someone like me."

Emma felt a small smile work its way across her face as those tears finally fell, this time out of joy rather than sadness. She really hadn't wanted to cry, and had fought it as best she could, tears made her look weak, tears made her feel weak, and Emma Swan was not weak. Tender thumbs worked their way across her cheeks, wiping away the salty water that streaked its way down, strong arms pulled her into an embrace, tight, holding her, unwavering, she was enveloped in warmth and comfort. She could smell the spicy sweet shampoo of the other woman, feel her muscles working beneath her shirt, sending a silent threat that she better not try and pull away, that this was just as much for her own comfort as it was for Regina's, they both needed this right now.

Moments passed turning into seconds, seconds into minutes before finally, Regina's grip eased up and she let go. "You're not gonna disappear on me now are you?" She asked unsurely, leaving Emma to wonder, what had happened in her past.

"No, of course not, I'd never." Emma felt like it was her turn to offer comfort now, when it had been her just a moment before thinking Regina would be the one to leave. Emma knew deep down, she'd do whatever it would take to be there for Regina, no matter what would happen, she'd stay, even if she could never be more than a friend.

It was clear, the moment was over, Regina took a step back, distancing herself from Emma, "So, is there anything I could help you with while you're here?"

"I'm not sure, my boss sent me to find this guy, and I've gotta check him out, make sure he not only could fit the role needed but is the type of person we want. So far, all I know is he's attractive or would be to a large number of our viewers, and that's important. But the boss didn't really know much about him or if he'd even fill the right role."

They continued on down the street in easy conversation, Regina asking questions of Emma, and Emma answering as best she could, trying to keep her answers simple, where she could remember the details. This was risky territory for her, but she felt that she could trust the older woman. Though she was still unsure as to how much, simply for the fact that if Regina found out the truth, she was sure she'd be committed. But she enjoyed their relaxed banter, being able to share her work with someone that wasn't thousands of miles away.

It wasn't that she couldn't talk to Ruby, she'd be there, she was always there, a truly good friend, but it wasn't the same, texting her instead of venting her frustrations in person. Emma swore she'd make it back home and spend some time with Ruby, she'd tell her all about Regina, all about her travels, and share what she could about her crazy new job. She, deep down, really did miss seeing Ruby, and the simple life that was staying at home, it had only been a week or so since she'd left home, but it had been a very busy week.

Emma realized in that week that she'd known Regina, she really actually knew almost nothing about her still. Yes, she was supposedly an accountant, but Emma still swore up and down that she had seen her on TV, and Regina did a lot of travelling for an accountant. Not to mention she remembered that first meeting, hearing her talk about Will, it could have just been a coincidence, but that was too much of one for her. She couldn't help but start to be suspicious of the other woman as time passed, she was giving out so much information about herself while finding out practically nothing about Regina.

Emma moved the conversation slowly away from her, redirecting it towards Regina, trying to find out what bit of information she could about the brunette, wondering if there was an ulterior motive to their constant meetings. She knew this couldn't just be fate or a fluke. And soon enough, she found Regina inviting her over to dinner, to see Henry again, to meet her family (really just Daniel at this point). They had been walking for a while, and the sun had slowly begun to set, reds and oranges streaking across the sky, a bolt of yellow the only hint that the sun had been there moments before.

Regina led them up to a car, sat alone in the parking lot, she pulled out her keys, clicking the remote, the lights flashed once as the doors unlocked. It was a sleek black Mercedes, which Emma had to admit, fit Regina rather well, a sporty sedan, practical but alluring, much as the woman who stood in front of her. "I would prefer we not walk to my home, it would take us much too long to get there."

A distance grew between the two as they had to part around the car, Emma realized just how much she had gotten used to the company and comfort the woman offered her just by being there. The gap between them was not large, but it echoed in Emma's chest, a breeze now present at her side. She slipped into the passenger seat while Regina entered on the driver's side, pressing a button on the dashboard, letting the car roar to life.

Emma couldn't help but watch the scenery pass by them as the city came to life in a flash of colors, bright lights reflecting off the sleek metal and glass surfaces that seemed to be everywhere, signs danced, advertising different restaurants, businesses, and attractions. The buildings slowly disappeared, distance growing between each, Emma realized they were now outside the city center, it had been a long silent car ride thus far, and she wasn't one to break the silence, but couldn't help but wonder where exactly Regina was taking her.

As if reading her mind, Regina spoke softly, "It's not too much further. I didn't want to raise my family in the city, it's too busy, too much congestion. I like hearing the sounds of the country at night."

Only another couple of minutes passed before they pulled up to a large, fenced in house, the wrought iron horse gate laying open across the driveway. It was a farm they had driven up to, the dusty road leaving specks of dirt and mud along the side of the Mercedes. Gravel crunching under the tires as they continued up the distance to the house, a circle drive out front, the large and imposing farm house glowed with a soft light from inside. Emma could feel the love radiating its way outside, and she couldn't help but feel guilty, this was a happy family that she was intruding upon, one that she would just add friction to. She had no place to be here and suddenly wanted to turn and run, a feeling that she hadn't had in years, but she knew she was going to ruin this family if she stayed.

It was too late now, the car had stopped, Regina sat there, looking at her expectantly. She couldn't just leave now, not to mention she was so far outside of town she'd probably die, or be eaten by some desert creature before finding another soul out here. She braced herself, placing her hand on the door handle, she gently tugged, feeling it give almost instantly, and pushed the door open, reassuring herself that she could do this, that she didn't have to ruin anything, she could survive a family dinner and not destroy a family. God, a family dinner, she hadn't had one of those in years, it had just been her and Ingrid, just the two of them for years, not some big affair, not like this.

She stood there, frozen for a good minute in the driveway, a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she realized Regina was standing there next to her, waiting, comforting, she was her support. A friendly smile and a light touch could do so much for her, especially when coming from this one woman. She took a step forward, towards the door, questioning why this was so hard for her anyways.


	20. Chapter 20

Henry was the first to see her, he turned around as she stepped inside the door, his eyes growing wide, a loud "EMMA!" followed complete with a Henry dart as he plowed into her, hugging her tightly. Then a curious "how'd you find us?" was whispered as he pulled her down to his level.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at his cute behaviors, and answered him back honestly, "Well, remember how we were in New York? Your mom and I ended up on the plane leaving together, and we talked," she made sure to omit the bit about them fighting and then ending up curled up together, "and we just so happened to be staying at the same hotel in Houston. And now we're friends." She couldn't help but speed up their actual progression a bit, though it had gone rather quickly in all honesty.

A tall sandy blonde haired man walked into the room, a wide smile plastered on his face, blue eyes gleaming with curiosity, his face clean shaven, in contrast to his shaggy mop of hair, falling carelessly into his eyes. He held out a hand towards Emma, "Daniel," he offered, his voice smooth and deep. She took his offered hand and gave it a firm squeeze, "Emma," she stated, standing up from her crouched position next to Henry.

He dropped it, and she stuck her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, unsure what to do now. Regina chimed in, telling him of how they met, and what Emma did, that she found her job so fascinating. An easy conversation developed, Emma discovered soon after that Daniel ran a farm, he bred horses actually, it was his hobby. Every few months he was on the road, a bull rider, but it left him with a surprising amount of time to pursue his hobbies, rather his passion in life, breeding and training horses.

He offered to take her out to the stables sometime if she'd be in town for a while, show her his work, and Henry jumped in, he loved riding. He made sure Emma knew just how much he loved it, embarking on a long story about his favorite horse, a black stallion he'd named Pegasus, that he'd had his entire life, as far back as he could remember, and rode nearly every day.

He talked of his mom's horse, and her passion, Rocinante, who she would spend her free time with, grooming, riding. Rocinante was another magnificent black beast, one Daniel had given her shortly after their engagement, one of the first foals born. She'd fallen in love with the horse much as she loved the man. Riding was their passion, it brought the both of them together, it was how they'd bonded when Regina had arrived at the school. She couldn't help but smile and feel a twinge of sadness mixed with outright joy that they had found each other, it seemed true love as she listened to the story of how they met, how they'd gotten to know each other, and how he'd ended up asking her out.

The farm was special to both of them, holding so many fond memories, Emma felt a sense of wonder being here, at this place that meant so much to them, something they'd built together, but the pain of knowing just what she wanted and how far out of reach it was, it started to weigh on her. But dinner passed, all of them talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company, staying well into the night. In fact, she hadn't even realized just how late it was until the clock chimed midnight, the metallic ringing echoing down the halls of the large house, Henry had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV while the adults had stayed up talking, having a couple drinks.

She had discovered Regina made her own apple cider, and that it was amazing, she had spent so much time working on perfecting it, but she wouldn't ever sell it, this was for her own enjoyment and the pleasure of guests. She took pride in everything she did, Emma discovered that much, though she had sensed it all along from the way Regina acted.

Slowly, bit by bit she managed to learn more about the older brunette that had intrigued her so much. She found herself quickly falling even more in love with the woman sat opposite her, curled up into her husband's side and she couldn't help but realize this was the exact situation she had wanted so desperately to avoid.

Emma yawned, she had tried to suppress it, but it finally managed to escape, it was now well after midnight. It was this moment that made her realize the problem was now bigger than she had imagined, Regina offered her their guest room, saying it made no sense to go back out this late when there was a perfectly good bed available upstairs, and it was late Emma had to agree. The drive back into the city was long, and she had no real way of getting back, aside from calling a cab, she wouldn't make Regina take that trek this late, knowing it would be twice as long for her. And so, Emma found herself relenting.

And that was how she ended up here, where she was now at, upstairs, in the guest bedroom, down the hall from where Regina slept, not like they hadn't shared a bed before, on accident, but still, it shouldn't have bothered her so much, or maybe what bothered her was that it was her house, that she was intruding upon, that she couldn't be convinced of otherwise. She was intruding, this family had done nothing but good things for her and she was here, trying to steal Regina, having such impure thoughts about her, wishing she could just embrace her, kiss her, never let her go, and oh so much more.

The bed itself was quite comfortable, and Emma had at this point, stripped down to a t-shirt, but sleep managed to elude her, no matter how much she yawned, how many white fluffy sheep jumped a fence, or any other sleeping tricks that came to mind, she could not fall asleep. Her mind instead teased and taunted her with thoughts of Regina, of her and Henry, all of them together, then some not so pure thoughts of just her with Regina, and other traces of plans formed, ways to remove Daniel from the picture. She didn't want to spend her life skulking from the sidelines, watching, waiting for a chance to make her move.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed her phone, and began searching, trying to locate Neal, figuring she may as well do some work if she was to be up all night. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips, she may as well start with a Google search, see what manages to pop up under his name.

Sure enough, she managed to find a Facebook profile, which gave her a username, which she searched as well, and somehow was lucky enough to discover he had a few dating profiles using the same name. She couldn't restrain a chuckle of amusement as the name he insisted upon using, GoldenBoy84. "Really?"

She flipped through his pictures, too many of them were at a bar, and way too many of them featured him in various states of undress, trying to show off what little muscle tone he had. She recognized many of the poses, they were quite common for those trying to increase what the viewer perceived. "Of course you would."

None of those pictures really surprised her, she had to admit, they all seemed to portray a typical young (or immature) man. But it gave her an idea, and she quickly built a profile for one of those dating sites, filled it out as best she could to be sure to attract him, and sent him a (maybe a little too) flirty message. This plan would work, she knew it would, she'd get to know him through these messages, then she'd go on a couple dates, try to forget her undying attraction to Regina while posing as a straight girl, and she'd get to keep her life. It wasn't anything she hadn't done before, but it would give her the reasons she needed to spend time with him and to uncover his secrets.

And if she were honest, he too, like the last, was not entirely unattractive, so this would be believable, at least to others, and to Neal, because it really does seem suspicious, and Emma wasn't exactly conceited, but she did know about the point system, and that she was well above mediocre.

So, she sat there, and waited, and waited, for a reply to come, eventually falling asleep, with the room gently illuminated by the white glow of her phone. And it was hours later when she woke, bleary eyed, the sun shining brightly in through the window. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up, confused as to where she was at, her surroundings didn't feel like a hotel room, and then realization struck. She remembered she was at Regina's, and in shock, she got out of bed, got dressed, and stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled, mascara giving her a raccoon mask. She realized she looked like she'd probably stumbled out of a frat party the night before, but she didn't really care in that moment, it's not like she'd have a chance with her anyways, and didn't feel it was worth the effort in that very moment to muster the energy to care.

Besides, the smell of food wafting up the stairs was more than enticing, and her stomach had already given an angry rumble at her, pulling her into the kitchen rather than anywhere else. Regina was already seated at the bar in the kitchen, a white mug resting against black granite, her hands placed around the edges. She looked up upon hearing someone enter, giving a soft smile as she recognized Emma's weary form, "Good morning sleepyhead," she teased, her smile turning playful.

Emma grunted a response before sliding into a stool across from Regina. Soon enough, a steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of her, she jumped in shock and looked up to see Daniel smiling down at her, "Cream or sugar?" he asked, his voice gentle and smooth against her ears, his blue eyes twinkling.

Emma could tell he was a good man without a cruel bone in his body; she couldn't help but smile back up at him, asking for both. He turned around and grabbed both containers, slipping them wordlessly in front of her before busying himself once again in the kitchen.

Emma spooned in some sugar, and poured some cream, mixing her coffee as she went until it turned a light caramel brown, and venturing a sip. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she tasted the rich liquid, its bitter taste softened by the addition of the cream, sweetened slightly with the sugar, and oh so smooth, suppressing a moan of pure delight, a smile was plastered across her face. When she did open her eyes, she looked down to see a plate of food placed in front of her, bacon, eggs, French toast, and a mixed berry compote. The first thought to cross her mind was that this was heaven, as she picked up her fork to dig in.

The moan she had barely been able to suppress for the coffee was able to escape the moment her breakfast touched her lips. Daniel laughed, a rich melody sounding through the kitchen, "Most people do tend to have that reaction to my cooking," he commented after seeing Emma blush in embarrassment over her behavior.

She knew he was only trying to help, but it didn't seem to help all that much as Regina's eyes had yet to leave her face. It kept Emma guessing, she was unable to read the brunette's mood unlike her husband's even though she barely knew him, his features were much less schooled, every emotion playing across his face had been magnified and displayed proudly.


	21. Chapter 21

Breakfast had passed in relative silence, Emma enjoying her food a little too much, Regina sitting across from her smirking, and Daniel busy in the kitchen cleaning up after his breakfast preparations. After some time passed Emma started to wonder where exactly Henry was, if he was still asleep upstairs or on the couch. She almost thought he had to be with as quiet as the house was, but she didn't want to bring it up, feeling it might make her seem too nosy. But to be honest, she wanted his company just so she no longer had the feeling of being the third wheel on this almost date like morning.

Date. That word stuck with her as she remembered her phone lay forgotten upstairs, she was waiting for a reply from Neal. It wasn't like there was any major rush to get information from him, but she wanted to get started on her new assignment. Besides, she really did like being alive, even in this situation, it had kind of grown on her in the past few years of her life.

She quickly excused herself and rushed upstairs, missing the strange looks she received from the others in the room, running into the guest room she'd slept in last night, she shut the door behind her and all but dove onto the bed, looking for her phone. Emma found it, tangled up in the massive comforter and tried to turn it on, only to have the screen flash its dead battery image at her. She mumbled a curse under her breath at the phone realizing she didn't have her charger with her as she hadn't expected to be out all night.

 _Well, it looks like work will just have to wait,_ she thought and headed back downstairs, hoping maybe she could get a second helping of that amazing meal. The rest of the day continued on, lazily drifting by, Emma didn't want to leave, she enjoyed being there, being part of the family, even if she was just an outsider trying to pretend. There was an easiness about being together, it was relaxed and calm, Henry was at school, leaving the adults to be lazy.

Emma kept to herself mostly, Daniel had gone out to work with the horses and she had declined the invitation to accompany him while Regina had disappeared into her study, claiming she was working from home today. And that was how Emma came to be, upstairs, in the guest room, wearing yesterday's clothes, strung out across the bed, scrolling through her phone. She had finally broken down and asked to borrow a charger, not being in any real rush to return to the hotel.

Now that her phone had a charge on it, she was able to see that she had actually gotten a reply from Neal. So, she got to work, sending him a message back and once again playing the game. But as she got to know him through their messages, Emma found that she most likely would actually enjoy his company, even if he was only to be a friend, she would be able to use him as a distraction from Regina. She discovered that they had many similar interests, a lot of the same experiences in life, he too had lost his parents when he was younger, and growing up had been rough for him.

There were too many similarities in fact, and Emma soon found herself opening up to him more than she had intended to. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to kill him anytime soon and would be able to spend more time with her newest confidant. They set up a date for that weekend, something simple, since Emma had freely admitted she was new to the area and unfamiliar with many of the things near there.

Neal had offered to take her out into the desert, show her some of the natural beauty of the area, he spent much of his free time hiking and exploring. He'd told her of some ruins he'd discovered, signs of an old Indian village near there that had been abandoned, their paintings left on the walls of a nearby cave. Emma didn't even have to fake an interest in that, it really had piqued her interest, more than Daniel's horses (to be honest, growing up in the city, the beasts scared her).

And while a strange man from online offering to take her out into the desert alone would normally raise an alarm in her mind, she didn't find herself overly afraid, she knew she could handle herself, and something in the back of her mind said to trust him, he didn't seem very imposing after all, lonely more than anything. He felt like a lost soul, much as she was, back before she knew her place, back before she'd found herself with Ingrid, she supposed the difference was she had someone, he didn't. Neal hadn't had anyone left after his family passed and he was forced to raise himself, living on the streets, he'd found a way to make it, travelled the country, lived life as a free soul, never tied down.

He'd made his own happiness in life, made his own path, without being told what to do, nobody to live up to (or to disappoint), and she couldn't help but envy him, at least a little bit. She was certainly grateful that she was spared some of the pain and suffering he was, but her life too had been difficult. So they continued to talk, late into the night, eventually exchanging phone numbers so as to avoid having to rely on an app to communicate.

Emma felt a sensation building in her chest, one she hadn't felt in a while, hope. He may not be someone she'd ever love, but he could certainly be a distraction from her current problem, he could be her friend, her confidant, and she wouldn't have to feel so alone, at least not for a little time. She really hadn't liked the idea of calling up the waitress anyways, that seemed like a bad idea in her mind, though this one didn't exactly seem much better.

There was a couple of days until her date however, that she'd have to survive first, and that would be a trick, especially because at this point, Regina had really made no moves to take her back into town, and she did enjoy being there, but it left her torn. She didn't want to impose, but she thought it would also be considered rude to ask to go back to the hotel, to be away from the family that had taken her in without a second thought.

Emma spent much of her time not talking to Neal contemplating what exactly was going through Regina's mind. She had been giving Emma these looks, but it was always when she thought she wasn't looking, and she wasn't trying to ruin a marriage, but it was tempting. It took all her willpower to not make a move on Regina, especially at night when everyone else had gone to bed and the two of them would stay up talking, drinks in hand (that cider was just too good to pass up). Their conversations stayed innocent mostly, but there was an undercurrent of something, something that Emma just couldn't place.

It seemed like desire, her eyes darkened, glinted with a curiosity, but it was masked, and cleared away before Emma could determine what that emotion was, it was like a fire raged and danced behind concealed eyes, passion doused but still smoldering beneath a pile of ash. They would gradually move closer to each other, contact increasing between them the more they talked, the more they drank. But nothing ever came of it, nothing she could allow to happen. She resigned to convincing herself it was all in her mind, after all, when Daniel was around, Regina seemed so light, so happy, and freer than she'd ever been, even around Emma.

But it was different, and she couldn't place it, and that worried her. She was internally panicking, even though their conversations never left the innocent, at least not explicitly. And soon enough she found herself on the cusp of Friday, sitting on the couch, Regina leaning ever so slightly into her, sipping on a glass of cider once again. Her nerves were on edge, this felt wrong, all of it, not just one thing, and that was the problem. Ever since mentioning her date with Neal, something had seemed off with Regina, and she'd become protective (jealous?). Moving closer when she could, maintaining contact, pushing the boundaries just ever so slightly more, but she had to be imagining it, there was no way, Regina was straight after all, she'd said that at least, and that's what Emma was going to believe.

It was just a few short hours left until her date (scheduled in the afternoon of course, they couldn't very well go hiking at night and expect to come back home alive, or see any of the ruins, and that was what she was really excited for) when she brought it up to Regina, the case of her nerves that is. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject at first, but she did after taking a long sip of cider, nearly finishing the glass, the last of it barely enough to cover the bottom, sitting there seeming lost, the unwanted remnants that Emma just hadn't swallowed, she'd need that bit soon enough.

"I'm nervous for tomorrow, but I'm excited too. It seems different this time, you know, like I've gone on dates with guys before, but this time I can't tell if it's work or if I want to."

"What? Your work requires you to go on dates? Explain this."

"Well, I got my start as a bounty hunter, got real good at it right? But I'd go on dates, it was all a set up, you know, to catch the guy, they always fall for a good act and an attractive woman. Well, one thing led to another and then I got my start doing this, how do you think I find the right guy for a dating show anyways?"

"It makes sense, in a strange way, but I thought you were a lesbian?"

"That too, but it's still a date, and he's still someone new, and I don't know? I mean a lot of people think sexuality is a fluid ever changing thing, couldn't that be the case here? He did strike me as immature and unfocused at first, but he's well, different, he understands me, and maybe that's all I've needed."

"Just don't force yourself into anything you don't want because you think you have to," Regina finished quietly, looking down at her lap where her hands laid, cradling her glass of cider.

Emma picked up a note of sadness, but she was unsure of the cause for that, she cleared her throat and stood up from the couch where they sat, offering her hand out to take Regina's glass, "Do you want another?" Her voice was quiet, meek, clashing with the way she had spoken previously, it was tender, comforting, offering concern in its tone, there weren't words to express the emotions she tried to convey to Regina, hoping she'd pick up on the emotions it masked.

A slight nod of the head and a small smile was all she received in return, Regina held her glass up, placing it in Emma's outstretched hand, avoiding eye contact. The mood had shifted between the two, and the reason went unspoken between them. Emma walked over to the cabinet that held the cider and refilled both glasses. She took her time, pausing for a moment at the counter to recompose herself.

This was getting harder, every passing moment, she couldn't tell what was going on with Regina, but she knew what was happening in her mind. Her thoughts, her feelings continued to build, she had to force them back down, the urge to pull Regina into her arms, to hold her close and comfort her, to offer herself up to the woman, her undying passion, love, willingness to wait. She knew that would lead to more pain, and deep down she knew that the reason she was excited for her date with Neal was that he would be a distraction from her feelings here.

She downed another glass quickly before once again refilling it, enjoying the sweet burn of the cider as it slid down her throat. Emma snuck a look over her shoulder, taking in Regina's form as she sat there on the couch, she wished this could be every night, she wished she could have more, this was the life she wanted, the way she always wanted it. What a cruel fate that she'd be returned to life, given a second chance by death himself to only meet this amazing woman, this woman that would never be hers.

And Emma found herself unable to resist the urge anymore, she cross the room, hands full, approaching her love from behind. She bent down behind her, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into a gentle embrace, feeling Regina melt into her, she handed the cool glass of golden amber back to the brunette.

Emma felt possessed, intoxicated by the smell of the other woman and couldn't help but to nuzzle into her neck. Regina let out a small gasp, extending her head away from Emma, allowing further access to her neck as she began to nip and kiss lightly down, enjoying the expanse of neck that was now exposed to her.

Regina leaned back, pressing against Emma, pulling her closer, unwilling to lose what contact she had. Emma fought the urge to continue further, knowing in the back of her mind, she'd already crossed a line, one that she couldn't undo, even with the excuse of alcohol, she had gone too far. And while that little voice nagged at her, she really didn't care, pushing the limits as the lines blurred.

A noise behind her caused her to jump and break away from Regina, her eyes darkened with passion, and a blush rising upon the face of the other. A storm had started, the noise she'd heard was thunder following a lightning strike outside. She regained control of her breathing, saying nothing to Regina, she was unsure of what to say, if anything could even be said, their moment of stolen passion gone between them. But at least, she knew, even if she couldn't have the other woman, she liked her, or at least liked what had passed between them.

Emma reclaimed her seat, on the far end of the couch, and sat staring straight ahead, unwilling to look at the other woman sat with her, sipping her drink in silence. The sound of the rain pitter pattered against the roof, calming, relaxing. Moments passed between the two and finally Regina stood abruptly, "I'm going to bed now, goodnight."

Not even waiting for a reply, she turned and left, leaving Emma sitting alone in the dimly lit room, still sipping her drink. She was still trying to process all of what happened, she had enjoyed it, and thought Regina had too, but now she wondered if she had managed to ruin everything between them. She'd told herself repeatedly she wouldn't do anything, she wouldn't allow anything to happen, but that hadn't lasted long. She cursed herself for being so weak, she knew she had to be strong, she'd allowed herself to fall into that situation, she knew she was drinking too much, at least too much to destroy what willpower she had concerning the other woman.

With a sigh and a sad trail of tears streaming silently down her face as she realized her friendship with the alluring brunette may well be over, she downed the last of the cider and stood. It was time for bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I have managed to complete my wrimo challenge! 50k words have been written, and this story has a ways to go, thanks for sticking in there with me! I promise itll all make sense soon (around the 45k mark) but Im posting a celebratory update chapter**

* * *

Emma quietly padded up the stairs, her hand on the railing keeping her steady, she wouldn't admit how much it hurt, being rejected in such a manner. She wasn't even sure it was really a rejection, but it felt like it. She felt like it, like she was a lovesick teenager again, one who'd just been walked in on, making out with a boyfriend, and he'd left her, it wasn't the first time, she'd been there before, but this time, it hurt. This time it was worse, she'd actually felt something, that lightning that struck outside hadn't just been outside, it had been felt in her heart too.

She'd panicked, thought she'd been caught, thought that would be the end of it all. She'd backed away, surprised at the sound, and ended their own pocket of space, their own world, the one that held them all so completely and entirely, all their emotions on display to the other, and it had been ripped away, leaving her raw. But she'd thought at the moment, it was worth it, in a way, she would take whatever she could get and give up everything to get it, this one was special, she was different, and she loved her with everything she was.

Slipping quietly back into her room, at least it was hers for the night, she figured tomorrow she'd be taken back into the city, dropped off on the street and forgotten about, cast aside, unwanted as though she'd never been anything but a burden. Emma pulled out her phone and sent Neal a message, asking if he was still awake. She had to psyche herself up again, to prepare for the date she was about to go on, the start of the next adventure in her life.

She fell asleep, waiting for a reply that would never come, at least not until morning once she had awoken. Her dreams swallowed her, preying upon her fears.

 _She crawled out of bed, the sun shining brightly on her face, birds chirping, a gentle breeze billowing in the curtains. She felt like today would be a good day, like she was on top of the world, she'd slept amazingly, felt better than ever. But then she realized she was alone, looking around the room for the bed's other occupant, but she was nowhere to be found._

 _Emma padded out of the room, something feeling off about this entire situation, her wife was always there when she woke up. She slipped downstairs, carefully checking everything as she went. But it was as she reached the staircase that she realized what was off, this wasn't her house. She didn't actually recognize where she was, but this couldn't be the first time she was here, she knew her way around, she knew that the kid's room was down the hall from her bedroom._

 _Then she caught what exactly her thoughts were, and rushed down the hall, looking in on the kids, she needed to make sure they were okay. A nagging thought told her she didn't have kids, but she knew she did, they were here, they had their room, her two boys._

 _She opened the door, it creaked gently at her touch, she stepped inside, looking around, nothing seemed out of place, the bunk bed in the corner where it was, a super hero play mat laying in the middle of the floor, a race track built on it, the books in the corner where they always were, collecting dust on the shelf while a stack of worn comics laid across the desk. Everything was exactly where it was supposed to be, except the boys, they were missing._

 _Emma felt herself starting to panic and ran, feet thundering down the stairs, all care forgotten. She ran to check the kitchen, hoping maybe the family had just sat down to have breakfast and she'd been left to sleep. Panic crept into her mind, she searched for a reason, finding the kitchen empty, where could they all be? It was Saturday, it was summer, the boys weren't at school, they hadn't been sent off to Grandma's, no sleepovers, or games that day. They had to be here, somewhere._

 _She turned to leave the kitchen, ready to search the rest of the house, tears threatening to fall. It was then, she saw laying upon the counter, a note. One shaking hand reached out and picked it up off the cold, dark granite. The bright white glaringly obvious against it, she couldn't believe she'd overlooked it the first time._

 _Reading the note, the tears that had been threatening to fall before found their release. They were gone, they'd all left her, she couldn't do it anymore, couldn't maintain the image, all of it was fake._

 _When she finally looked up from the paper, her house had dissolved, she was no longer standing in the kitchen but back in the broken place she'd found herself upon dying. She was there, standing in the middle of the street, cracked, missing pavement, strips of black tar surrounding her. Bodies listlessly passed her by, walking aimlessly through the streets, a blank look in their eyes, all distant, unfocused, unseeing._

 _They all passed her, not questioning her appearance, her existence, this was not her world, she knew she didn't belong here. The decaying buildings threatening to fall around her, broken out windows, rusted bars, doors falling off hinges, graffiti covering their brick facades._

 _She had no idea how she got here, but she felt like this was where she'd belong for now, it was her home, she had nowhere else to go, nothing to belong to, her family was gone, they'd left. There was nothing to live for and so she'd gladly welcome her existence here, survival was all it would be._

 _She sniffed, and wiped her tears away, drying them on her sleeve, she shuffled down the street, determined to make what life here she could. There was no going back home, no leaving, she'd failed and would never see her family again._

 _Ahead of her she recognized a figure, walking down the street, shoulders ducked, a leather jacket on, collar flipped up, she could recognize him, she ran towards him, arms outstretched, fingers brushed him, and passed through. He turned, eyes unblinking, unseeing, devoid of any emotion, and looked straight through her. A slight shake of his head and he turned back, continuing on his journey._

 _A sickly smooth slimy voice sounded behind her, a figure with long shaggy blonde hair and crooked teeth chuckled, holding on to his cane, he stood hunched over. Something about him left her feeling unsettled, but she was sure she'd never seen him before, at least until he started talking._

 _"_ _Oh dearie, he can't see you. It's just you and me here."_

 _Emma turned to look back at the man, Graham who was walking silently away from them, then back at the other man, the one she came to recognize as death, her boss. "Where are we?"_

 _"_ _Well, you would probably be more familiar with this as purgatory, not quite death, but not much fun either. It's quite like a waiting room, but you can see those who are dead, all on your own. Their spirits pass by you in hell, while you, you stay over here, on this side, seeing them, watching what could come, but still all alone._

 _It's quite peaceful really, but I wouldn't recommend you stay here too long, people tend to go crazy, losing what's left of their mind. And it's where you, dearie, will end up, should you find yourself distracted from the task at hand."_

 _"_ _I haven't gotten distracted. I'm seeing him tomorrow."_

 _"_ _You aren't fooling me, dearie, I know everything. And you are an open book. I will take her too, if you lose sight of the task at hand."_

Emma awoke with a start, slammed down back into her body, it had felt as though she was falling, the last thoughts of her dream echoing in her mind as she fought to control her breathing.

It was coming out in gasps, ragged and panicked. A fear had taken hold of her bones, shaking her down to the core, was it real? Was it a dream? Did Death really mean that? She hadn't meant to put Regina in danger, but if she'd really gone there, did that mean the rest of it was a dream? Or was she maybe seeing what could happen, a bit of the future being revealed to her?

A gentle knocking sounded at her door, Emma pulled the blankets up, around her, trying to gather her wits again, "Come in," she managed to choke out, unsure who could have been on the other side.

The door pushed its way open, slowly, and the mystery figure on the other side was revealed to be Regina, she padded her way over to the bed and lightly balanced herself down on the edge, "Are you okay?" She prodded gently, "I heard you screaming."

Emma felt her shoulders shake at hearing the admission slip past Regina's lips, a cough struggled to free itself, a choking sob, tears spilled out from her eyes, streaking down her cheeks. "I had a nightmare." It was simple, but it was powerful, all it took for the dam to break as emotions surged forwards.

Regina pulled her close, into a tight embrace, letting the tears escape, a shaking blonde laid in her arms, sobbing, fighting it, trying to stay strong but so unwilling to say what it was that she'd dreamed about, unsure if she could ever admit it, what she thought, what she wanted, hoped for, everything that would never be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Regina ventured after a few moments between them.

Emma shook her head no, sniffling, wiping tears away, it was too painful, too close to the truth, too much to share at this moment. She stayed there, in Regina's embrace for a few more moments, the tears finally starting to subside, before she thought better of it, and started to open up, changing some details as she went. She didn't have to tell everything right? It was a dream and she couldn't be expected to remember every detail, and it wasn't lying if she just omitted that part.

They stayed like that for a long time, eventually falling asleep again, enjoying the comfort of the other's embrace.


	23. Chapter 23

The afternoon sun blazed down from overhead. There were no shadows anywhere near them, nothing creating any sort of shade, Emma could see the heat reflecting back up, creating waves against the horizon. She unscrewed the cap off her water bottle, taking a good long drink. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, dripping off her chin. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her blue shirt had turned a dark navy color. Tan shorts barely covered her legs completing her hiking ensemble.

Neal was wearing climbing boots, dark olive green cargo pants and white shirt, standing out to his tan, he was sweating considerably less than her, even carrying a large black hiking pack, filled with water bottles and some snacks, he'd planned for this event better than she had. He'd stopped a few feet ahead of her, no longer hearing the crunch of her tennis shoes against the dirt. "I'm not going too fast for you am I?" He had a teasing smile pasted on his face, eyes bright with enjoyment, he couldn't help but chide Emma a bit.

She'd tried to convince him she'd be able to keep up, that she could handle it, just because she was a city girl didn't mean she was out of shape, and he'd bet her she couldn't. It was a silly bet, he knew, and he knew he didn't intend to win, although, he might, she'd have to make him a sandwich if he won. The sandwich didn't matter, but what was important was that meant she'd have to go home with him.

Emma called out a no and took a breath as she stepped forward again, not enjoying the burning feeling climbing up her legs, it felt like they were loaded with bricks. Her water bottle was nearing empty and she was trying to save what she could of it at this point.

Neal just tried to fight a laugh and watched her as she made her way towards him, plodding carefully against the reddish tinged rocks lining the makeshift path he had laid out. "If you say so." He turned around and made his way back to her, offering his hand out from where he stood above her. Emma playfully slapped it away choosing instead to climb the rock on her own. A little dust never hurt anyways.

But she soon regretted her actions as the rock seemed determined to defeat her, and Neal had made it look way to easy, even with his overloaded pack. She slid her way back down as the part she had grabbed on to gave way, a high pitched squeak escaped her lips, and she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Dirt streaked its way up her legs, a bright red strip against the pale patch of skin. Neal slid his way down the rock following her, concern evident on his face.

He grabbed her hands, turning them over before moving to inspect her legs and finally her ankles, making sure nothing was bent or broken. Asking gently as he moved her joints if anything hurt. She knew he was acting a little over protectively, but found it cute how he'd rushed to her aid without a moment's hesitation.

He helped her to her feet after determining she wasn't severely hurt, if anything her pride was a bit bruised, and continued on the hike, making sure to keep her in front of him and offering directions. He did his best to stabilize her climbing up the rocks, holding her steady, this wasn't her area of expertise no matter what she tried to claim.

"It's just a little further ahead. You'll take a right over this next big rock and it'll start leading us back downhill."

Emma nodded her head and braced herself to climb up this next rock, it looked like the biggest of all the others they'd climbed that afternoon. "Can we stop for a sec? I'm getting thirsty again."

"Yeah, no worries." Neal slung his pack down off his shoulder and unzipped it. He quickly fished out a cold water bottle and shook the condensation off of it, handing it to Emma with a smile.

She couldn't help but notice he always had a smile on when he looked at her, it seemed genuine too, every time, there wasn't a false emotion in his body, at least not towards her. She unscrewed the lid and took a big long gulp of water, savoring the cooling feeling it had, a small moan managed to escape.

Truthfully, the day wasn't supposed to be that hot, but after being out for the past couple of hours, climbing through the desert, it felt like it might as well have been the middle of July. She was certainly covered in enough sweat.

Emma smiled sweetly back at Neal and took a seat on a rock, patting the spot next to her. "Come, let's talk for a bit, I wanna get to know you better."

He smiled back at her and crawled his way over to her, taking a spot to her left, "So, what would you like to know?"

"I don't know, what would you like me to know? We've talked about a bunch of things, but this is the first time in person right?"

"Okay, so…" he trailed off, eyes going distant, lost in thought.

Emma decided to help him out, "How'd you get started hiking?"

He turned to look at her, "Well, it's peaceful," a teary look filled his eyes but no tears fell, he cleared his throat and continued on, "You know I had a rough childhood, well, there were a few times I'd run away, I couldn't stay, and I'd take off, find myself out here, just walking around. Sometimes, I'd pack, I'd be prepared to stay a few days, enjoy just being here on my own. I'd explore and see what I could find, so much out here is undiscovered, and it's perfectly preserved.

I guess, it was only natural an interest in hiking would come out of it. I started studying the wildlife, and plant life, old Indian legends, and I'd try to find their villages, or whatever was left of them that is. Studied maps, tales from the wild west.

That's how I found this, followed an old trail I found. Studied the symbols to mark it, hadn't been visited in years. I think it may have been mentioned in a couple of history books as lost, there's definitely a couple old stories about it, but no one's been able to locate it except for me. And I got hooked, it became my passion after that."

"That's awesome, I wish I had found a passion like that when I was younger, instead I just found myself drawn to a specific group, spent way too much time drinking in high school, getting into trouble, I'd lost my parents and couldn't quite pull myself out of it. It was hard, you know, losing them at a young age," She had to fight back tears at the memory, it had been a downward spiral in her life, and she'd only been able to pull herself out of it when she was arrested one night, the cop had taken pity, recognized it as a cry for help, and he'd become a role model, stepping up to try and help her. She owed her life to Robin, if it wasn't for him, she didn't know where she'd be, but it certainly wouldn't be here. Well, that was an ironic thought, she could be in jail right now, and not dead, not depending on death to keep her alive. She couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"Alright, so, how about a happy thought now? Let's not bring this down, it's a date not a pity party right?" She felt a firm hand clap her on the knee and give a gentle squeeze. She couldn't help but agree, things had gotten sad real fast.

He continued on, jokingly, "How about that sandwich you owe me? I think you tapped out a while ago."

"No! I did not, I'm still in this just like you."

"Ha! You wish!" He stood up and turned, taking off running, "I'm gonna beat you anyways!"

Emma scrambled up the rock after him, "In your dreams!" Four points of contact would be better than his two, she grabbed after his feet, trying to knock him off balance and send him back to the beginning.

If only it had worked though, Emma found herself scrambling to the top behind him, having only managed to throw herself off balance and slow her progress. He sat perched at the top of the rock, waiting for her.

"About time you got here!" He'd only been sitting there a couple of seconds before she'd gotten there, scrambling wildly up the rock, her hands covered in mud and dust. He looked as though he'd just had a walk in the park. His arms were crossed over his knees, propped up, his entire form was dwarfed by the large pack resting behind him.

He rolled over, standing up, "Now for the easy part of the journey, it's all downhill from here."

Neal looked over his shoulder, a playful smirk plastered upon his face, replaced with a quick look of panic as he slid down the rock, disappearing entirely from view. A scream echoed through, reverberating against the surrounding rocks.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma rushed to the top of the rock, peering over carefully, only to be met with a smiling and laughing Neal. Her worry was quickly replaced with anger and she punched him in the arm as hard as she could manage, how dare he make her worry like that.

He laughed even harder, "Ow!" He'd managed to choke it out between bouts of laughter, his hand rubbing his arm where her fist had made contact. It was still light and playful, he pulled Emma into a hug, "Did I scare you?"

He asked her, while smothering her, his arms wrapped around her tiny figure tightly, only angering her further, an indignant "No," was all she managed to say. It was nice, this feeling, this easiness between them, it was comforting, something she desperately needed, especially after the previous night. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Neal let go of her, turning her to look to her right. "There it is."

She hadn't even realized they'd moved or gone anywhere, but they really hadn't, she just hadn't had a chance to look around in her panic over Neal's fall. Her jaw dropped in amazement as she took in the view. Buildings sprawled out, inside the valley, stacked on top of each other, holes in stone. But it was amazing, the feeling of awe that overtook her, some of these buildings as tall as today's skyscrapers. Pieces of ladders remained, dried out by the sunlight that managed to work its way into the cavern. She could see how this would be missed; it was such a long drop down the rock to where they were now, the entryway was small, very small.

Shadows cast long tendrils, reaching out, filling in everything they could, leaving an eerie abandoned feel to the entire place, Emma couldn't help but step forward, feeling drawn to the entire scene laid out in front of her.

She slid out of Neal's grip and glided forward, watching her every step, not wanting to accidentally break anything that may have been left behind, forgotten in the sands of time. She carefully made her way towards the nearest building, ready to investigate it, her fingers lightly tracing the rock wall that made up the house. The doorway was small, she had to duck down to enter inside, and remained hunched over.

There was such ingenuity in building the place, a fire pit in the middle, she looked up, seeing black smoke had discolored the rock above, rings formed around a hole in the roof, allowing the smoke to travel upwards. It was illuminated through all the homes above it, a hole carved upward, allowing a bit of light to shine in.

The walls all were covered in various designs, shapes, drawings, all telling a story, one that she would never be able to decipher, even with all the time in the world. Emma reached out, the urge to trace each of them overwhelming her.

A hand reached out and grabbed hers, gently squeezing, holding it, pulling it back down, she turned and saw Neal standing at her side. "Don't wanna ruin them, they've managed to survive centuries so far." His voice was calm, not condescending, "Come on," He nudged his head towards the side, urging her to follow him.

Emma found herself going along willingly, curious to see what he could manage to show her here, this place was already so amazing. He led her out of the building they were currently standing in and back across the plaza, at least that was how he'd identified it to her. There

There was a big building, standing alone at the end, stairs carved out of the surrounding stone, leading up to the doorway, it was larger than all of the others and more ornate. Birds were carved into the top, with lizards at the bottom, long tongues sticking out of their mouths, a few dog like animals were also around these, as if guarding the doors.

"This, if my readings are correct, would have been the church, many of their gods are depicted surrounding the building. It was their way of honoring them. Now, what you may notice, is these gods, the way they are depicted, isn't common towards the Native American beliefs." Neal had taken on a scholarly tone as he went about describing each of the animal like gods shown, giving her the information of what they represented, their names, and other information he had come across in his studies.

"This civilization is actually most likely part of the Aztecs who were known to have established themselves a bit further south. The problem with that theory is this was probably established before their rise to power, and while many of these gods shown are similar to theirs, it was not an exact showing a change in their beliefs over time. It is possible that these changes were caused with their migration south. But scholars are still out on what actually happened and who had settled this area, though being a missing city is probably not helping."

After learning this, Emma couldn't help but feel even more amazement at the information he had presented, and she was definitely impressed. "How'd you learn so much?"

"Books, I spent a lot of time out here, a lot of time researching it once I found this place."

This was the first time she'd felt that he was maybe not being as honest as he had been at other times, something was wrong here, he knew more than she thought would be available in books. She would hazard a guess that he'd found this place more than the few years ago she'd been told.

She knew there was definitely more to Neal than would meet the eye, especially with the reason she was having to get to know him, Death had tasked her with this for a reason. He'd led her inside while she was lost in thought for a moment and was now describing the meaning behind the murals on the wall.

The scenes were intense, laid out before her eyes, so much detail had been put into it, battles, transformations, sacrifices. All of it covered the walls around her. And Neal continued on.

"As the story goes, there was once a benevolent God, he created the heavens and the earth, and wandered the world, alone for a time. He sat in the mountains, and his tears rained down, they created life, as animals sprang out of the river that had formed. Covering the world, spreading out, filling all the lands, they all left him, one by one. And so he was left alone again, and he created life once more, people he called them, they were made from mud this time, so as not to leave him. They lived in the desert, and he took care of them. One day, they learned of his past, and so they set out, determined to conquer every animal, out of their love for him.

But the animals, they spoke to them, told them of another way of life, and some of the people thought it would be better, wanted to leave their creator behind and find their own way, while others stayed loyal servants.

Two factions broke out, and a war started between the two, each determined that their way was better, and the animals who taught them, became gods themselves, they were viewed as saviors to the humans. This war, it lasted for many, many years, until finally a single man, this man here, arose, he took power, and he put an end to it, neither side was better than the other, but they could live together in peace.

He let those who wanted to leave, go their own way, and those who wanted to stay, were able to stay and serve their god. But he, in seeing the evils brought about, had disappeared, unable to stand the thought of bloodshed, especially in his name. And so the people had decided they would honor him, and each of the animals he created, waiting, praying for his return.

It was prophesied, that one day he would come back to this place, and they built him this shrine, showing that they had come to exist together in peace. But the story goes, he will not return until peace has truly returned to the land. To this day, peace has not found this world long enough for him to return, but the people have since disappeared, their belief in him forgotten."

They had crossed the entire temple in the time it took him to recite the story. Emma couldn't help but feel an immense sadness staying in this place. It was a tale of love, of hope, of sorrow, and it showed just how cruel people could be, how they created war needlessly. So much loss of life had occurred in the name of a religion she had never heard of.

"It sounds so familiar though," was all she could say.

"It does, many religions have bits and pieces of the other. Each one takes on a new tale, but somewhere, the truth is probably buried, very deep down, long forgotten as it changes with each retelling."

He was somber, lost, deep in thought, staring at the wall, at the images cast upon it. Emma couldn't help but watch him as he continued to drink in every detail as though looking at a long lost photograph from his youth. He had reached out and gently placed a hand on one of the figures painted upon the wall and Emma turned to leave, wanting to give him some time to himself. Maybe one day she'd learn the truth of it, but this seemed too private of a moment to interrupt. She pretended not to notice a single tear streak down his cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

When she stepped back outside, the sunlight was glaringly bright, even though the entire place was cast in shadows, it seemed an unnaturally bright light had filled the area. She shrugged it off, believing it to be the way the place was created, without having any ability to create flashlights, and keeping fires burning constantly in a desert so impractical, they had to have created alternate ways to survive other than living in complete darkness.

She set about exploring the rest of the place and was soon joined again. The crunching of their boots against the dirt the only sound between them, they walked along, continuing to explore well into the evening until the sun began to set.

Neal pulled her along, back out of the valley, with a gentle tug and a "Come on, it'll get dark soon." He led her back up the rock they'd slid down earlier, but when he made it to the top he stopped, shrugging off his pack.

He pulled out a blanket this time, spreading it out against the top of the giant rock, "I thought we could enjoy dinner here before we hike back."

Emma nodded in agreement, her stomach growling, she hadn't realized how late it had gotten to be, or that she'd forgotten to eat all day. Food was normally of the utmost importance to her as she was almost always starving. He laughed, and began pulling out containers of food.

"It's nothing fancy but…" He trailed off, shrugging, and Emma began to open up containers, trying to stifle a laugh.

"So, you were serious about me making you a sandwich?"

"Yeah, completely serious."

Emma let out a faked exasperated sounding sigh, hiding the smile that was actually on her face, and flung herself down on the blanket, a look of concentration forming as her brows furrowed.

She carefully pulled each meat out of its respective container, added on some lettuce, tomato, pickle and smeared mustard across the top slice of bread. Neal, meanwhile, had pulled a bottle of wine out of his never ending pack and popped the cork on it. He studiously poured two glasses of the red liquid, trying to match the serious look Emma currently sported.

Emma handed him a sandwich, and he passed her a glass, they toasted, to good times and future dates, and for once, Emma did not regret what she was saying. They ate their sandwiches, laughing, joking, relaxing as friends, and enjoying the sunset, a peace had surrounded them.

In the distance, a coyote howled, sparking a chain of howls, long and high, celebrating the night as it fell. "Guess that means we should get moving, wouldn't want to meet them later."

Emma had to agree, she did not want to try fighting off a pack of hungry animals later, and helped Neal pack up everything back into his bag as the last stretches of sunlight faded beyond the horizon. Night had fallen around them, and Neal grabbed two flashlights out of the smaller side pockets, handing one over to Emma.

She quickly flicked it on, and looked around, the sounds of the desert taking on a new life in the dark. Her mind had started to run wild with thoughts of an untimely demise out here and wished she'd thought to bring something to protect herself with.

A small breeze came tearing through the desert, and Emma had to fight back a shiver, she really hadn't planned on being out this late. And apparently, she wasn't the only one, she pulled out her phone, curious to see what time it really was, 7:38pm and she'd gotten a message from Regina of all people, asking if she was okay, if the date was going well, trying to make sure she hadn't been murdered by this strange guy Emma found online, which really seemed strange to her.

"You alright?" Neal called over to her, a hint of concern seeping into his voice, it was there at the edges.

Emma suppressed another shiver, "Yeah, just starting to get cold."

Neal, who had been zipping up his pack, stopped, and unzipped it again, pulling out a thick blue jacket (seriously, did it ever end?), he handed it over to Emma who took it and immediately pulled it on, zipping it up, savoring what warmth it did provide.

The sleeves fell over her hands and the bottom ended past her shorts, but she was thankful it was too big for her, enjoying the extra warmth it provided. Neal flipped on his flashlight as he slung the bag over his shoulders, and took her hand, guiding her back out of the desert.

His hand was large, and calloused, but gentle and safe, fully engulfing hers, she let him lead the way, eager to make it back to civilization alive. It seemed like it took less time to make it back to where his car sat in the parking lot, waiting for their return. They'd left the trails behind pretty early on in their hike, and she had to admit, it was impressive that he'd managed to get them back safely.

Neal pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the vehicle, opening the door for Emma, she had to admit he was a perfect gentleman and it was nice for a change. She could definitely get used to this, she thought for a second and it would be sad when the time came to end his life, almost, she told herself, she couldn't get too attached, not with what was at stake.

And before she knew it, she was suggesting to him that they stop for drinks somewhere, unsure as to what had come over her. She'd get him drunk, and then start probing for information, he seemed willing to talk earlier, hinting at things, she'd get more with a little help.

"So, how about we go back to your place and have a couple of drinks?" She added a wink on at the end when she saw him look over at her.

However, he managed to surprise her when he declined the offer, "Maybe next time, I wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea, but I think we could have something special and I don't want to ruin it."

She actually had to fight to hide her disappointment, it wasn't often that she was turned down on such an offer. Neal sensing her mood fall, reached over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, "Really, it's nothing against you, but I don't want the opportunity to ruin this, not before it's had the chance to begin properly."

This was just not fair, it was like he knew all the right words to say. She'd have to come up with another plan somehow to get to know him and know his secrets, but that would have to wait. She'd settle for a good night kiss instead, she wanted him to know she was serious about keeping him around.

He dropped her off at the hotel, walking her up to her room, he left her at the door, and she gave him a short and sweet good night kiss, feeling his unshaven scruff against her face.

He left her, at the door, she felt bad, shutting it on his face, but he had once again, declined her offer to come inside. A true gentleman, and one rare to find in today's society. She felt herself drawn to him even more.

 _Well,_ she thought, _time to report in, at least enough to let Regina know I'm alive._ She'd pulled out her phone to see a barrage of messages, each seeming more desperate than the last, and she'd had yet to respond to any of them. It seemed to be causing even more panic in Regina who was used to constantly hearing from her friend in the short amount of time they'd been a part of the others life.

She tapped out a quick message to Regina, informing the other that she was still alive and had survived her date successfully.

A reply came rapidly back, _Thank God, I was about to call the police and report you missing. Don't do that to me again!_

 _Oh really? Wouldn't that have been embarrassing, to be found out on a date instead of actually missing._

 _So, how'd it go? He didn't take advantage of you did he?_

 _No, he was a perfect gentleman, refused to even come back to my room tonight._

 _You what?!_

 _What? Are you surprised? A woman's gotta get it from somewhere._

 _But you? With a man? Please tell me you're not that desperate?_

 _Would it bother you if I was?_

This reply didn't come back as fast as the others had, leaving Emma questioning what kind of response she could be getting from the other woman. The seconds passed slowly as Emma continued staring down at her phone's screen, not wanting to look away. Finally, her phone dinged, and she frowned down at the short message that appeared.

 _Maybe._

Emma paused for a couple of moments, unsure of how to respond, before at last, she shrugged to herself and bit her lip as she typed out a message. _How come?_

She stared down at the message, debating, questioning, erasing it and typing it back out a few times before she pressed send and held her breath, waiting for a reply. It came across her screen a couple minutes later (thank God she wasn't actually holding her breath the entire time, it just felt like it).

But the reply got her no new information. _Because._ That was all it said, just because. She felt her blood begin to boil, it was making her angry, but she was unsure why, the message was simple, but it gave nothing away, like they were playing a game of high stakes poker, and she felt like she was losing, trying to figure out a way to call her bluff.

 _Because why?_

 _Because you shouldn't have to be that desperate, plenty of women would sleep with you._

A moment passed, Emma thought to herself, _Here goes nothing,_ before typing out the next message. It was loaded, and would get a response, doubling down on the last card before finding out what their hands actually held, knowing she had next to nothing but just a hunch.

 _But not you._

It was very loaded, and she knew it. Her heart stopped, her breath caught, and she sat perfectly still, waiting for the response. Only to be met once again with disappointment, tonight really wasn't going in her favor.

 _Emma, you know I'm married._

She felt sadness overtake her body, _If you weren't?_ It was a long shot and prone to fail, but she had to know.

 _But I am, so does it matter?_

Emma was going to put her heart out there, once again, and hope and pray that against all, she didn't fail, that it wasn't going to get stepped on and broken and thrown back in her face in a million pieces.

 _It matters to me._ She could feel tears bristling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill, just say the word, the next message could it be it, it could make or break her, and she knew it was too much too soon, that she shouldn't expect anything especially not here, but she had that thought, ghosting at the corner of her mind, that if Regina rejected her, she really wouldn't care if she failed this job after all.

The reply came, faster than she'd thought it would, and her tears managed to fall as she placed her phone down, but they weren't the same tears she thought they'd be.

 _I would've already._

She hadn't expected that response, but her heart swelled with joy upon reading that. She hoped above all, that there was still a chance for them, at some point in the future, whenever it may be. She thought, in the back of her mind, nagging at her, that she could find a way to keep her alive, and they could be together, maybe years from now, but she could be there, they could manage to be together, and she had hope. That was all that mattered, it would be enough to keep her carrying on.


	26. Chapter 26

Days had passed since she'd last seen Regina, spending the majority of her time instead with Neal. She was learning more about him, and actually somewhere, deep down, starting to like him. It was harder for her, since she wasn't attracted to him right off, but he was different, kind and caring and everything a straight woman would want. The only problem being that she wasn't straight. But that could be worked around, it had to be, she needed to find out whatever it was that Death was wanting to know.

He hadn't visited her in her dreams since that one night, and she thought maybe that was a good sign, that she was doing a good job. She had reported bits and pieces to Graham, keeping him informed, but it didn't seem like she'd reported anything of any use, none of it seemed substantial. The only information she really had was where he lived, where he worked, who he'd seemed to mention as important people in his life, and his roommate. Though, he really never spent any time with that roommate, so Emma had crossed him off the list of suspects and reported that to Graham.

She really was starting to run out of leads if she couldn't get him to open up, and that seemed hard to believe. She'd been told that he was loosening up, becoming careless with information, but yet she hadn't been able to find out anything, there was nothing left carelessly lying around like she'd think. She'd done some snooping around his place, and had turned up empty handed.

But tonight, she was in for a big surprise, one she hadn't seen coming, he'd asked her out, on a double date, with a friend of his, said it was a business meeting with a coworker, and he was bringing his wife, and so he suggested she come along, to 'keep her company' as he put it. And Emma had agreed instantly, this might be her big break she had thought.

She'd walked into the restaurant, arm wrapped in Neal's, wearing a dress, and he wore a suit. The restaurant itself looked quite pricey, there was a maître d', who greeted them at the door, leading them to their table, a private one in the back.

Emma took in their surroundings as she passed, it was dimly lit, each table closed off with small walls, keeping the air of privacy up. A live jazz band played from the front, near the bar, soft music echoed through the large room. Tile floors shone with a black shine, flecks of silver, glimmered up, everything perfectly matched, creating an air of elegance.

Neal stopped at the table, pulling the chair out for Emma, before sliding her in, continuing to act as a gentleman, even as time passed, it did not slip from his behavior. He took the seat to her right, and the two made small talk as they waited for the other couple to arrive.

Emma was curious, asking questions about the pair they were waiting on, unsure of what to expect, or how to act, she had been kept in the dark for the majority of tonight's event. And when she saw the couple that arrived, she really wished she had managed to get some more information from him ahead of time. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw exactly who it was, Regina and Daniel, they had entered the restaurant and walked over to them.

It was a mixture of surprise and Regina's beauty that had caused her breath to catch. She had been wearing a slim black dress, paired with a small black clutch and black heels. The dress itself was low cut, accentuated with a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Her makeup was perfectly done as always, her lips a bright crimson red, drawing Emma's attention.

If Regina was surprised, she did not show it, keeping her emotions perfectly in check and her face schooled as always. Emma couldn't help but replay everything Neal had told her about the night, it was a business meeting, and Emma hoped it wasn't the kind of business she had been thinking it would be. She prayed it was something to do with his day job, the cover job for what he actually did and not, not under any circumstances, the job she knew he actually performed.

He had said it was a meeting with his business partner and his wife, which meant that Daniel was the one he worked with, so Regina was safe, for now. She only wondered how involved Regina was. She knew there was something there, at least it was highly probably, replaying back to when they were on the elevator in New York, she was looking for Will, there was no other possibility. It was Will that had disappeared, that was who she was telling that mystery guy to find.

Fear began to creep into Emma's mind, fear at the realization she may have to kill her love as well, and that would kill her in return. She realized she may never actually get her happy ending. But she questioned, if Regina wasn't involved, then maybe there was a chance, maybe it was just Daniel, she could remove him from the picture, but wouldn't that hurt Regina too much? And if she did that would Regina ever want to actually be with her?

"Emma? Emma? Are you okay?" Neal was looking at her, questioningly, worry etched in his features.

She turned his focus towards him after noticing that the entire table was looking at her, waiting expectantly, and she flushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, sorry, I must have zoned out for a second."

Regina had yet to have any recognition across her face, which was funny considering that she had also met Daniel, and spent quite a bit of time with the both of them. Something was definitely going on here, Daniel was acting the same way.

She opened her menu, determined to focus on it, and see what she could pick out of the conversation that Neal and Daniel were currently busy in, she supposed that he'd already introduced her, or maybe skipped that part, it wasn't really all that important.

This was after all, her opportunity to find out what was going on, but they seemed to talk about nothing more than the farm, and horses, which made no sense to her as Neal had never mentioned any sort of interest in horses, and it had nothing to do with either job.

Tonight was not going to go as planned at all she supposed. And while she knew next to nothing about horses, something seemed fishy in how they were talking, and so she began to focus not on the topic of conversation but on what was being said. She guessed the horses could be code for something else, this was a public place after all, and while she knew Neal and Daniel both, the people at the surrounding tables would not if they overheard anything while walking by.

And when she began listening and swapping out words, trying to make sense of the conversation, things began to fall into place, she was lost in her own world, trying to take mental notes of what was going on, and a look of concentration fell across her face. If she wasn't busy looking down, pretending to focus on the menu, she might have noticed Regina's brow furrow in confusion.

"So, you never said you were dating Neal."

"I didn't know you knew him, or else I would have said."

"If you had, I wouldn't have worried about you so much, I spent a good long part of the night of your first date wondering if you'd been drug off and killed."

"I can handle myself, I've met lots of strange men in my line of work."

"Hey now! I'm not strange!" Neal had picked up the last part of their conversation and joined in, commenting in the only way he could.

"Wait, do you honestly believe that? I've known you since our college days and I have to say, I agree with Emma, you are pretty strange," Daniel had joined in now, teasing Neal and putting a stop to their entire discussion about work.

The waiter had arrived at the table to take their orders, and bring them their drinks. Emma hadn't even remembered ordering a drink and the look of confusion on her face must have been evident as Neal leaned over and whispered, "I hope you don't mind I ordered you a red."

She smiled appreciatively over at him, thankful that he had helped her out in her moment of confusion earlier. She was still panicking internally, as the meal resumed, a bit of playful banter between all of them. Work was sadly not brought up for the rest of the meal, but at least the night wasn't a total loss, she had managed to get some useful information.


	27. Chapter 27

Emma was lost, left alone with her thoughts; she kept turning over the bits of information in her mind. It was getting to be early morning, but she was still unable to sleep, tossing and turning in bed as she reconsidered the evening. It had seemed impossible to Emma at first, that Regina would be involved in this in any way, but as she thought about things more and more, it seemed likely, almost probable, that she was. And it pained her that she hadn't seen it before.

Her dreams plagued her again that night, turning into nightmares once again. _Emma was tied to a chair, the heavy metal chains cutting into her wrists, all around her voices echoed. She couldn't see anything, the thick wool blindfold wrapped tightly around her head had prevented it, muffling sounds. She thought it had to be a group of people, she couldn't make out how many though, but she thought there were at least two, maybe three voices._

 _A shrill laughter, more of a cackling sound caused her to jump, it had seemed too close, she swore she could feel hot breath against her neck, feeling long bony fingers ghosting across her flesh. Footsteps reverberated around her, splashing in puddles of water, the entire room smelled musty, moldy, it had to have been empty for a while._

 _A screeching of metal on cement next to her drew her attention, a voice, one she couldn't place followed, and she thought she heard what sounded like someone taking a seat next to her. A cold blade could be felt at her neck. The voice spoke in a harsh whisper, "Don't you dare fight me. I've got you cornered."_

 _There had to be a second figure around her, her chains were roughly pulled at, their clinking metal signaling someone was messing with them. They fell off and hit the floor with a clatter, hands grabbed at her, rough, calloused, firm, definitely male, and she felt disgusted. Panic rising in her body, she couldn't mask her fear at what would happen, her shaky voice called out, feeling distant, separate from her body, "What are you going to do to me?" It quivered and shook, rising and falling, changing pitches desperately out of fear and an attempt at masking it, she had tried to sound brave but it wasn't working._

 _She was afraid no matter what she tried to convince them of and it showed. The voice that had whispered, it let out a sultry laugh, deep and rich, a powerful melody that she would have recognized in a different time and place, one she would have fallen in love with._

 _She mentally pictured the owner of that voice, female, older, mysterious, and most definitely beautiful, the image coming to mind reminded her of Regina, but that couldn't be it, she wouldn't do anything like this. Emma convinced herself it was just because of her current infatuation with the brunette and the turn of events that evening, she felt slightly betrayed by all of it._

 _She heard more shuffling from around her, muffled whispering, and footsteps walking away, a heavy wood on metal creak sounded, impossibly large for the confines of the room, following by a slam, the boom filling the room, deafeningly loud. If it hadn't been for the slam filling her ears she may have heard footsteps walking back towards her, but she missed them, and relaxed ever so slightly._

 _It was when a set of ice cold fingers touched her neck, sliding around behind her, fingers tangling in her long blonde locks, she realized she wasn't alone and jumped, letting out an ear piercing shriek, as though she had just been attacked by an escaped murderer, the type right out of horror movies._

 _"_ _Shhh," came the voice, the mystery owner of which, was currently in front of her, it was gentle, comforting, despite the conditions that caused their meeting. Whoever the voice belonged to was currently in front of her, moving closer, another hand slipped behind her head, moving to untie the blindfold that held her unseeing._

 _A pair of tender, full lips, collided with hers as nimble fingers tugged gently at the knot, working it loose. Emma lost herself in the moment, savoring the last bit of human contact she may ever have, unwilling to lose it, unwilling to break away, she gasped hungrily, reaching for the other person standing in front of her. Reaching blindly, her fingers grasped, making contact, pulling them closer, desperately needing more._

 _The kiss ended as the blindfold dropped, Emma was scared to open her eyes, afraid of who she might see standing in front of her, moments passed as she prepared herself, unsure of who she might see in front of her._

 _She felt those lips slowly making their way, trailing kisses down her neck, hands sliding down her chest, finding the hem of her shirt, playing with it, daring her to do anything, wanting to go further but unable to. Green eyes looked into brown, and her breath caught, Regina stood in front of her, only inches separating them, and she pulled her back into a kiss, desperate for anything she might be able to get from the other._

 _It ended all too soon as the door across the room slammed open once more, three figures storming inside. Fear etched its way into Emma's bright green eyes as she recognized each of the figures._

 _Regina had turned around, breaking any contact between them and sunk to the ground, kneeling as another figure made its way over to them, flanked by both Neal and Daniel on either side._

 _There in the middle stood someone Emma had never thought she'd see again, then Queen from her first mission, walking towards them, perfectly upright, an ornate dress flowing around her, her makeup every bit of impeccable it had been the first time and not a hair out of place, piled atop her head, a crown wrapped around it. She held a gold scepter, decorated with rubies, and a giant ruby in the shape of a heart at the top, between her hands, lightly like one would a fan._

 _Neal and Daniel followed a couple of paces behind her, careful not to step on the train of her dress. A look of shock crossed Emma's face as her mind reeled back to the first time she saw the Queen, the guards that had found her and brought her to the Queen. She let out a slight gasp in realization, They had to be the guards, but her mind could not figure out Regina's connection, though she was sure there was one, there had to be a reason for her to be present._

 _Regina had looked back at Emma, shooting her a dirty look upon hearing the sound that had escaped, it was impolite to be heard when not commanded, and this insubordination could mean her life. Emma had barely caught the look, but was unsure of the meaning, but continued to watch as the Queen elegantly glided her way over towards Emma, an evil smirk playing upon her face. Her eyes held an evil glint to them, and her voice made Emma's blood run cold, "Funny we should meet again, too bad they are under such unfortunate circumstances," it was sickly sweet, dripping with fake concern, almost obviously so, and it sparked a feeling of distrust._

 _Emma wasn't sure what was going on, but something was happening, and she wondered if this was actually happening or another dream, would the pieces fall into place here or was this just paranoia striking out?_

 _"_ _They would certainly be less 'unfortunate' if I wasn't held prisoner."_

 _"_ _Oh, my dear, you are no prisoner, you are a guest, do not be confused."_

 _"_ _You treat all guests like this? I'd hate to see how you treat family."_

 _"_ _How I treat my family is none of your concern."_

 _"_ _So why am I here then?"_

 _"_ _Oh you don't know?"_

 _"_ _We're not at that stage yet? I thought it was time for your monologue where you detail your evil plan as I try to escape. That is how it tends to work after all, you catch me, I'm held prisoner, you enter the room, tell me of your evil plan and how you've won, I secretly work on a way to escape, manage to do so, you finish your evil rant and discover I've disappeared. You in turn try to find me while I defeat your plan. Isn't that how this works?"_

 _"_ _This isn't some bad spy movie," the Queen was now pacing back and forth in front of Emma, watching her with an unblinking gaze, like a lion stalking its prey. Emma couldn't help but gulp and pray that this did in fact end up being a bad spy movie, at least then she knew she could escape._

 _However, despite her assurances, the Queen did break into an evil monologue detailing her plans, "You have cost me two good men, granted they were expendable as they all are, but they had experience and charm which others do not, and here you are, worming your way into others. I know you are working for Gold, and you should have taken heed the last time, but I fear I may have let you off too easily. It was a bit of a shortcoming, not that I have many of those that I care to admit, but I aim to correct that problem in due time._

 _I know what he has on you, he has offered to keep you alive, but I can offer you eternal life, something he will never give you."_

 _Emma chanced a glance at Regina, who remained kneeling at her side, head bowed, unwilling to look up and meet her gaze, she swallowed her nervousness, trying to hide her fear, "What is it you want?"_

 _"_ _That's simple, I just want you to report back to him with some false information, you will become my spy."_

 _Emma let out a short, sharp laugh, "Ha! You want me to spy on death? You really think it'll work? He knows everything, he controls everything, he's got the fucking grim reaper working for him, who do you think you are anyways?"_

 _She maybe hadn't meant to say the last part, but it slipped out, though she was genuinely curious as to who this person was that called herself the Queen. She slipped a mask back on her face, hoping she didn't catch the look of shock that had come across as she realized what she said._

 _But obviously, the Queen had seen it, judging by the look on her face, a raised eyebrow and a smirk, "Oh? He didn't tell you? Now why does that not surprise me. Do you know what it is that you are doing even?"_

 _"_ _He told me, when I'd died," Emma paused at that, it was the first time she'd actually said it, had to admit it, that she'd died, "that he'd return me to life if I'd track down some people for him that had discovered immortality, that if I helped him restore balance to the world, he'd keep me alive."_

 _"_ _Of course he did, too bad the story's so much bigger than that. You never questioned anything he said did you?"_

 _"_ _No, I didn't think I needed to."_

 _The Queen stopped her pacing, a smile spreading across her face like the lion had cornered its prey. She took the seat that had been abandoned next to Emma, vacated earlier by one of the figures in the room, she had wondered if it was Regina who had sat there._

 _"_ _Leave us," the Queen commanded, followed by a shuffling of feet as everyone exited the room, leaving the two of them sitting there, alone, an eerie silence falling deafeningly loud over the room. A minute passed before the Queen began to speak again._


	28. Chapter 28

_Memories and images flooded into Emma's mind, weaving in with the words the Queen spoke._

 _Emma was back in the restaurant, sitting across from her was a shaggy blonde man, Reuben, she remembered, his face was unshaven, with a big square jaw and piercing black eyes. His muscles rippled under his black t-shirt, edges of tattoos poking out from under his sleeves, his arms had remained crossed over his chest most of the meal. His rough voice had barely said anything past a grunt of acknowledgement. Emma knew things were going south and fast, it was only a matter of time until he'd take off._

 _A crash sounded outside the restaurant, snatching Emma's attention away from him for a moment, he'd bolted from the table, running outside, and she'd taken chase. It was a big mistake, she'd been ambushed outside, barely making out bits of conversation, "This one," "Be gentle," "Why does he want her?" "It'll be a good payday boys, don't fuck it up," she'd blacked out._

 _This time instead of waking up in an unfamiliar environment, she'd felt herself being picked up, watching the scene play out from another point of view, floating like a ghost, across the street, she watched a group of thugs pick up her body and carry it into a dark alley. She trailed after them, appearing in the same dark room as them, watched them shove a hose connected to a funnel down her throat. One of the thugs grabbed a container of some liquid, he poured it in, and she felt herself dying._

 _Gold, Death, whatever his name was, he had hired them paid them off to kill her, to create the situation she found herself in now. But why? And how? Emma remembered him saying he couldn't interact with the living, only his reapers could, so were they working for him as well? She still couldn't figure out what was so special about her that he would want her so bad._

 _The scene changed, back to what she did remember, of meeting death, waking up in the land of the dead, that purgatory like place that she'd been in a few times prior, being greeted by Graham, led to meet Death, him offering her the deal, and being returned to life._

 _More details made themselves available as the Queen continued on with the story, one of a benevolent god, and his creations, of a war that broke out, but she told of a time before that. "That God, you may remember Neal telling you of him, was benevolent and loved his people so long as they loved him, he was selfish, they were his pawns. It wasn't the first time he'd created a world, as he'd done so many times before, abandoning them when it became too late. He is one of many as we all are. He became Death when his people abandoned him, though they may have abandoned him because of his actions, as there are always two sides to any story. I have done my best to stop him, to end his reign of suffering. He was banished from our land long ago and fled to create another."_

 _"_ _But why was he banished?"_

 _"_ _That is another story for another time."_

 _Emma could tell there was more, but wouldn't push. So much had been revealed to her already and it was bordering on being too much for her to handle. She felt dirty, used, betrayed. Death had killed her to use her, and it was to try and save himself, he was being tracked down by these 'people', she wasn't sure what term to use._

 _There were so many questions swirling around in her mind, she wasn't sure what to ask, or how to ask, or phrase it, there was so much going on, and she still wasn't sure she could trust it all, she'd have to ask someone, once she could determine who she could turn to._

A sharp buzzing went off, somewhere, signaling it was time for her to wake up, she didn't feel rested at all as she slowly blinked her eyes open, looking around, seeing sunlight flooding the room. Her bed had been destroyed at some point in the night, pillows tossed on the floor, and she felt like she hadn't gotten a bit of sleep.

She slapped her phone's screen, willing to hit the right button to stop the annoying noise it was releasing, destroying the peace that was filling the room. "Just five more minutes," she mumbled to no one in particular with a sigh, burying her head back into her pillow.

Her dream filling her mind, swirling like a memory, she was unsure of what had happened when her phone beeped angrily at her. She grabbed it with an annoyed grunt and a curse towards who ever would bother to text her so early in the morning.

A text from Regina was proudly displayed, _We need to talk._

 _About what?_

 _Meet me downstairs in 10, I'll pick you up._

It seemed she didn't have a choice, and Emma tossed back the covers of the bed, dragging herself with all her might out. She searched around the room for a pair of sweats to match her worn out old t-shirt she had. Technically it wasn't old, but it was made to look old and worn and had quickly become her favorite, an old band logo plastered across the front. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and slipped on her shoes skipping the socks and praying that this wouldn't take too long. She hated feet sweat, but she couldn't be bothered with actually hunting down a pair of socks at this point, she just didn't have the energy.

She left the room with a yawn, still rubbing sleep from her eyes and padded her way down the hallway to the elevator. Sure enough, Regina was there waiting for her.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long, did I?" An exasperated edge to her voice, she firmly believed it was still way too early for this, and she had no idea what Regina could want to talk about.

Regina stood from her seat, making her way over to Emma, "No, not long at all," she pulled Emma into an embrace and then pulled her over to the door. Emma put up a bit of a protest at having to go anywhere that wasn't back to bed, but was unable to maintain it for very long after Regina shot her a look that said, very clearly, "Don't fuck with me, I'm not in the mood."

Emma followed her out the door and over to her car. It wasn't until they were alone that Regina said anything further to her. "I think I have some explaining to do." It was simple, allowing no room for argument, and Emma looked at her expectantly, but she did not continue.

It wasn't until she had parked the car that she turned to Emma once again and continued on in her explanation. A look of concentration had overtaken her face as she spoke slowly, firmly, precisely, allowing no room for interruptions, "I hadn't known who you were at first. In New York. I was there to visit my mother. She'd told me she was having problems with someone, they had been acting strangely. He'd disappeared while I was there, I had a suspicion as to what had happened. It was Will, mother had told me later that Gold hired someone to hunt him. To hunt all of us, she supposed."

She paused and took a breath, and Emma waited, watching her expectantly until she chose to speak again. "She didn't tell me it was you. I honestly did not know, and when I figured it out, I couldn't believe it."

Emma kept watching her, unsure of what to say, she waited for more to come. "I was there on a social call originally, to report in on any changes that had happened. I'd brought Henry with me as he's my apprentice. But that night, she'd told me something was going on with Will, he'd started acting strangely. We had to tail him, and he'd vanished. I'm sure you know what happened. Mother told me later she'd offered him as a sacrifice, hoping it would appease Gold and he'd back off. But he didn't."

"I was sent to track down Killian next, to try and save him, but he just wouldn't listen to reason, I thought I'd have a chance to convince him not to go, but he was just too cocky like usual, said he could handle himself, but he obviously couldn't. Must not have been expecting a woman. After you left there, there was no reason to stay in Houston and I came home. It was a fluke that he would send you here, but he did."

"And it would be my guess, based on your finding Neal, that he sent you after him. Given he hasn't disappeared yet, I would also believe that he sent you to gather information. But what kind of information I would not know. Neal has been working hard on keeping you out of it, keeping himself here. But he's told you quite a bit already, you see, we were around when Gold created the world, when he brought about this new wave of destruction."

She paused again, watching the look of confusion spread across Emma's face. She sighed, collected herself again, and started to speak once more. "So, there's lots of religions, you know, and all of them have similar creation stories right? But they do differ, so they aren't all correct, but there are parts that are. Each story has something right, though you'll have to stick with me on this. I can tell you the full story, I was there for most of it.

Many years ago, we all lived together, peacefully, in a world unlike any other, it exists still, on another plane, in another time completely. You have always known of our existence however, some call us aliens, some angels, some gods, we go by many names.

One of them was Nathaniel Gold, he was born into a lower class family, never one to aspire to much, he had grown up with two loving parents, the eldest son, and though they never had much, they had enough. He was being trained to be a Creator, a position of honor, he displayed exceptional talent. We taught him world building skills, everything from a planet to the life upon it, but it was a mistake.

He was different, unlike the rest, he thirsted for power, for control. He was greedy, creating many worlds, only to destroy them when they proved did not live up to his standards. It was against everything he had been taught, he wanted there to be bloodshed, and he was banished, leaving our world behind, but we could not take his powers from him.

He has been referred to in many circles as Lucifer or Satan, he was the one who created this world, everything you see, but it wasn't enough, he wanted more, he tried to convince others to follow him, leaving to this new world, and some did. When his ideas started to take hold, it began to transform our society, and others of us were sent, our mission to stop him, to put an end to the pain and suffering he caused.

And we have spent millennia doing so, watched the rise and fall of many civilizations, we have witnessed many things, learned of the stories created about us, tried to prevent him from wreaking havoc, and our Queen sent us here. We have lived among you, as you do, for many years.

He has picked many servants in the past, manipulating them as he can, having a fondness for those who can be easily controlled, those willing to serve him in completing his tasks. You were picked as one such servant, not by choice. He caused your death, and manipulated you, promising life, promising a return to what you once had.

He has a penchant for finding others to do his dirty work, though there was once a time where he was not bothered by the sight of blood. But we have tried to regain control of him, to change his ways, and never been met with much success.

Our numbers have dwindled, and now there are but a few of us willing to fight for such a cause. The others believe we should just give up, let him win, have what he wants, but those are ones who have not spent any time amongst you here, they have no idea what he truly is capable of."


	29. Chapter 29

"The Queen, you met her before, on accident, had decided you were different, you were the first to accidentally stumble into our home world, and because of that, you may be the one we have been waiting for. This war has gone on far too long, it needs to end, soon, before the few of us remaining die out.

I'm still not sure how you did it, you shouldn't have been able to open any portal to our planet, and I don't think you did. I think Will had, and you fell in through the cracks, he has always been sloppy with his work, but loyal to a fault.

Neal told you what he could of our story when he took you to the ruins, that creation story, it wasn't just a myth. It was history, a history he had lived through, being one of the first to arrive here.

Daniel and I were brought here together, as a last resort, the Queen is getting desperate to end this. My mother that is, she would never risk my life if it wasn't a cause she believed in, but this has been a turn of events she never saw coming. Daniel was her best knight, trained, raised from a young boy, barely able to speak, to fight for this. We were friends growing up, and I'd trust him with my life."

She paused at this point in the conversation, or rather monologue, stopping to regroup her thoughts, she hazarded a glance at Emma, seeing her still looking intently at her, an unreadable expression across her face. She looked away for a moment, and then reached out, taking Emma's hand firmly in hers as she readied herself to this point.

"We were never together, he's too much of a brother to me, but with having Henry, we created an image of a family. It would explain away any inconsistencies we had. All part of our cover. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth sooner. But I had to protect myself until we knew. Too many have lost their lives trusting too soon, and mother wouldn't have it any other way. She had trained me, as her apprentice, raising me to take her spot later. It was too important to risk if I am to be the next Guardian. It is my destiny to protect every life that I can, see, our Guardian is our Queen, the position holds so much responsibility. We treasure life, keeping order amongst all the worlds, preventing the creation of an excess number while limiting the destruction of others until their time comes.

We can see the past and the future, making sure that everything lines up, it is the most important job and takes thousands of years of training, many fail in trying to find the right one. It was a big risk, not only for a mother to risk her daughter but for all of our people to risk being lost forever. And so she sent me with Daniel as my protector while she stayed behind leading our people.

You can imagine her surprise when you fell through into our world, you were the first human to ever do so, and the panic it caused amongst our populace. When you arrived in Tucson, I was tasked with watching you. But even if I wasn't, I still would have spent as much time with you as I could."

She paused again and looked into Emma's eyes, glistening with tears. Slowly, she licked her lips, leaning in, eyes searching, her hand reached up and traced Emma's jaw. It was Emma who closed what little distance was left between them, their lips crashing together, desperately, hungrily, a renewed passion, burning strong between them as Emma's mind still drank in the truth, that this was happening, that it had all been an act. She didn't even question the rest of what Regina had laid out that night, she didn't want to contemplate what it meant for them with Regina saying she wasn't from this planet even. Everything seemed so completely ridiculously unbelievable at this point in time, and Emma didn't care.

Somewhere deep down, she thought this was probably still a dream, she had to be dreaming this, something so crazy, that or she'd surely be committed soon, especially if she ever said anything like this to another person. The kiss broke, too soon, her mind still reeling from the emotions she felt.

"I can't believe this," she whispered breathily, unwilling to lose contact with the brunette, her hand had made its way up to her cheek, which she stroked with her thumb, green eyes searching brown.

"It is a bit crazy isn't it?" she agreed, a smile on her face as Emma nodded her head, "Don't worry, I'll be here, always."

Emma couldn't help but trust her, believe her, wholly and completely. The moment was honest and innocent; the outside world not mattering at the moment, everything important was here.

It was broken with a ringing coming from Regina's pocket, causing them both to jump and break away. She grabbed for her pocket, answering the call, "Daniel, don't worry, I'm with her. What's going on? Okay, I'll be home soon, we aren't far. Is Henry there? Don't let him out of your sight."

She hung up the phone, Emma stared worriedly at her, and she offered a reassuring look, "I need you to come with me. Something's happening, he wouldn't tell me what. But it's nothing we can't handle, I'm sure."

Regina took her hand once again, "I'm sorry."

Emma didn't have a chance to question it as she felt a tugging, one she had felt before, when she left the cruise ship, but this time, it didn't take her to a crumbling broken place, the place she found herself surrounded by was instead a brighter, happier looking one, if it could be described as happy.

Strange buildings surrounded her, brightly lit, filled with lots of people, all wandering about, not noticing the appearance of two new individuals. She had barely had time to take in the surroundings completely before they all began to fade, but she couldn't shake the image of the world being filled with pinks and oranges.

They had reappeared in a strange room, still touching, it was dark, and compared to the bright world moments before, she couldn't see anything. Slowly, shapes and colors started to emerge as she realized that she was in what could only be described as a dungeon, grey bricks stacked roughly together, torches hanging from walls providing the only light. She looked around questioningly.

"We're back at my home, in the basement; it's the only safe place right now. Gold and his men can't get in. You're only here because I allowed it, that was why there was a moment in that other world. It was our home world you saw."

"But it looked different from the last time I did that?" Emma couldn't help but question, and noticed a look of surprise fall over the faces of the others, she could now make out Daniel and Henry standing by a wooden table just off center from where she stood.

"You've done that before?" Daniel probed, confusion lacing his voice.

Emma didn't see the big deal that it evidently was and shrugged, "Yeah, it was how I got here from the ship I was on.. after, you know, Killian…" she trailed off realizing this may not be the best company to say what had actually happened in.

Regina squeezed her hand, "The world you saw had to be different, remember Gold was banished, so he can no longer have any contact with our world, that includes through you. Can you describe the world that he took you to?"

Emma nodded, "I think I can, I've been there a couple times, at least I think it was the same place both times, it looked the same. Oh and when I died, I've been there three times then maybe."

Daniel stepped forward, "Good, we'll need to know everything we can, we've been trying to find the place he calls home, where he actually is at. He only visits here, and that's been our problem. If we could strike him at home, we could end this. But it'll still take some time to find. And that means you're at risk, he can't know that we know about you. He has to think you're still doing your job successfully. We'll feed you information that you can relay on to him, the majority of it will be false, but some has to be accurate or else it only puts us all at risk."


	30. Chapter 30

This was when it all began to actually hit Emma, everything that was happening, it was all suddenly real, hearing them all talk about it as if everything was normal, which it most certainly was not. But here she was, in some medieval looking dungeon, with two supposedly otherworldly beings, she wasn't even sure what to call them, and probably a third since she'd been told Henry was an apprentice. In the middle of some war that she'd never heard anything about, but now, she was being asked to pick a side, when she wasn't even sure if one side was actually good or evil or which side was which.

And she'd thought it was overwhelming when she'd just been told she was dead and had a second chance at life. If only she could go back to those simple days, back when she just had a job to do and wasn't involved in the middle of this.

A flash appeared next to her, followed by another person, thing, whatever it was that they were, who she recognized to be Neal.

A smile spread across Daniel's face, "Last to arrive like always," he chided, making his way towards Neal.

Neal playfully punched Daniels arm, "Somebody's gotta come last," he winked and Emma really couldn't believe what she was witnessing.

Regina called out "Seriously? Can we keep this G rated? There are kids present!"

"I only see Henry here."

"Actually," Henry chimed in, "I believe I'm older than you, so you would be the kid."

"Yes, but you're one here so you better what yourself," Regina chided him, "That still doesn't mean they can't act like civilized adults."

"Oh come on, like you always act like an adult, don't think I haven't seen you making goo goo eyes at Emma while you're supposed to be married to me!" He tried to fake an indignant voice as though her actions had offended him.

"We both know that was an act, besides, I think I should feel worse for Neal, no offense Emma, but you're not exactly his type." Regina had said this last part to Emma, who had taken to just observing the interactions between the group. She had noticed that Neal had relocated himself to wrapped in Daniel's arms.

She wasn't sure what to actually say to this, and just mumbled, "No offense taken."

Henry, feeling left out of the conversation, had to inform Emma, "Neal and Daniel have been together for a while, but are unable to actually have a relationship in the open, appearances and all, it's apparently pretty important to you humans. And Regina has been pretending to be raising me, and married to Daniel, but she hasn't been seeing anyone, so her focus has mostly been on my training."

He'd stopped talking when Regina shot him a dirty look involving a raised eyebrow, in an "I dare you to keep talking" way. He'd ducked his head, finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

Emma couldn't take her eyes off Regina though, it was as if she was seeing her in a new light. Regina's eyes met hers, shining in the dim light, a nervous smile. Inside Emma was celebrating as she realized that she could have a chance with Regina after all, that it was most likely going to happen, that all those signs she thought she'd seen along the way were most likely actually there. She felt free, liberated, able to actually relax for once, even though nothing had really changed, well everything and nothing, she knew more of the situation, which she still wasn't sure if she could entirely believe.

Daniel cleared his throat loudly, causing their gaze to break, "So," he started off, drawing out the 'o', "What did that place look like?"

Neal's interest was piqued at this, looking as though he was going to take notes on everything that was said, he'd made his way over to the table and laid his hands, palms down, flat against it. A map appeared, filled with unreadable characters, stars and lines, dotting, streaking across the surface, occasional flashes running its distance before fading into blackness.

Emma began carefully, describing every detail as best she could, thinking intensely, and turning each statement over in her mind before she actually said it. As she began to describe what she'd seen, she saw Neal start to move, Daniel standing next to him on his left, Henry on the right. Each of them pointing to sections on the map, circling possibilities, erasing others, moving around, talking amongst themselves.

Eventually, they had pushed and prodded for more details than she could give and Emma started to doubt herself, what she had actually seen, wondering if she'd imagined it. There were still quite a few possibilities of planets that he could be on, that he could be working out of, and there was always the possibility that it was none of them as well.

Emma had fallen to the background, unsure of what to do now, she was no longer being interrogated and the three others had taken to arguing, circled around the table, in some foreign language that she did not understand. They seemed to have taken no notice of her actions and she proceeded to investigate the room she found herself in.

It was not kept as sparsely as she had previously imagined, finding that as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out many different shapes, including chairs, paintings and bookshelves filled with strange books, many of which she'd never heard of. At least, she assumed she never heard of them, the markings on them, lines, circles, swoops and dots, all seemed to make up this strange text.

She cautiously reached out a hand and stroked the cover of the book, tracing ever so lightly the strange shapes decorating it. She had been mesmerized by the books, and couldn't fight the urge to pull one off the shelf and examine it closer, awed by its mysteriousness. She flipped open the cover, looking down at the first pages revealed. The same text glittered a brilliant gold, illuminated despite the lack of light, but her attention was drawn to the images on display. It was all so foreign to her, even the beings depicted.

She jumped and slammed the book shut in a panic when she felt a hand brush against her back, its weight light, not heavy in anger. Emma looked over her shoulder, eyes wide as though she'd been caught doing something wrong, only to be met with Regina's tender face, a look of happiness shining through.

Regina took the book from Emma's hands and looked at the cover, "This was always one of my favorites when I was growing up. It's a book of fairytales. I haven't read it in so long though, always told myself I'd read it every night to my kids."

"Well, maybe that can still happen?" Emma offered, as though all was not lost, placing an arm around Regina, pulling her in close.

Regina looked into her eyes, a solemn serious look, "There's so much you still don't know."

"I'd be willing to learn, if you'll teach me, that is."

"Maybe once this is over, if you haven't left yet."

"Why do you think I'd leave?"

Regina just shrugged and handed the book back to Emma, turning to walk away, back to the table. Daniel and Neal pretended to busy themselves quickly, noticing they may have been caught staring.

Emma wasn't sure what Regina was getting at, but she doubted she'd like it if she refused to talk about it. Though she wasn't sure there was actually anything Regina could say that would scare her away. She hadn't left yet after all, and she'd definitely had quite the bomb dropped on her that day.

She went back to the table to join the group, not wanting to pressure Regina into saying anything, but hoping to figure out what was going on, even if she couldn't understand anything. The discussion at least this time, had turned slightly more civil and involved less yelling.

She walked up next to Regina and surreptitiously wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling the brunette in closer, giving her a smile and listening to the conversation. It continued long into the night, but she thought that maybe, by the end of it, she was starting to figure out some of what was said. Well, it may only have really been a few key words, ones that kept being said repeatedly, probably just names of planets or realms or those things on the map, she decided to leave it at that.

It was comforting, enjoyable, being here, with them, not having to maintain an image of something else, and she could tell the others seemed much more relaxed as well. They put together a plan, what information they would feed her first, how she should report it, and had all decided that they would continue to maintain whatever image they needed to outside of their little group.

To Gold, it would appear as though she was succeeding in her task, not a lot, but a little, and it would buy them more time. She would try to contact him in whatever world he was actually in, see if he decided to have his dream world appear to her again. That was what Emma kept referring to it as since she'd really only been there in her dreams, and she really didn't have a better name for it.

She had to be careful though, she knew she couldn't give too much away or it would make him suspicious, too much and he may change her end goal, not enough and she may lose her life, but if she said too much, then he would grow suspicious and that was bad. She didn't like that possibility at all, it meant he could take it out on all of them, that she could lose Regina.


End file.
